mermaid love with socerer
by hanaakaisirayuki
Summary: dahulu kala hiduplah seorang pangeran yang sendirian, pangeran itu bernama zen dan dia hidup dalam kesendirian, suatu hari dia mengadakan pesta lalu melihat putri cantik tiba-tiba putri itu menghilang. pada saat sedang berenang untuk menemukan serbuk sihir dari mutiara dia melihat seorang gadis cantik yang berekor hkotanya sama persis dengan putri di pesta dansa.
1. Chapter 1

Kerinduan pada sesosok wanita di ball room

Pair: zenyui

Rewrite and revisi

Di Istana kerajaan sihir, ada seorang cowok yang sangat tampan dengan paras yang manis dan rambut berwarna silver dia hidup dengan pengawal dan sahabatnya. Namun Di istana laut terdapat Seorang putri yang periang, tetapi putri itu berbadan lemah dan hanya bisa menolong hal yang sederhana. Sang putri tinggal dengan Ayah yang Egois, Ibu yang penyayang dan Adiknya yang mempunyai penyakit sama seperti Kakaknya. Sang Putri begitu Sayang dengan adiknya namun ia terlalu rapuh dan lemah.

"Pangeran kamu kenapa, aku jadi heran meliat mu tidak makan dan tidak istirahat?" kata pengawal kerajaan.. Suasana istana tampak asri dan mewah, tanaman di sore bermekaran sangat indah di istana langit.

"Aku bingung entah kemarin ada seorang gadis cantik, tapi mahkota itu tidak ku kenal. Mahkota itu bukan dari bangsa manusia ataupun penyihir." Zen mulai berpikir. " wanita dari pesta itu dia menunjukkan alamatnya tapi aku tidak menemukan alamatnya." Kata Zen mengingat alamat itu. Pengawal dan Juru bicara melihat Zen sedang berpikir serius, lalu datang seorang pengawal pintu kerajaan mengantar sebuah surat pada pangeran sihir.

"Pangeran, ada surat dari kementrian. Pangeran di suruh cari bubuk sihir putih untuk pengobatan." Pengawal itu memberi hormat pada pangeran dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Juru bicara pangeran menyerahkan surat dari kementrian.

Sreek

Surat pun di buka:

Kepada YTH Prince Zen

Aku kementrian kesehatan memintamu untuk mencarikan obat luka bakar, belakangan ini kami tidak bisa menemukannya. Serbuk itu kami cari dimanapun tidak dapat.

Dari : mentri kesehatan

Surat di tutup:

"Oh iya, apakah dulu ayah pernah membuat obat luka bakar untuk dirinya." Kata Zen bertanya dengan pengawal. Zen bertanya kepada pengawal.

"Pernah Pangeran." Jawab pengawal kerajaan sambil memberikan resep ayahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu pengawal, apakah ini resep yang ayah yang minta untuk dibuatkan obat luka bakar?. " Tanya Pangeran kepada juru bicaranya. Pangeranpun pergi berkelana ke samudra untuk mencari obat di perairan laut.

\- di istana laut-

"Kakak, jahat . ibu, kakak tidak mau mengajak ku bermain." Kata maria adiknya yui. sambil menangis-nangis di meja makan.

"Maria, kakakmu ada tugas untuk menjaga istana laut." Kata ibu sambil menyiapkan kegiatan dapur istana.

"Ayo ke sini, kita menunggu kakakmu." Ibunya Putri yui, membelai si maria yang manja dan cengeng.

"Ibu aku pergi ya." Kata Yui melambaikan tangannya. Sambil membawa senjata istana.

\- di atas permukaan laut-

"Oi, Ken kamu benar tahu lokasinya di sini!," Kata zen berteriak ke temannya. mereka sedang berlayar di air yang ombaknya begitu kencang bagaikan tiupan monster.

"Iya Zen, aku yakin." Sambil melihat laut dan menyiapkan kotak obat.

\- tiba tiba ombak mulai naik dan pangeran ke bawa arus-

"Pangeran awas." Kata pengawal kerajaan. Pengawal kerajaan itu sedang berusaha memegangi tangan Zen, namun sayang Zen terbaa arus yang begitu besar sehingga tidak bisa di selamatkan.

Zusss Zussss

Pangeran Zen lenyap dimakan Ombak

\- di laut-

"Huh, ada seorang pria tercebur." Kata Yui. Kok Bisa ya? padahalkan di laut ini sangat berbahaya. ombaknya yang sangat besar dan anginnya yang sangat kencang." Yui Mendekati Sesosok pria itu lalu membangunkan pria yang sedang terbaring di laut.

"Ehem... bangun... nadinya lemah... ku bawa ke permukaan." Kata Yui sambil berenang dan membawa pria itu ke permukaan laut, di permukaan laut yui ketemu dengan burung." burung apakah ada cara lain membangunkan orang ini?." Tanya Yui dengan panik.

Burung berkata pada Yui, "wahai duyung yang cantik gunakanlah obat dan buatlah CPR untuk pemuda ini."

Yui melakukan CPR pada pangeran dan membuat napas buatan... Yui tiba-tiba kaget dengan tubuhnya yang setengah manusia dan ikan, dia merasa malu kalau nanti pria itu bangun tapi dirinya dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian bisa menimbulkan fitnah di laut.

"Ah... aku ganti kostum aku biar tidak dicurigai." Kata Yui sambil mengubah Kostum dan menjadi manusia biasa.

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Tiba-tiba pangeran sihir tersadar dari beberapa jam setelah Yui membuat pernapasan buatan dan melakukan CPR.

"Kamu... bukankah kamu yang ada di pesta?." Kata Pangeran bertanya dengan nada lemas.

"Iya... aku yang datang ke pesta itu... " jawab Yui dengan sangat anggun dan tegas, lalu ia mengucir rambutnya membuat sanggul dengan ikat kepala serat rumput laut.

"Kamu ... dari mana asalnya?." Tanya Pangeran yang mengetahui baha Yui adalah sosok wanita yang di ballroom dengan memakai mahkota yang bukan berasal dari bangsawan manusia ataupun penyihir.

"Oh ... dari... darii..." kata Yui gugup. Dia bingung jika memberi tahu identitasnya bisa-bisa raa laut marah dan menghukumnya.

"Aduh gawat gimana ini. " pikir Yui, dalam hati. "Jika aku kasih tau jabatanku sebagai kepala devisi pertahanan bisa di pecat sedangkan orang ini bertanya identitasku." Yui gemeteran dan dia terdiam kaku.

"Itu aku dari istana di sebrang pantai ini aku juga penjaga laut," Senyum Yui. Yui menjawab kaku dan senyuman palsu.

"Nama kamu?" Pangeran bertanya.

"Aduh... namaku miaka yuki." Yui berbohong, kalau identitasnya sempat diketahui dia bisa dihukum sama Raja laut. suasana di daratan sejuk, malam itu Yui sambil melihat laut dan pangeran pun melihat ke Yui yang lagi duduk di tepi pantai.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Perkenalan yang kaku-

Berjalan di pantai sambil mencium aroma lautan, Putri duyung dan pangeran sihir mengelilingi Pantai yang sangat luas.

"Ngomong-ngomong pangeran ke sini buat apa?" Tanyaku pada pangeran Zen. Aku Heran pria ini kenapa bisa ke pantai dan laut yang sangat ganas ini. Wilayah ini hanya Kerajaan duyung yang bisa menyeberang dan ditambah lagi ada Pangeran Hiu dari kegelapan Yang bisa memakan manusia atau sejenisnya.

"Oh, aku ke sini buat cari mutiara putih buat obat." Zen menjawab pertanyaan Gadis berambut putih pirang yang anggun, dia terpesona karena bola mata gadis itu begitu indah bagaikan berlian di lautan dan bukan hanya dua kali dia melihat gadis itu. Di pesta dia memandangi wanita itu, sampai dia mengikuti kemana arah tujuannya. Pada akhirnya mereka di pertemukan di Laut yang ganas dan penuh pertarungan. Suara ombak begitu terdengar sangat kencang, angin meniup pepohonan dan langit tampak gelap karena sudah larut malam. Zen pun berjalan sambil melihat suasana di pantai

"Asal pangeran dari mana?" Tanya Putri kepada Pangeran Zen tentang lokasi keberadaan Zen. Putri sangat yakin bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengannya, namun karena kesibukan yang membuat lupa wajah seseorang.

"Aku dari negeri sihir, pemerintah kesehatan di negeri sihir meminta ku membuatkan resep obat dari ayahku." Zen pun berjalan bersama putri perlahan-lahan, Putri sedang memipih jalan pangeran yang masih lemas.

Tiba-tiba datang hujan lebat dan membasahi mereka berdua. baju putri dan pangeran basah. Putri tiba-tiba berubah kakinya menjadi ekor ikan.

"Haduh basah, maaf Yuki seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu basah." Kata pangeran, tapi pangeran terkejut ketika melihat yuki berubah menjadi duyung.

"Tidak apa-apa panegran," kataku sambil mengeringkan kaki ku dan badanku. Untung aku mempunyai kain supaya tidak basah kakiku, kalau tidak aku bisa ketauan identitasku.

"Oh... aku pergi dulu ya ke kerajaanku." Pangeran bergegas terbang.

"Tunggu sebentar Pangeran Zen!." Ketika aku mau berterima kasih Pangeran Zen sudah terbang duluan.

\- di laut-

"Maaf aku telat, tadi aku menyelamatkan manusia." Aku berlari menuju gerbang istana. di Istana ada banyak penaga dan pembantu kerajaan. Adik Yui sedang asyik bermain dengan temannya di istana.

"Yui, kamu ingat bukan. Kita dilarang berhubungan dengan manusia." Kata Ayah Yui yaitu Raja laut.

Yah kami di laut tidak boleh berkomunikasi dengan manusia, karena rahasia laut sangat banyak. Kami takut ekosistem laut tercemar gara-gara ulah manusia.

"Baik yah." Kata ku. Aku mengerti ayah cemas karena ekosistem laut belakangan ini rusak karena manusia sering mengebom laut untuk ikan-ikan.

"Kakak, aku buatkan kalung buat kamu lagi." Kata maria adik kecilku. dia berlari sambil memegang kalung dari kerajinan tangannya.

"Maria, kamu makin hari makin cantik." Kataku memuji maria supaya dia tidak ngambek lagi. Yah Maria anak manja, tapi ketika melihat aku sakit lagi. Dia tidak mau bermain seharian sampai-sampai dia rela tidak makan hanya demiku.

Tiba-tiba maria jatuh sakit ketika berlari, aku segera menangkap maria. Aku tau maria juga sakit sepertiku, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba begini. "Ayah, Ibu. Tolong Maria jatuh lagi." Aku teriak supaya seluruh istana kedengaran.

"Maria... kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku dengan cemas. Aku memegang kening Maria yang panas. Maria sangat pucat, tadi dia kelihatan sehat. kenapa dia lemah seperti aku.

"Ayah, Maria demam tinggi." Aku membawa maria ke dalam istana utama. dan menggendongnya di kamar Maria.

"Ada apa Yui?" Tanya Ibu dengan khawatir. Ibu Yui melihat Yui yang menggendong Maria.

"Maria lemah bu..." Jawab Yui sambil mengelap kening Maria yang keringatan.

"Kejadian itu terulang lagi Ayah, dulu kamu yang pingsan Yui dan sekarang Maria."

Flashh Back Yui Kecil:

"Yui... badan mu panas ... Ayah, Yui panas." Ibu Yui berteriak ketika Yui menangis dan batuk-batuk. saat itu Yui pucat dan rewel. Panas badannya membuat Yui kejang-kejang dan sesak napas.

"Kenapa dia panas Ayah?" Ibu Ratu sangat panis, Ratu mengobati Yui dengan meminumkan rumput laut dan mengoleskan rumput laut kekening Yui. Walau Yui sudah mendingan tapi keadaannya masih belum stabil, sang tabitb datang ke kamar Yui.

"Tenang Ratu, aku akan bawa tabib kerajaan." Raja membaa tabib kerajaan yang sudah berada di depan pintu, dan sang raja meminta tolong pada Tabib untuk memeriksa anak sulungnya.

"Ratu dan Raja, maafkan saya... dia tidak boleh terkena matahari... dia harus memakai kalung rumput laut supaya dia sehat dan mutiara abadi itu harus di tumbukkan ke badannya dan diminumkan." Kata Tabib dengan menulis resep obat untuk Yui, dia juga memberikan tanaman Mutiara ajaib untuk Yui, saat itu Yui sesak napas. Ibu ratu menangis karena anak perempuannya sakit parah.

Flash Back Yui Kecil Off:

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Adik kecilku yang malang

Chapter 3

\- di kamar-

Di Kamar Yui tampak gelisah, dia mengingat cerita ibu bahwa demam yang di derita Mia bisa seperti dirinya. suasana di istana tampak sibuk, pengawal istana membawa rumput laut dan dayang-dayang di istana membawa minuman mutiara. Tabib sedang memeriksa denyut nadi Mia, dan melihat mata dan memeriksa lambung mia. Sang Raja sedang sibuk ke perpustakaan membaca resep obat yang di buat. Yui berada di dekat Mia sambil mengelus kening Mia dengan kompres rumput laut dan ganggang laut.

"Maafkan kakak Mia, kakak ga bisa membuatmu sehat." Yui meneteskan air mata, dia bingung bagaiaman dia bisa menyembuhkan adiknya sedangkan dirinya juga lemah. Penyakit Mia adalah penyakit turunan dari mendiang nenek Yui dan Mia. Penyakit itu di turunkan melalui sang Ibu dan anak. Tapi Ibu mia memiliki anti bodi sehingga tidak mudah letih dan sehat seperti biasa. Ibu Yui juga sudah meminum ramuan yang di buat oleh sang Raja.

"Kakak... kapan nikah..." Tiba-tiba Mia tersadar dari tidurnya, badannya masih lemah tapi Mia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan tidak ingin membuat suasana sedih dan tampak kacau. "Mia, kamu sebaiknya tidur dulu. Kamu masih lemas nanti setelah kamu sembuh kakak akan jawab pertanyaanmu." Yui kebingungan mau menjawab apa?, adiknya tiba-tiba menanyakan kapan dirinya menikah padahal situasi Mia masih lemah.

"Ah.. ahahaha... kapan ya... aduh kok tiba-tiba?" Yui Bingung dan harus menjawab apa?. Tabib memeriksa denyut nadi Mia. Syukurlah denyut nadi mu sudah sembuh Mia, saya akan pergi ke laboraturium bersama ayahmu, Ratu turun ke bawwah untuk menyiapkan makanan buat Mia dan Yui. Ratu membuat bubur sehat untuk Yui, istana kembali normal, tapi keadaan mia masih belum sembuh betul.

"Mia... Yui... makanannya sudah siap."

Ibu berteriak dari lantai bawah menyuruh kami sarapan di dapur istana

"Bu... bawa ke kamar... biar aku yang nyuapin miia ." Yui berteriak dari lantai atas, dia masuk ke kamar lagi dan memeriksa keadaan Mia. "Mia baring dulu ya, kamukan masih sakit, kalau kamu sakit kakak sedih. Kakak tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kakak juga lemah." Yui menghapus air mata dan membaringkan Mia.

"Lalu kakak terus jomblo?!..." Mia tau kakaknya sedih karena dirinya, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat orang tua dan kakaknya sedih. Maka Mia memulai dengan menggoda kakaknya dengan berkata bahwa Kakaknya apakah ingin menjomblo seumur hidupnya?

"Kakak kenapa tidak sama pangeran Zen saja pacaran?!. Adiknya membentak Yui, dia ingin melihat Yui bahagia. waktu dia sehat, dia menguping pembicaraan kakaknya lewat ikan lumba-lumba bahwa Yui menyelamatkan sang pangeran yang terjatuh di dalam laut dan menolongnya.

Yui... menulis catatan tentang kriminal di istana laut, dia melupakan adiknya. Dia tidak ingin Ayah dan Ibunya tau, dia ingin bersama Mia. karena Mia masih sakit, dan butuh motivasi. Dia bingung kalau ketauan menolong manusia atau berpacaran dia akan di kirim ke tempat kediaman Dayang Mina, yaitu sahabat Yui yang menolong membantu Yui saat kecil rehabilitasi dan terapi.

"Kakak... di ajak bicara malah sibuk sendiri." Mia menggerutu dan sebal, kenapa disetiap dirinya serius , sang kakak tidak mau mendengarkannya. Padahal pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya dan kakaknya sebelum Yui dan Mia meninggal. Dan demi menyenangkan ibunya, tapi Mia masih kecil dia tidak tau apa-apa.

"Udah-udah maaf adikku. Kamu tidak tau apa-apa sebaiknya istrahat Ya." Mia yang malang harus menerima penyakit seperti diriku, andai saja cuma diriku yang sakit. Dia tidak tau kalau Zen dari istana langit, dia hanya mendengar nama Zen saja dari lumba-lumba.

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

Tiba-tiba si miia batuk dan pucat. Dia kesakitan dan terbaring lemas.

"Miia kamu istirahat, kalau tidak kakak tidak akan mau pacaran dengan cowok itu." Yui marah dan dia mengompres kembali Mia dan menyuapi Mia obat herbal.

"Iya-iya kak." Jawab Mia merasa bersalah dengan Yui, Ibunya dan dayang-dayang membawa makanan Yui dan Mia.

"Mia, Yui ini bubur dan nasi untuk kalian. Ibu mau kebawah dulu ya. kalian di kamar." Sang Ratu dan dayang turun ke bawah.

"Dah... makan bubur dulu..." Yui menyuapkan bubur dan menjawab Ibunya. "Ia, Bu aku di kamar dengan Mia, Ibu turun saja ke bawah." Yui memegang mangkok bubur dan menyuapkan Bubur untuk Mia.

Yui pun menyuapkan bubur dan memberikan herbal kepada adiknya yang sakit.

"Kakak ke bawah dulu ya, Kamu di kamar saja. Kakak mau mengecek buku laporan dulu dan mau ke lab." Kata Yui dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kakak tidak makan?" Tanya Mia dengan memegang Guling dan tidur di kasur.

"Kan sudah sama kamu sekalian tadi." Jawab Yui sambil membawa piring nasi bekas makannya.

Yui pergi meninggalkan adiknya, di karenakan ada keadaan yang penting.

\- di luar istana-

"Ada apa pengawal?." Tanya Yui dengan cemas.

"Ada tamu tak di undang putri." Kata pengawal istana. dengan memegang tombak kerajaan.

"Zen, kenapa kamu di sini?," Yui kaget kenapa seorang laki-laki yang dia selamatkan, tau lokasi kerajaannya.

"Kamu juga kenapa di sini?". Zen pun terkejut, padahal katanya dia seorang utri di sebrang pantai atau laut, tapi kenapa dia bisa di kerajaan laut.

"Aku adalah putri duyung jadi aku di sini, maaf kemarin membohongimu." Jawab Yui dengan mata dan pipi memerah. Dia membohongi Zen supaya tidak dimarahi Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Pak, tolong bilang Raja. Bahwa saya ada tamu. tapi angan bilang dari negeri sebrang. " Yui memerintahkan Pengawal kerajaan.

Mereka pun asyik mengobrol dan berjalan-jalan.

"Oh iya pengawal... biarkan Pangeran dari sihir, urusannya bisa saya yang urusin." Dia memerintah pengawal untuk tidak mengurusi pangeran sihir, karena pangeran sihir adalah urusan Yui.

"Baik putri." Kata seorang pengawal yang berada di gerbang. Putripun terus berjalan dan berkeliling ke taman istana dan luar istana bersama Pangeran sihir. Tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah kekacauan, seekor Hiu menyerang mereka.

\- terjadilah sebuah masalah-

"Awas Zen." Yui mendorong Zen, karena si Hiu menyerang mereka.

"Hai Yui, lama tidak bertemu kamu. Oh jadi begini lamaran ku kamu tolak karena kamu menyukai lelaki dari dimensi lain." Kata seekor Hiu yang sudah lama jatuh cinta dengan Putri duyung namun cintanya ditolak raja duyung dan keluarga duyung.

"Mau apa kamu... lepaskan Zen." Yui mau menyelamatkan Zen tiba-tiba Hiu itu menghalangi jalan Yui.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak boleh membiarkan mereka masuk." Kata Hiu yang berbicara dengan Yui.

"Zen... kamu tidak apa-apa?." suasana makin memanas, dan mereka saling menyerang, Zen tersungkur karena Ulah Hiu yang serakah dan kikir itu. Yui dengan kekuatannya yang lemah menyerang Hiu.

"Putri..." Pangeran Zen melihat mereka berkelahi, tapi tidak bisa menolong Yui.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Yui melihat Zen yang terbaring lemah karena serangan hiu, sedangkan Yui tidak berdaya menolong zen, dia sedang melawan Hiu dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia masih kesal sama Hiu karena ulah hiu keluarga Yui sampai keluar laut asia, dan pergi ke laut yang damai. 3000 tahun telah berlalu tapi keluarga duyung tidak bisa melupakan aksi hiu menyerang duyung, bahkan ayah Yui dan Yui menolak lamaran Hiu karena masih sakit hati di buat Hiu. Yui melihat Zen, dia segera berlari ke arah Zen setelah Hiu itu mengundurkan diri kalah dengan Yui.

"Zen... hiks...hiks... gomen... aku merasa bersalah."

Yui, melihat pangeran penyihir kesakitan melihat siksaan yang dilakukan oleh Pangeran Hiu. Dia bimbang harus bagaimana lagi, di saat dia sedang menangis seekor lumba-lumba menolongnya dan membawakan obat.

"Ini Yui, aku membawakan rumput laut untuk pangeran sihir." Kata lumba-lumba yang membawakan rumput laut dan mutiara di mulutnya. Tiba-tiba pangeran Zen tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Kamu... tidak ... salah... ahhhh... kamu cantik sejak pesta ball aku ... ak..pen..."

Zen Pingsan dan terjatuh, Yui pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya. walau dia tidak bisa menyempurnakan karena penyakit yang di derita oleh Yui sama seperti adiknya si Mia. Dia juga mengoleskan luka bakar ke arah pangeran sihir dan memberikan rumput laut beserta mutiara untuk di minumkan Zen.

"Zen... sadar?... maaf ini salahku mengajakmu berkeliling... dan memberimu kalung mutiara yang ku."

-Zen mengelap air mata Yui.-

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka denganmu, bukankah perjanjian kita sudah berakhir."

Yui marah besar ketika melihat Zen terluka parah. Yui berteriak kepada hiu yang terus mengincarnya, dia heran kenapa Hiu itu masih tidak mengaku salah.

"Tornado Laut keluarlah."

Yui... mengeluarkan jurusnya... meski napas dia sesak... karena dia tidak bisa kecapekan. Yui lemah, pun berusaha melawan si Hiu untuk melidungi lumba-lumba dan pangeran sihir.

"Huh...huh... fuh... aku akan berusaha mengeluarkan jurusku."

Yui... ngos...ngosan... dia hanya bisa melihat Zen terbaring lemah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pangeran hiu muncul, saat dia sedang menjalankan misi. Ntah bagaimana dia bisa membuat Zen sembuh, kekuatannya habis. Seketika Yui teringat kalung, dia memiliki 2 kalung dan dia memakaikan kalung yang dia sudah kasihkan ke Zen saat dia bertemu untuk pengobatan di kerajaan sihir.

"Zen... kalung ini bisa berguna sebanyak mungkin jadi kamu harus pakainya...cucilah supaya dia bersinar dan bisa menyembuhkan luka di kerajaan sihir."

Seketika Yui pingsan, Zen tersadar dan membawa Yui ke atas laut. Zen mengobati luka yui, Zen kekuatannya sangat dasyat bisa sembuh dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih kamu sudah mengobati lukaku, aku akan mengobatimu lukamu sekarang."

Zen mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menyembuhkan luka dalam Yui. Lumba-lumba itu melihat pangeran Zen yang mengobati yui.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Yui terbatuk dari asmanya, Lumba-lumba itu mendekati Yui dengan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yui?! Tanya zen dengan cemas, dia juga menyuruh lumba-lumba untuk menjaga di bawah laut.

"syukurlah...kamu masih hidup... aku pikir tidak akan bertemu kamu lagi..."

Suasana laut yang damai kembali dan banyak burung-burung di daratan datang menemui Yui dan Zen, lumba-lumba itu memberikan kalung yang di jatuhkan Yui.

"Kamu sudah sadar Yui... putri duyungku." Zen berharap jika Yui sadar, dia akan menanyakan obat yang di pakai raja sihir.

"Maaf aku lemah sejak kecil, sekarang adikku juga sepertiku... aku di ramalkan bakal tidak lama hidupku."

Tiba-tiba Pangeran Zen memeluk Putri duyung Yui.

"Jangan berkata begitu... aku tidak sanggup melihatmu sedih dan terluka." Yui heran kenapa Zen tiba-tiba memeluk Yui, dan dia mengarah ke lumba-lumba dan burung di langit. Lumba-lumba dan burung malah menertawai Yui yang sadar dari pingsannya.

"Justru aku yang tidak bisa melihatmu terluka, karena aku kamu harus berhadapan dengan pangeran Hiu."

Zen dan Yui berciuman mereka berjalan ke pantai dan pergi ke istana dengan keadaan begini, akan menjadi bertambah sulit dan Kerajaan laut menjadi genting. Karena Ayah Yui sangat marah bila ia bertemu dengan manusia dan saling mencintai.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Masalah Dua dimensi yang berbeda

Di pantai mereka menuju ke istana laut, mereka yang sedang berjalan menuju laut sangat lelah. Lumba-lumba dan paus menolong mereka untuk ke istana, Kondisi Zen belum begitu sembuh tapi mereka paksakan karena keadaan yang mendesak. Tiba-tiba saja Zen menjerit kesakitan karena luka bakar yang belum sembuh dan darahnya belum berhenti mengalir.

"Akh..." Zen teriak kesakitan saat di dasar laut, lukanya masih basah. Yui sedang memegang Zen yang bersandar di bahu Yui. Yui sanga

"Zen, kamu tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya ku dengan penuh cemas, karena Zen tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan saat di dasar laut. Saat itu Yui menutup lukanya sampai benar-benar sudah tidak terasa sakit.

"Cuma sakit sedikit." Zen berpura-pura kalau dia kesatikan, Yui tau kalau luka bakar Zen tidak mungkin sakitnya sudah sembuh, tapi Yui bingung. Yui juga sedih melihat Zen yang yang berbohong menutupi keadaan Ia yang sebenarnya karena ia tidak ingin membuat Yui sedih. Zen tau Yui juga butuh tenaga dan istirahat.

"Rasanya kalau melihat pantai dan laut seakan aku ingin bebas dan tidak tertekan."

Yui depresi karena banyak masalah yang dihadapi dia sebagai putri dan sebagai guard pertahanan dan juga sebagai asisten ayahnya. Keadaan ini yan membuat Yui pergi berkeliaran di luar istana kalau di istana dia memikirkan adiknya, tapi malah di luar istana ketemu Hiu berengsek itu.

"Aku, akan membantumu meskipun sesulit itu."

Tiba-Tiba Zen memeluk Yui dan mencium kening Zen.

"Zen... tapi... aku mau tanya ehem... jangan di sini memelukku aduh..."

Muka Yui memerah dan tiba-tiba yui salah tingkah. Ia gemeteran karena Zen tiba-tiba memeluk ia saat Yui sedang bermuka sedih.

"Yui... kamu ini lucu kalau wajah mu malu begitu." Zen merayu gombal Yui, dia tau waktu pertama ketemu Yui. Yui adalah orang yang sederhana walau dari bangsawan, tidak seperti putri lainnya, ketika di ball room Zen sudah jatuh cinta pada Yui.

"Entah aku harus bagaimana lagi Zen... mungkin ini kutukan dari leluhur kami jadi kalau mempunyai dua anak perempuan dua-duanya akan sakit, hiks... hiks... aku tidak mau merepotkan ibuku... atau ayahku... dan aku tidak ingin Miia mengalami hal yang sama seperti ku."

Flash Back On:

"Kaka lama amat sih dapat jodoh... Miia mau lihat keponokan..." Miia merengut kesal karena kakaknya tidak mau menikah, Yui ingin menikmai hidup dengan santai dan damai.

"Huduh ... kamu ini masih kecil adikku... kamu dapat kata-kata itu dari mana... perempuan kerajaan tidak boleh berbicara begitu." Yui menasihati logat adiknya yang tidak mencerminkan kebiasaan bangsawan, Mia dan Yui sama-sama liar tapi Yui tau sopan santun dan tingkah laku bangsawan. Sedangkan Mia masih polos kalau bermain dengan yang lain, berbahasa dengan Raja dan Ratu terbawa logat teman-temannya.

"Maaf ... Kakak... " Miia tersipu malu dan menyesal, dia malu karena tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Flash back off:

\- hari menjelang sore-

Yui mendadak tersipu malu dan ketawa, kenapa dia malah mengingat tingkah Mia yang sembrono itu. Padahal dia kan mengingat kalau si Mia sakit.

"Humm ahaha...hahahha..." Yui ketawa sekencang-kencang, ketika sedang melamun. Entah apa yang membuat Yui tertawa, Zen melihat wajah Yui yang manis dan rupawan tertawa dengan anggun dan sederhana.

"Kamu kenapa Yui?" Zen heran, dan bertanya kepada Yui yang tertawa tidak henti-hentinya.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya ingat perkataan adikku." Yui menjawab dengan lemah lembut, dia juga tersipu malu kalau Pangeran Zen sudah melihatnya tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Tolong-tolong... aku tidak bisa berenang..."

Dari kejauhan terlihat bocah kecil meminta pertolongan karena dia tidak bisa berenang di pantai. Saat Yui sedang berada di bawah laut mau menuju ke istana ada seorang anak yang tidak bisa berenang dan tenggelam. Yui bisa melihat dan mendengarkan suara dari dalam laut walau suaranya di dasar laut.

Jlub...

Suara air berbunyi ketika Yui berenang berubah menjadi putri duyung, ia menyelamatkan anak itu dengan kekuatan Yui yang masih lemah. Tapi bagaimana lagi kalau sampai tenggelam bisa termakan Hiu dan saudaraya Hiu. Pangeran Zen dan rombongan ikan mengikuti yui sampai ke dasar laut.

"kamu akan selamat bocah kecil"

Yui menggendong bocah kecil ke tepi pantai... Yui membuat CPR supaya Bocah itu bernafas dan mengeluarkan air.

"Uhuk... uhuk"

Bocah itu memuntahkan air

"Yui kamu ini apa-apaan, menggunakan kekuatan mu di darat."

Tiba-tiba ayah Yui melihat bahwa putrinya melanggar undang-undang dunia kelautan, dan Ayah Yui heran kenapa dia bersama dengan dua manusia ini.

"Dan siapa lelaki ini kamu berjalan dengan manusia dan berpacaran dengan dia." Ayah Yui sangat kecewa melihat Yui bersama dengan Zen, dia sangat kesal pada putri sulungnya.

"Oh... maaf Namaku Pangeran Zen dari kerajaan sihir Raja Laut." Zen memperkenalkan dirinya, dia memberi penghormatan kepada Raja Laut. Zen membungkukkan badannya, suasana jadi kacau Yui bingung harus bagaimana.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Kenapa harus mengikuti aturan laut

\- di pantai-

Di perjalanan tiba-tiba Yui di seret Raja, mungkin Raja kesal terhadap Yui. Yui lupa bahwa ayahnya melihat Yui menggunakan kekuatan di darat dan berhubungan dengan penyihir atau sejenis manusia.

"Ayah... boleh aku izin dulu..." Yui melihat pangeran sihir yang berjalan dengan seekor lumba-luba yang berubah menjadi teman Yui. Dia meminta izin ayahnya untuk berbicara pada ayahnya.

"Hiks... hiks... Zen... aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu." Yui nangis melihat Zen, dia masih ingin bersama Zen, tapi sang raja dalam keadaan kesal dan ingin menghukum Yui.

"Sudah jangan nangis... aku tidak tega melihatmu sedih." Ucap Zen sambil senyum ke Yui, walau kondisi Zen yang belum pulih karena kekuatannya habis untuk menyelamatkan Yui.

"Biarkan hubungan kita di izinkan oleh Ayahmu dan duniamu." Zen menghibur dan memberikan kondisi Yui dan Ayahnya tenang dulu, dia tau kalau keadaan sudah gawat karena ulah mereka berpacaran.

"Baik Zen..." Jawab Yui dengan wajah kusut dan tak tenang melihat keadaan Ayahnya.

Yui pun mengikuti ayahnya... dia menangis sepanjang perjalanan

\- di laut-

"Ratu... anakmu ini sudah di bilang jangan berhubungan dengan manusia atau yang lainnya." Sang Raja teriak membuat seisi istana melihat Raja dan Yui yang saling bercecok mulut, Ratu yang merasa malu melihat seluruh orang di istana melihat Yui dan Ayahnya yang kelai.

"Kenapa kamu kasar sih!, apa harus dia menjadi pengganti tahtamu?." Ratu memarahi Raja, dia tidak ingin Yui menggantikan suaminya bila tahta suaminya berakhir, di tambah lagi seorang Ratu tidak boleh dalam keadaan lemah sedangkan umur Yui dan Mia tidak panjang.

"Kenapa kamu membela anakmu?" Raja berbalik menanyakan Ratu yang membela Yui yang melakukan kesalahan.

"Karena aku tidak sudi dia dinikahkan dengan Pangeran Hiu, dia bisa terluka. Sedangkan Hiu sudah membinasakan keluarga kita dan memporak porandakan rumah kita di laut sana." Ratu tidak percaya, seorang Raja tega menjual anaknya sendiri demi kesalamatan lautnya dan demi kesalamatan keluaranya. Ratu tau kalau pangeran Hiu tidak mungkin bisa berbuat baik, karena dulu ramalan Hiu di tolak sama Ayah Yui sedangkan sekarang Ayah Yui mempertimbangkan lamaran dan ingin menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Ratu punya filling, Hiu hanya mau memanfaatkan keluarga Yui dia tidak seutuhnya mencintai Yui karena lamarannya dulu di tolak. Raja menjawab dan dengan nada kesal karena Ratu berbeda pendapat dengan Raja.

 **"Terserah kamu tapi jika sesuatu terjadi di dalam laut, kamu harus tanggung jawab."**

"Hukk... hukkk..."

Yui sesak napas tiba-tiba, mukanya menjadi pucat. Dan ia pingsan di lantai. Kondisi Yui tiba-tiba ngedrop dia tidak bisa menerima keadaan yang membuat dia shock dan trauma. Yui masih lemah karena tenaganya berkurang habis melawan Hiu sedangkan sekarang menerima keadaan yang membuatnya tambah semakin sesak napas.

"Yui... bangun nak... apakah kamu stres gara-gara Ratu dan Raja beradu mulut nak." Ibu Yui membangun Yui yang pinsan tak sadarkan diri, Ratu merasa bersalah membuat Yui kambuh lagi.

"Ib... ibu... aku... ti...tidak ... apa...apa." Yui menjawab denan sepengal-penggal karena sesak napas dan kondisinya belum pulih benar.

Yui terbata-bata berkata, karena dia masih kesakitan. Sedangkan Raja yang murung dan menyesal tiba-tiba dimarahi oleh Ratu yang sedih melihat keadaan Yui memburuk lagi. Suasana istana semakin panik, perawat dan dayang membuatkan makanan dan obat herbal, Tabib istana menyediakan alat alat pengobatan.

 **"Ayah... liat gara-gara kita beradu mulut... Yui jadi sakit... apa kamu mau membuat Miia dan Yui sakit dan kita kehilangan mereka." Ratu membentak Raja, dan Ratu menidurkan Yui di pankuannya.**

"Alah itu paling Cuma akal-akalnya saja supaya di ijinkan untuk pacaran dengan manusia." Jawab Raja dengan nada tidak bersalah, Raja pura-pura merasa bersalah tapi seketika Ratu memarahi Raja. Raja malah berbalik menyalahkan Yui anaknya sendiri.

"Aku lelah karena sikap keegoisanmu Raja... dan karena kekuasaanmu." Ratu kesal dan capek karena sikap keegoisan Raja yang tidak berubah, hal itu juga yang membuat Raja dan Ratu kehilangan rumah mereka dulu. Sikapnya yang asal asalan dan main jodoh-jodohkan, serta perjanjian yang di buatnya yang tidak di setujui anaknya membuat Hiu dan Duyung perang sesama ikan. Kalau saja dulu Raja tidak membawa kawan akrabnya yaitu Hiu mana mungkin perjanjian antara lelautan bisa terjadi mana mungkin terjadi lamaran yang akhirnya di batalkan karena sikap tergesa-gesa Raja.

Ratu Laut membawa Yui ke kamarnya, dia takut Yui sakitnya parah. Dia juga takut itu akan membuat miia sakit parah ketika mendengar kakaknya sakit.

"Yui... untuk sementara kamu jangan keluar ya... kondisi mu masih belum pulih." Ratu menyuruh Yui untuk tinggal di kamarnya, dan menjaga keadaan istana supaya tidak kacau.

"Iy...Iya...Ib...Ibu ...hukkk...hukkkk..." Yui menjawab dengan lemah.

Yui sesak napasnya sangat parah, ketika usia kecil dia di vonis oleh tabib istana umurnya ga akan lama lagi karena penyakit paru-parunya... dan lemah jantungnya. Ibu Yui sedih harus bagaimana lagi membuat istana jadi damai dan tidak membuat Yui dan Adiknya sakit. Tiba-tiba ada ketokan pintu dan ternyata itu adalah pengawal dan seluruh membawakan peralatan medis dan obat herbal untuk Yui.

"Ibu... kakak kenapa?!". Mia berjalan tertatih-tatih, kondisinya pun belum pulih benar.

"Kakak?, Kakak, tidak...apa-apa kok miia... dia hanya kelelahan." Ratu terkejut dan nadanya terbata-bata karena dia berbohong kepada Mia, demi Mia dan Yui supaya sehat kembali. Ratu terkejut melihat Miia yang lemah berada di depan kamarnya Yui, dan ratu pun membawa Miia ke kamar Yui biar Yui dan Miia bisa istirahat bersama. Walau jawabannya bohong pasti terungkap, Ratu sengaja menidurkan Mia supaya mereka bisa tidur sama-sama dan kondisinya pulih.

"Kakak... maafkan Miia ... gara-gara Miia egois... kakak jadi kepikiran ucapan Miia." Miia menangis dan menyesal, dia tidak bisa menolong Kakaknya karena kondisinya juga sakit.

Miia merasa bersalah karena ucapannya tadi pagi, mungkin yang buat kakaknya sakit.

"Kamu... tidak salah kok Miia... mungkin tadi kakak kelelahan pas mengobati... hukkk...hukkk."

Yui sesak napas, dia kesakitan dan dia napasnya ngos...ngosan sampai badannya kejang...kejang. Bahkan wajahnya pucat, Miia yang masih panas dan lemah tidak tega meliat kakaknya sakit dia bingung di satu sisi ia harus berbuat apa? Sedangkan dia juga sakit parah.

"Kakak... tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya mia yang bingung dan bimbang di saat keadaan mereka berdua parah.

"Leb...lebih... ba...baik...ka...kamu...yang...is...is...isti...ra...rahat..."

Yui berkata gagu, karena dia pucat sekali. Miia memanggil ibunya sambil batuk-batuk.

"Okasan... Oka-sama... onee-sama... pucat...hiks...hikss"

#bagaimana kah kondisi Yui apakah makin parah dan bagaimana keadaan Miia apakah juga parah ...

Kita lanjutkan saja nanti.

Note:

 **Okasan dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya Ibu. Okasan adalan bahasa jepang informal. Hahaouma adalah bahasa jepang halus yang sopan.**

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aku minta maaf Pangeran Zen

-di dalam laut-

Tabib datang ke istana memberi Yui dan Miia tanaman rumput laut dan mutiara untuk di makan, keadaan mereka masih kelihatan parah.

"Hu...hukkk...hu...huk." Yui masih terbaring lemas dengan penyakit lahir yang di deritanya, di samping Yui itu adiknya juga sakit panas. Dia bingung tidak bisa bergerak, dia ingin minta maaf sama Ayah dan Ibunya. Karena Yui dan Miia, Raja jadi marah kepada Ratu. Sebenarnya masalahnya bukan Tentang penyakit Yui, karena Yui menolak di jodohkan dengan pangeran Hiu. Waktu itu Yui benar-benar kecewa dia butuh berpikir panjang untuk menikah dengan Hiu yang haus kekuatan dan Rakus. Sedangkan keluarganya masih belum pantas buat Hiu karena Yui ingin politisi yang dermawan tidak rakus seperti Hiu.

"Onee-sama Apakah kamu baik-baik saja." Miia keadaannya masih lemas tapi dia beranikan dirinya untuk kuat supaya kakaknya tidak menghawatirkan dirinya.

"Oka-sama onee-sama wa." Miia dengan badan lemas dia terus menangis dan sakit-sakitan, dia sakitnya tambah parah. Ketika melihatku parah. Pikir Yui dia tak berdaya, tapi adiknya malah membuat seolah badan adiknya sehat karena demi Yui dan keluarganya.

"Mi...hukkkkk...ka... mu...hukkkk...ja...ngan...hukkk...me...mikirkan ...huk ...onee."

Dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit, aku tidak bisa duduk. Ntah kenapa di saat Miia sakit aku juga sakit. Yui ingin kuat seperti Miia, dia berpikir untuk berbicara seperti Miia namun tubuhnya yang beda dengan adiknya membuat dia merasa bersalah. Kenapa Adiknya juga mempunyai penyakit seperti dirinya, kenapa Orangtuanya harus menanggung beban yang berat. Sedangkan dikeluarga duyung dia dan adiknya cewek. Generasi penerus Raja lemah, perempuan, penyakitan. Yui Menangis dengan keadaan yang lemah.

"Ayah, Ibu, dan Adik. Maafkan Aku...Hukkk...hukk..., Aku-me-meman, ti-tidak, bi-bisa mem-bu-at." Yui berkata terbata-bata dengan muntah darah di mulutnya penyakit Yui makin parah dan Miia menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Yui. Seluruh istana melihat keadaan Yui yang tambah parah, sang Raja tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan kamar Yui dengan terduduk lemas melihat Yui parah, sedangkan di istana laut ada seorang pangeran sihir yang membawakan sesuatu untuk Yui dan Adiknya.

\- di depan istana laut-

"Raja, ada tamu katanya dia teman dekatnya si Yui."

Pengawal istana memberi kabar, kalau Zen datang untuk menjenguk Yui.

"Suruh dia masuk, Pengawal." Kata Raja di depan kamar Yui, dan melihat anak perempuan yang ia sayangi sakit karena keegoisan dirinya.

"Baik Paduka Raja."

Pengawal mengijinkan sang Pangeran masuk.

"Saya mau menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Yui, Yang Mulia?." Kata Pangeran Zen membawakan obat dan tabib ternama dari istana langit.

"Dia ada di kamar dengan muka yang pucat dan sesak napas." Sang Raja terduduk di depan ruang Yui sambil menunjukkan pangeran Zen di mana lokasi Yui.

-di depan kamar Yui-

"Yui, ada pangeran Zen yang menjenguk mu." Kata Ayah Yui dengan sangat lembut dan menangis.

"Suruh...hu..hukkk...Pangeran...huk...Masuk...hukkk...hukkkk...Ayah...hu...hukkkk." Yui berbicara dengan ayahnya dan menyuruh pangeran masuk, seluruh istana menangisi keadaan Yui yang tinggal menghitung bulan dan hari. Pangeran membawa obat dan tabib ternama dari istananya.

"Pangeran Zen, silahkan masuk ke kamar Putri Yui. Jangan lama-lama 2 Putriku lagi sakit parah." Kata Sang Raja yang sedang terduduk sedih.

"Yui...kamu tidak apa-apa?, waktu itu aku mencarimu di pantai." Kata Zen yang memegang tangan Yui dan mencium tangan Yui.

"Onee... aku tinggal dulu ya, mau kekamar... silahkan Pangeran." Adik Yui pergi ke kamarnya dia di dampingi dayang dan pengawal menuju kamar. Adik Yui tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan Pangeran Zen yang sedang menjenguk Yui, dari jarak Yui dan Zen si Miia tau bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan sudah selengket perangko bagaikan Bunga dan Madu.

Miia meninggalkan ruangan, dia tidak mau oneenya sakitlagi. Hanya jalan satu-satu yang membuat sembuh di samping Zen. Dia berharap semoga ayahnya menyetujui hubungan kakaknya dan Zen dan segera menikahkan Kakaknya, sebelum Yui meninggal. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya meninggal tapi dengan suasana tanpa seorang yang di cintai.

"Zen...makasih..."

Yui masih lemah dan hanya terbaring di dekat Pangeran Zen.

"Miia kenapa kamu pergi ayo kesini sama-sama." Ajak Zen kepada Miia, dia ingin mereka berada di sisi Zen.

"Aku ingin melihat kakak sehat Pangeran Zen, aku tidak ingin dia juga sakit." Kata Miia memohon melas kepada Zen, biar dia istirahat di kamar sebelah. Dan ingin melihat kakaknya bahagia, jika kakaknya bahagia dia juga bahagia. Jika kakaknya sehat dia akan sehat Juga.

"Yui... diminum obatmu yang dari tabib...ya. Tabib bagaiamana keadaan Yui?." Zen menyuruh Yui meminum obat dan menanyakan keadaan Yui kepada tabib istana langit.

"Eh...ada Pangeran Zen." Ratu yang baru keluar dari WC membawa baskom kompresan terkejut, kalau ada pangeran Zen di istananya.

"Maaf merepotkan ya?!." Kata Ratu dengan tersenyum manis dan mengompres Yui yang lemas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok ratu, saya ke sini niat menjenguk kekasih ku tercinta." Kata Pangeran yang menghibur Yui supaya sehat dan tersenyum.

"Wah Yui beruntung mempunyaimu, sekali lagi Ratu minta maaf." Ratu tersenyum dan dia bersyukur Yui bisa tersenyum walau masih lemah. Dan berkat Zen datang, Yui terhibur dia tidak sedih karena keadaan adik dan dirinya yang sama-sama menderita penyakit parah.

"Ah...tidak apa-apa Ratu." Zen berkata malu pada ratu, dia salah tingkah. Kemudian dia beralih memijat kaki dan tangan Yui, Tabib istana laut dan langit bekerja sama membuat ramuan di kamar Yui sang perawat menusukkan jarum akupuntur ke tubuh Yui dan muka Yui.

"Nah Yui, biar aku suapin obatmu." Pangeran memberi obat, lewat tisu yang di kasih ke mulut Yui, supaya Yui tidak tersedak dan mengompreskan obat ke kaki Yui.

"Jangan ...huk...huk...repot...huk...huk...pangeran...zen..."

Yui sesak napasnya belum sembuh, Zen menangis di hadapan Yui. Yui tidak ingin merepotkan seorang pemuda yang baik hati dan tampan dari kerajaan langit dari negeri sihir menolong seorang putri yang lemah dan tak pantas untuknya.

"Gomen... ini karena aku kamu jadi begini ...Putri Yui..." Pangeran Minta maaf ke Yui, dan ia cerita dulu dia pernah di jodohkan tapi berkat dia berbicara kepada orang tuanya baik-baik dan menolak tunangannya, Raja sihir menyetujui keadaan dan memilih Zen supaya untuk memilih pasangan Zen sesuai selera Zen. Dia memberi semangat untuk Yui supaya cepat sembuh dan bisa membahas tentang cintanya Yui dan Zen.

"Setelah kamu sembuh aku akan mengajak mu jalan-jalan, aku nanti hubungi pengawal pribadiku untuk membelikan kursi roda di buat kamu jalan-jalan di darat." Kata Zen, dia akan membelikan kursi roda di darat dan mengajak Yui jalan-jalan.

"Kamu...tidak...salah...huk...hukkk... Pangeran Zen... hukk..hukkkk." Yui memuji Zen bahwa Zen tidak salah dan Yui juga tidak salah. Ini karena kesalah pahaman Raja laut saja yang berwatak egois demi keselamatan Laut.

"Nah... diminum dulu obatnya." Kata Zen Yang mencabuti Aku puntur dan membantu tabib dan perawat istana kerajaan. Zen dulu pernah di ajarkan orang tuanya tentang obat dan kesehatan. Dia juga dari kecil membaca catatan kakeknya ketika kecil, Zen adalah anak yang cerdas sama seperti Yui dan Miia.

"Zen menyupai Yui herbal dari tabib dan menyisir rambut Yui."

"Hukkk...hukkk."

Yui memegang dadanya yang sakit. Pangeran Zen mngelus dadanya Yui yang sakit. Dia menangis lagi kenapa Yui masih lemah, padahal sudah di beri obat-obatan.

"Okas...sak...hukkk...hukkk... sakit...oka...sak..."

Yui kesakitan dia sesak napas...nafasnya terbata-bata.

"Yui...kamu tidak apa-apa."

Ratu cema dan sedih. Dia memberi kalung mutiara pemberian nenek Yui dulu dia masih menyimpan mutiara, Ratu berharap semoga Yui sembuh, dia tau kalau kalung Yui sudah di berikan oleh Zen, Ratu bisa melihat organ Zen dan di dalamnya ada mutiara Yui, dia tidak ingin menanyakan Yui. Dan dia tidak ingin Zen dan Yui jadi sedih. Dia ingin bersikap adil tidak seperti Sang Raja suami Tercintanya yang terhipnotis masa lalu keluarga Duyung.

"Tabib ke adaan Miia gimana... dan keadaan Yui gimana.." Tanya Ratu dengan cemas.

"Miia keadaannya sudah pulih... tapi Yui yang tambah buruk." Jawab Tabib istana laut, tabib istana memprediksi bahwa tubuh Miia dan Yui ternyata berbeda. Yuii hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, sedangkan Miia bisa sembuh karena dari Gen Ayahnya dan Kakeknya. Sedangkan Yui menurun keadaan Ratu yang tidak bisa lemah, dulu Ratu sempat kritis saat melahirkan Yui dan Miia. Makanya Miia dan Yuii sakit karena Tabib menyuruh Ratu melahirkan Yui dan Miia saat masih berusia 8 bulan di rahim takut keadaan Ibu dan anaknya memburuk.

"Ratu,Raja...maaf kalau saya lancang...bolehkah saya bawa putri anda ke darat... di sana ada pengobatan yang mujarab...yang didirikan kakek dan ayah saya." Zen berkata kepada Ratu dan Raja Yang ada di depan kamar Yui.

"Raja...tolong hilangkan egoismu...ini demi Yui." Ratu memohon dan bersujud kepada Raja, ia menangis dan ia melihat keadaan Yui.

"Baiklah...jika terjadi sesuatu dengan putriku kamu akan di hukum." Akhirnya Raja menyetujui Ratu dan Zen tapi dengan syarat Yui harus selamat dan tidak sakit-sakitan.

"Yui... ayo kita pergi ke istana ku."

Pangeran menggendong Yui dengan menyelam menuju ke permukaan laut. Dan setelah sampai di pantai Yui di bawa dengan kursi roda yang terbang, pangeran menyulap kursi roda yang di duduki Yui menjadi kursi roda terbang. Mereka akhirnya berjalan-jalan di langit dan di darat, serta menunggu pengobatan Yui. Adik Yui yang di kamar sebelah mendengar dari Dayang bahwa Yui akan segera sembuh walau kemungkinan keberhasilannya 50:50.

"Syukur... kalau kakakku bisa sembuh walau hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Yang penting aku bisa bernapas lega, jika kakakku sakit diriku sakit. Tapi jika kakakku bisa sembuh aku juga bisa sembuh karena kami kembar tapi kelahiran kami di perlambat aku lahirnya tidak setelah kakak, karena demi ibuku." Miia tersenyum dan Dayang memijat Miia yang sudah mulai membaik.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Istana yang baru di kerajaan sihir

Cerita sebelumnya di istana laut sebelum Yui dan Zen pergi ke istana sihir:

Pangeran menggendong Yui dengan menyelam menuju ke permukaan laut. Dan setelah sampai di pantai Yui di bawa dengan kursi roda yang terbang, pangeran menyulap kursi roda yang di duduki Yui menjadi kursi roda terbang. Mereka akhirnya berjalan-jalan di langit dan di darat, serta menunggu pengobatan Yui. Adik Yui yang di kamar sebelah mendengar dari Dayang bahwa Yui akan segera sembuh walau kemungkinan keberhasilannya 50:50.

"Syukur... kalau kakakku bisa sembuh walau hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Yang penting aku bisa bernapas lega, jika kakakku sakit diriku sakit. Tapi jika kakakku bisa sembuh aku juga bisa sembuh karena kami kembar tapi kelahiran kami di perlambat aku lahirnya tidak setelah kakak, karena demi ibuku." Miia tersenyum dan Dayang memijat Miia yang sudah mulai membaik.

Yui menjalani perawatan yang serba canggih di istana sihir, dia memakai oksigen dan ECG jantung. Zen menemani Yui yang terbaring lemah, dia tiba-tiba koma karena kehausan dan penyakitnya kambuh. Yui berada di akuarium dengan oksigen dan ECG dia dalam keadaan koma. Zen berbaring di kursi menemani Yui yang koma.

Flash back Yui dan Zen di darat:

"Yui, aku ingin setelah kamu sembuh kita menikah. Ayahmu sudah menyetujuinya. Ayahku akan ke istana laut untuk memberitahukan bahwa Aku akan malamarmu." Pangeran Zen lagi mencium tangan Yui, Yui sedang di kursi roda menunggu saat operasi.

"Apakah harus terapi udara, Ya?" Tanya Yui yang sedang duduk di kursi roda dengan badan yang lemah.

"Iya, cintaku. Ini terapi untuk memasangkan oksigen ketika kamu akan di operasi." Pangeran Zen berjalan mendorong kursi roda, tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir ke pipinya dan membasahi matanya yang bersinar bagai kelereng berwarna putih susu.

"Pang-Pang- Aku haus." Yui tiba-tiba napasnya sesak, dia kehausan dan dehidrasi.

"Sebentar Ya sayang, aku bawakan air dari kereta delman." Zen berlari ke delman dengan cepat pas saat tiba di daratan dekat pantai tiba-tiba dia melihat Yui terbaring lemah dan kejang. Saat itu Zen memanggil burung merpati untuk membawakan Kereta kencana terbang dan dia menyuruh lumba-lumba untuk meminta maaf karena Yui tiba-tiba kritis. Raja laut dan Ratu datang karena mendapatkan kabar teleportasi dari lumba-lumba. Raja sihir meminta maaf dia tidak bermaksud menyelakai putri Yui, Miia sang adik menangis dan dia malah meminta maaf secara tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku Ayahanda dan Ibunda, Maafkan aku Raja sihir dan pangeran sihir. Seharusnya Aku tidak memaksa Yui ke istana sihir. Kalau ternyata malah menjadi lemah." Maria atau Miia yang biasa di panggil yui dengan sebutan Miia si manja menangis di kursi roda. **Walau keadaannya sudah sehat aku tidak seharusnya membuat kakak dan yang lain susah**. Miia berbisik dalam hati dia berdoa semoga kakak cepat sembuh. Tiba-tiba pacar Miia mencium Miia dan menenangkan Miia. Dia adalah teman baik Miia dan lumba-lumba, dia pengawal junior istana laut. Dia sudah di jodohkan dengan Miia dan Miia menerima dengan senang hati. Laki-laki itu nama panggilan sayang yang Miia panggil adalah lee yung, sang pengawal junior. Ratu dan Raja memakai helm air untuk menemani Yui, Yui di dalam kereta kencana pangeran sedang di kamar mandi dengan oksigen dan ECG jantung. Kereta kencana terbang menuju ke arah rumah sakit milik departemen kesehatan kerajaan sihir. Di sana sudah banyak tabib dan perawat kerajaan sihir menggopong yui segera memasuki laboraturium yang di dalamnya terdapat akuarium yang di sediakan oleh Pangeran untuk Yui. Dan Yui terbaring lemah di akuarium dengan alat infus dan peralatan medis yang di pasang di tubuhnya.

Flash Back Yui dan Zen Off:

Sebulan sudah Yui koma terbaring di istana sihir bagian departemen kesehatan di darat, di bawa Pangeran Zen. Zen bergumam dan berbicara sendiri.

'Yui kamu sudah terbaring lemah sebulan, ini sudah bulan musim salju. Kamu masih tidak sadarkan diri.' Ratu dan Raja laut melihat Zen berbicara sendiri mereka tak sanggup melihat calon menantunya menjadi aneh begini karena Yui Koma. Mereka berpamitan kepada Zen, dan pergi ke istana laut.

"Zen, kami pamit ya. Miia akan pulang bersama kami." Tidak ada jawaban dari Zen, Ratu dan Raja membawa miia ke istana laut dengan sihirnya. Zen masih menangis, tiba-tiba Yui menggerakan tangannya bergerak dan dia membuka matanya. Zen memanggil tabib dan suster. Zen juga mengecek nadi Yui.

"Tabib, Suster cepat kemari Putri Yui sudah sadar." Teriak Zen, dia meneriakkan Tabib dan perawat yang ada di depan pintu kamar ICU Yui. Zen memeriksa nadi Yui dan dia sambil menangis di hadapan Yui.

"Gimana cintaku, udah mendingan." Tanya zen sambil membawakan bubur dan obat herbal. Yang ada di samping Yui. Tabib memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Syukur, Putri sudah sadar. Tapi nadinya masih lemah dia butuh memulihkan tenaga. Sang tabib memeriksa dengan sihirnya dia mendengarkan suara detak yui dan memastikan Yui sudah sehat walau lemah.

"Pangeran syukur kamu segera memindahkan Yui ketika saya lagi membuat obat." Tabib berterima kasih karena anak didiknya cepat tanggap langsung memindahkan Yui ke bak mandi yang rendah ketika Yui sadar. Sang tabib melihat Yui di pindahkan ketika mereka membawa obat-obatan yang di luar. Tabib bisa melihat dengan matanya yang bisa menerawang benda yang tak terlihat dari dalam. Makanya dia berterima kasih kepada Zen yang cepat dan tanggap. Yui tiba-tiba menjawab dengan nada lemah.

"Sudah, ak-aku sudah bai-kkan. Terima-kasih... Pa-pa-pa-ngeran... dan Jug-jugga para medis."

"Bo...leh...aku...ngikk...ki..rim...su...rat...ngik..." Yui berkata pelan-pelan, sambil membuka masker oksigennya.

Terkadang ashmaku kumat terkadang tidak, kata tabib aku kemarin koma sebulan lebih di kerajaan sihir ashmaku dan jantungku parah parah. Ya Tuhan aku telah membuat seluruh istana sihir dan Laut panik karena komaku. Ujar Yui di dalam hati, dia pasti juga membuat Mia menangis.

"Boleh sayangku, tapi sehabis ini kamu istirahat ya. Minum obat herbal yang di campur bubur nasi tanpa sayur dan lauk." Zen mencium kening Yui.

Zen menciumku dan dia berkata bulan depan dia akan melamarku. Tapi kondisi ku habis dari koma aku minta izin Raja dengan baik-baik supaya aku bisa menikah. Entah kenapa keadaan ku lemah begini. Gumam Yui terheran bingung seribu bahasa, dia harus menunggu kondisinya sembuh dan baru boleh menikah.

Klik

Suara pena berbunyi Yui mulai menghentikan lamunannya dan menulis surat izin untuk menikahi Zen, dan memberi tahu kalau Zen akan segera melamar Yui.

Dear Ayah dan Ibu

Aku sudah membaik meski belum sembuh benar, oh ia Ayah. Zen mau melamar ku bulan depan. Restui kami Ayah, Ibu. Hanya dia yang bisa menolongku saat penyakit ku kambuh. Kapan-kapan aku akan menjenguk ayah dan ibu ke laut. Salam juga untuk Miia, bilanglah jangan menangis karena kakaknya sudah sembuh.

From: Yui

"Ngikk...ngikkk..."

Tiba-tiba ashma Yui dan jantung Yui mendadak kumat, Zen menolongku ke kasur. Zen segera mengirim surat dengan memantrai surat itu anti air.

"Udah kamu istirahat ya, biar aku sihir surat ini anti air."

"Surat pergilah ke istana laut." Zen lekas mengirim surat dengan sihir dan ia berpamitan kepada Yui untuk memanggil tabib. Di balik jendela ada seorang cewek dia saking kesal terhadap Yui yang banyak perhatian ke pada Zen. Sedangkan dirinya tidak di perhatikan Zen meski keluarga Zen belum memutuskan dia di usir dan tidak di restui. Cewek yang menyamar menjadi perawat itu melihat surat terbang dan menghilang.

Sring... sring

Surat itu pun menghilang, dan sampai ke istana laut.

"Ngikkk...hu...huk... "

Badanku kejang-kejang lagi, Zen cemas. Tabib bilang aku tidak boleh banyak pikiran. Yui berbicara di dalam hati dan Zen berpamitan ke Yui.

"Sayang aku panggil tabib Ya, kamu jangan banyak pikiran kan tabib bilang kamu harus tiduran." Zen menambah kata-kata Yui saat Yui sedang melamun. Zen membaca pikiran Yui untuk membuat supaya Yui menuruti kata tabib, Zen merubah nada perkataan Yui dengan mengganti menjadi nada perintah. Zen mencium Yui dan berpamitan

\- di istana laut-

"Ayah... ibu... aku dapat surat dari kak Yui."

Miia berlari menghadap Raja dan Ratu... dia berlari dengan menggunakan kursi rodanya yang di sihir dengan menjadi kaki robot.

"Ada apa Miia kamu belum sembuh benar."

Ada surat dari onee san. Eh maksud Miia dari Kakak tercinta.

Srekkk

Amplop surat di buka oleh Raja dan sang Ratu pun berada di dekat Miia dan Raja.

 _Dear Ayah dan Ibu_

 _Aku sudah membaik meski belum sembuh benar, oh ia ayah... Zen mau melamar ku bulan depan. Restui kami Ayah, Ibu. Hanya dia yang bisa menolongku saat penyakit ku kambuh. Kapan-kapan aku akan menjenguk ayah dan ibu ke laut. Salam buat Miia ku suruh dia tenang karena keadaanku sudah membaik meski masih lemah._

 _From: Yui_

POV Miia.

"Yokatta Yui sudah agak mendingan aku selalu memanggil kakak tidak sopan." Miia memutar kursi rodanya dan memeluk Raja dan Ratu.

Ibu menangis terharu ketika kakak Yui sudah sehat, Ibu memeluk aku juga.

"Oka-sama jangan nangis." Kata Miia. Dia menghibur Ratu yang meangis terharu karena Yui sudah sembuh.

"Ibu tidak menangis kok Miia, Cuma terharu." Usap Ratu kekening Miia dan dia mengelap air mata

\- di istna sihir-

"Hukkk...hukkk..." Saat itu asma Yui kambuh dan jantungnya kumat, dia masih terbaring di bak mandi dan dada Yui di pasang ECG dan Masker Oksigen. Tiba-Tiba seorang perawat tidak di kenal masuk ke ruang Yui dia membawakan racun untuk membunuh Yui, dia menyuntikan racun ikan buntal ke infus Yui dan mematikan Oksigen.

"Rasain Perempuan kampungan dan penyakitan, semenjak Zen ketemu kamu dia jadi berubah yang biasanya murah senyum dan perhatian sekarang malah dia tidak mau menyapa ku lagi. Kalau kamu ingin mendapatkan antidotenya, kamu harus menjauh dari Zen." Perempuan itu tertawa di depan Yui yang tiba-tiba kejang-kejang. Yui memencet bel alarm yang di sediakan Zen.

"Si-apa kamu?" Tubuh Yui kejang-kejang dan napasnya sesak dadanya memerah mukanya pucat. Mata Yui merah dan Yui memuntahkan darah. Alarm Zen berbunyi Zen melihat kalau Yui menekan tombol darurat, Zen berdebar.

"Ada apa Ini, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Tabib Ayo ke ruang Yui. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di ruangan Yui."

Saat Zen tiba di ruang Yui, Zen melihat Yui terbaring lemah. Ketika dia mau membuka masker yang di pakai perawat, perawat itu sudah kabur. Di situ Yui sedang sakit dan lemah, sang tabib yang satu sedang menyedot racun di tubuh Yui dan yang lain sedang mengejar perawat palsu. Tapi sayang perawat itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Ze-Zen... Ma-Maukah ...Kamu menikahiku?." Yui tiba-tiba kembali koma, saat itu Raja dan Artu laut menuju rumah sakit sihir. Keadaan Yui masih belum sadar, pangeran terkejut ketika Yui koma Ratu dan Raja laut datang. Pangeran menangis dan meminta ampun kepada orang tua Yui. Raja dan Ratu menyuruh Zen berdiri, ketika Ratu mau masuk dia mencium aroma Yui ada di tubuh perawat itu. Dan Ratu mendengar keributan ketika Zen dan Tabib istana berteriak tangkap maling. Suasana Istana sihir bagian departemen kesehatan ramai, Raja Sihir dan Ratu sihir juga datang. Sang Pelaku mencoba lolos namun Raja sihir memberi tembakan di kaki perawat palsu itu. Antidote terjatuh dari saku Perawat itu, pangeran mencium bau yang cocok untuk mengobati luka dalam Yui karena bau antidote itu adalah obat penyembuh luka dalam yang terkena racun. Yui di suntikan antidote keadaannya membaik, Miia datang menyusul ibunya dan mendekati Yui. Dia duduk di samping Yui dengan kursi roda.

"Maafkan aku Yui, jika aku menjagamu pasti kamu tidak akan terluka lagi." Tiba-tiba tangan Yui bergerak dia tersadar dari Komanya setelah 2 jam, dan darahnya mulai membentuk lagi racun di tubuh yui Hilang.

#bagaimana rencana pernikahan Yui, apakah pernikahan Yui akan di laksanakan dan apakah perawat palsu itu baik-baik saja kita nantikan kisah selanjutnya (narasi dari author)

#jangan lupa di like dan di komen. Okee...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Suasana Baru di kerajaan sihir part 2

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Ze-Zen... Ma-Maukah ...Kamu menikahiku?." Yui tiba-tiba kembali koma, saat itu Raja dan Artu laut menuju rumah sakit sihir. Keadaan Yui masih belum sadar, pangeran terkejut ketika Yui koma Ratu dan Raja laut datang. Pangeran menangis dan meminta ampun kepada orang tua Yui. Raja dan Ratu menyuruh Zen berdiri, ketika Ratu mau masuk dia mencium aroma Yui ada di tubuh perawat itu. Dan Ratu mendengar keributan ketika Zen dan Tabib istana berteriak tangkap maling. Suasana Istana sihir bagian departemen kesehatan ramai, Raja Sihir dan Ratu sihir juga datang. Sang Pelaku mencoba lolos namun Raja sihir memberi tembakan di kaki perawat palsu itu. Antidote terjatuh dari saku Perawat itu, pangeran mencium bau yang cocok untuk mengobati luka dalam Yui karena bau antidote itu adalah obat penyembuh luka dalam yang terkena racun. Yui di suntikan antidote keadaannya membaik, Miia datang menyusul ibunya dan mendekati Yui. Dia duduk di samping Yui dengan kursi roda.

"Maafkan aku Yui, jika aku menjagamu pasti kamu tidak akan terluka lagi." Tiba-tiba tangan Yui bergerak dia tersadar dari Komanya setelah 2 jam, dan darahnya mulai membentuk lagi racun di tubuh yui Hilang.

Chapter 9 Putri Duyung dan Pangeran Sihir

Sore harinya setelah kasus tragedi pasien di racuni oleh perawat misterius, suasana Rumah Sakit Sihir menjadi Ramai. Semua pengawal Laut dan Istana bekerja sama demi keamanan. Dan di kamar terbaring lemah Gadis berambut putih abu-abu, Ia tidur di bak mandi yang di sediakan oleh Pangeran Zen. Gadis Itu adalah Yui yang di racuni oleh perawat misterius, dia sedang dalam perawatan terapi oleh Tabib dan perawat. Miia atau Maria sang adik sedang menemani Yui yang menjalani terapi dan Kemo terapi yang di laksanakan di rumah sakit Yui.

"Kak, Jika kakak nanti menikah. Aku akan Ajak Pacarku yang kemarin menemani ku saat Kakak sakit." Miia menegur Yui, supaya Sang Kakak cepat pulih. Ia memberi semangat supaya Yui bisa menikah dan mendahului Miia.

"Ka-Kamu, Ke-Ke-kecil. Su-sudah, Pa-pa-pacaran." Yui dengan masker oksigennya berbicara terbata-bata dalam keadaan lemah. Dia menasihati adiknya yang masih polos sudah mempunyai pacar, sedangkan Raja tidak setuju kalau Miia pacaran. Suasana istana kembali segar, dan ceria. Vas bunga yang berisi bunga Lili kesukaan Yui dan Miia memancarkan aura segar, matahari sudah mau tenggelam. Hari menandakan sore, Zen yang di samping Yui tersenyum karena Yui sudah sadar. Sedangkan sang perawat palsu yang lewat di hutan bertemu dengan ibunya Yaitu Putri Almaka Sepupu Raja sihir.

Di Hutan Yang lebat, Mantan Tunangan Zen penuh Luka di kakinya. Sang Putri Sihir dari negeri El-Vada yang bernama Zeli tidak terima anaknya di lukai oleh sepupunya. Wajahnya sangat murka, dia juga memarahi Putri kesayangannya yang ceroboh.

"Sudah ibu katakan, lain kali jangan ceroboh jadi Putri bangsawan. Jika Kamu mau merebut Zen kamu harus berpura-pura baik." Putri Zasko anak dari Putri Zeli merintih kesakitan dia meminta tolong ibunya untuk menyembuhkan luka bakar yang ada di kakinya.

"Ibu, hiks...hiks... aku berjanji tidak akan ceroboh lagi." Darah mengalir dari betis Putri Zasko, kaki Putri Zasko berdarah. Sang Ibu menolong putrinya dia mencari obat herbal yang ada di hutan dan berpamitan kepada putrinya.

"Sudah, kamu disini dulu Ibu mencari Lidah Buaya untuk mengobati luka bakarmu." Sang Ibu pergi mencari Lidah Buaya, dan Putri Zasko terbaring lemah di Hutan karena Luka bakar yang dideritanya akibat meracuni Putri Yui dari kerajaan Laut.

Di istana Sihir, di daratan bagian kementrian kesehatan. Sedang rapat membahas kesembuhan Putri Yui dan Miia. Tabib dan Perawat dari Istana Laut dan Sihir sedang membahas supaya usia Yui dan Miia di perpanjang walau usia mereka tidak lama lagi tidak akan bertahan lagi. Yui dan Miia mengalami penyakit terminal tabib istana laut sudah menyerah dengan keadaan mereka berdua, di satu sisi Tabib kagum sama Miia yang bisa bertahan sedangkan di sisi lain Tabib Cemas dengan keadaan Yui yang tidak bisa capek sedikitpun.

"Tabib, bagaimana operasi yang akan kita lakukan?." Tanya Perawat istana untuk menolong Yui dan Miia. Mereka menunggu keputusan tabib istana sihir.

"Saran saya dengan memberi cincin di pembuluh darahnya, itu akan memperpanjang usianya. Dan memperlambat kematiannya." Tabib El sedang menjelaskan proses operasi untuk pemberian cincin di pembuluh darah Yui dan Miia.

"Tapi Tabib, besar kemungkinan Mereka dua mempunyai peluang untuk bertahan sedikit. Yaitu 50 : 50." Jawab Tabib kerajaan laut dan perawat Laut. Mereka tidak bisa mengoperasi Yui dan Miia karena keadaan Yui dan Miia bisa bahaya. Jika Yui dan Miia mengalami pendarahan berat seperti Ayah dan Ibunya itu malah membuat Yui dan Miia meninggal.

"Sisanya Kita serahkan sama sang pencipta, Jika Operasi Berhasil. Kita akan memberi tahu Sang Ratu laut dan Raja laut. Tapi Jika Operasi gagal kita siap menerima Hukum alam." Jawab Tabib El dengan optimis semoga operasi nanti berhasil. Tabib El keluar ruang rapat, Sang tabib memberi Tahu Ratu dan Raja luat untuk menyiapkan proses operasi kedua anak Ratu dan Raja laut.

"Wahai, Baginda Raja dan Ratu. Apakah Boleh saya menyarankan kalau Putri Yui dan Miia Kami operasi untuk memperlambat ajalnya. Jika sesuatu yang Buruk terjadi kami siap di hukum sesuai Hukum Alam." Tabib istana sihir berlutut, dan semua para medis di istana sihir juga tabib dan perawat laut berlutut di hadapan penguasa laut dalam.

"Kalian, berdirilah. Aku ijinkan kalian mengoperasi anakku. Aku tidak ingin egois dan menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.." Sang Raja laut memberi izin kepada para medis di istana sihir. Ratu tersenyum dan kagum kepada Raja laut yang berubah drastis menjadi pemaaf 100% , Ratu terkejut suaminya tidak Egois. Sedangkan di depan Raja laut dan sihir Zen berlutut untuk izin ke kamar Yui. Zen akan memberi perintah untuk Yui dan adiknya segera istirahat.

"Ayah, Aku akan ke makar Yui. Untuk memberi informasi kalau nanti malam mereka berdua akan segera di operasi." Zen berlutut dan sang ayah sudah memberi aba-aba, Raja laut juga memberi pin untuk menyetujui perkataan Zen. Zen bergegas ke istana dengan menghilang dan saat tiba di ruang Yui, Zen mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.

"Yui, Miia kalian istirahatlah. Nanti malam kalian akan di operasi. Tabib akan menolongmu untuk memberi peluang hidup." Zen berjalan menuju kasur dan memberi ciuman pada Yui.

"Benarkah, kakak ipar?" Miia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Zen.

"Benar adik iparku yang imut kalian berdua akan di operasi supaya kalian bisa mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang kalian inginkan. Dan Buat Yui supaya bisa menikah denganku." Zen menjelaskan bahwa ucapannya itu bukan main-main melainkan Ucapan itu adalah perintah dari Istana Laut dan Sihir.

"Yey, kakak... aku bisa melihat mu menikah nanti. Dengan gaun yang anggun aku akan melihat kalian menjadi suami istri yang bahagia." Miia terlalu bersemangat hingga ia tak sadar kalau kursi rodanya akan terjatuh, Zen langsung menolong Miia.

"Sudah, Miia tidur Ya. Yui juga Tidur. Nanti malam pada dini hari kalian akan di operasi." Zen membawa Miia sambil mencium pacarnya yang terbaring lemah.

"Kakak, maafkan aku Ya. Kak Zen." Miia merasa bersalah karena dirinya yang ceroboh.

"Sudah kamu tidur, Nanti Pacarku bangun kalau kamu ribut terus. Selamat malam Adik Iparku." Zen Menuju ke lab untuk menyiapkan peralatan operasi dia mengganti pakaian istana menjadi pakaian bedah. Seketika dia sudah berkemas, Raja dan Ratu sihir datang dan memberi Semangat untuk anaknya.

"Pangeran Zen, Anakku yang tersayang. Kamu telah dewasa dan menjadi Tabib istana yang handal. Tidak salah Raja memberimu izin kepadamu untuk menjadi Tabib." Ratu menangis dan bangga anaknya dewasa, kelak Ratu dan Raja mendapatkan seorang cucu yaitu Penerus Kerajaan Sihir.

Pangeran Zen memeluk orang tuanya, dia bergegas menuju ruang operasi. Di sana dia menyediakan alat-alat operasi. Yui dan Miia berada di ruang persiapan operasi. Yui terbangun kalau dirinya sudah di ruang Icu bersama adiknya. Jam sudah menandakan Jam 1 tidak terasa suasana di kerajaan sihir semakin larut pagi. Menunjukkan jam 1 pagi dini hari.

"Ze-Zen, di sini suasananya Beda ya. Hukkk-hukkk." Yui berbicara dengan terbata-bata, keadaannya sangat sakit. Zen menyuruh Yui untuk tidak banyak bicara dan menghirup oksigen obat bius supaya Yui tertidur.

Yui, kamu bisa tidak membayangkankan sesuatu yang indah."

"Bisa, Zen." Yui tertidur dan membayangkan sesuatu yang indah. Operasi di mulai, Tabib istana memasangkan ring di pembuluh darah Yui. Zen meneliti rekaman di organ Yui, Sang Ratu laut dan Raja laut sedang menunggu di luar ruang operasi di kamar ICU VVIP. Di dalam ruang operasi di kamar Yui, Tabib sedang menjahit dada Yui. ECG di ruang Operasi berbunyi lampu ruang operasi di kamar ICU masih bernyala biru yang artinya masih dalam proses operasi.

Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip... Suara Monitor di Ecg berbunyi teratur, Syukurlah proses operasi berjalan lancar. Zen bernapas lega, operasi sudah selesai dan Lampu berubah Hijau di Ruang Yui. Tabib dan Zen keluar.

"Yang Mulia Risi dan Paduka Andes. Putrimu Yui telah selesai operasi, proses operasi berjalan dengan lancar tidak ada hambatan." Kata Tabib dengan muka bahagia karena operasi berjalan lancar. Sang Raja bernapas, Ratu bergegas menuju ke kamar Yui. Di kamar Miia juga sedang di adakan Operasi Oleh Tabib El dan Perawat Ye. Operasi di ruang Miia sudah selesai juga.

Sebelumnya di kisah Yui dan Miia para tabib membagi Tugasnya.

Flash Back setelah rapat:

"Tabib El dan Perawat Ye kalian mengoperasi Miia, sedangkan Saya dan Zen mengoperasi Yui. Para Medis di istana kita sangat banyak. Saya akan memanfaatkan peluang ini untuk kesembuhan Putri Laut dan adiknya." Tabib istana laut menyuruh pembagian tugas di bagi menjadi dua supaya para medis tidak kelelahan. Jika mereka bergantian mengoperasi peluang keselamatan Miia dan Yuii sangat minim, nyawa mereka akan terancam dan para medis juga akan di hukum mati.

Flash Back Off:

DI ruang itu Miia di bawa ke ruang Yuii supaya perawatan terakhir tidak terbuang sia-sia, pada saat Miia sedang di pindahkan ke kamar Yui. Yui menggerakan tangan, keadaannya membaik. Yui mulai membuka mata dan keadaannya makin memabik.

Bersambung.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rencana Pernikahan

Di cerita sebelumnya:

Flash Back setelah rapat:

"Tabib El dan Perawat Ye kalian mengoperasi Miia, sedangkan Saya dan Zen mengoperasi Yui. Para Medis di istana kita sangat banyak. Saya akan memanfaatkan peluang ini untuk kesembuhan Putri Laut dan adiknya." Tabib istana laut menyuruh pembagian tugas di bagi menjadi dua supaya para medis tidak kelelahan. Jika mereka bergantian mengoperasi peluang keselamatan Miia dan Yuii sangat minim, nyawa mereka akan terancam dan para medis juga akan di hukum mati.

Flash Back Off:

DI ruang itu Miia di bawa ke ruang Yuii supaya perawatan terakhir tidak terbuang sia-sia, pada saat Miia sedang di pindahkan ke kamar Yui. Yui menggerakan tangan, keadaannya membaik. Yui mulai membuka mata dan keadaannya makin membaik.

(Putri Duyung dan Pangeran Sihir)

Dayang Mei melihat Yui menggerakan tangannya dan membuka tangannya, Dayang memanggil Pangeran Zen yang sedang di depan ruang Yui.

"Tuan Muda Zen, Putri Yui. Putri Yui!?, Putri... !." Dayang Mei meneriakkan Zen kalau Yui sudah sadar, dan memeriksa denyut nadi Yui. Dayang Mei adalah Perawat dia bekerja di istana Laut sebagai medis dan dayang yang mengasuh Yui sejak kecil ketika sakit parah. Pangeran Zen segera berlari ke arah Dayang Mei dan Yui. Dia meneteskan air mata karena Kekasihnya Yui sudah sadar, dan memanggil nama panjang Dayang Mei.

"...Mei... , ...Mei Azlee..., Mei...". Putri duyung Yui memanggil nama Mei dengan nada lemah, dia keadaannya sudah sadar namun keadaannya masih belum sembih benar. Pangeran Zen menyebut namanya sendiri untuk memperjelas apakah Yui ingat namanya?.

"Aku Zen, apakah Kamu masih mengenalku ataukah kamu lupa ingatan Yui. Aku Zen, kekasih mu 2 Bulan lalu kita bertemu di istana dan sebulan lalu kita pacaran di darat dekat pantai asia." Zen menangis, dia bersyukur Yui sudah sadar. Dia juga akan memindahkan Yui ke Istananya di negeri langit sihir, Zen menyuruh Dayang Mei untuk menyiapkan kursi roda dan mendandani Yui untuk pertemuan press bahwa dia akan merencanakan pernikahannya Bulan Ini dengan mengundang para bangsawan datang ke pernikahannya. Seketika itu Yui tiba-tiba menanyakan apakah Zen sudah punya tunangan sebelum Zen bertemu dengan Yui.

"Ze-Zen, ap-apakah k-ka-ka-kamu-pu-pu-punya Tu-Tunangan?, Se-se-sebelum- ber-te-mu- denganku." Yui menanyakan Zen, apakah Zen benar benar single atau sudah punya tunangan.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu Yui?, meskipun aku dulu pernah bertunangan tapi itu masa laluku. Dan Cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir adalah kamu di mataku." Zen menyisir Yui, dia meyakinkan Yui, walau dulu dia punya tunangan namun dia sudah membatalkan rencana perkawinan Tunangannya dengan dia. "Kamu tidak usah cemas, kamulah yang aku cintai sekarang."

Yui tersenyum dan bersyukur, dan Yui teringat mungkin yang meracuninya mantan pacar atau tunangannya Zen di masa lalu. Dia memberi tahu bahwa sebelum Yui di rawat di rumah sakit kerajaan sihir, dia di ikuti seorang cewek pas pacaran dengan Zen.

"Zen, maaf kalau ini menyinggung masa lalumu. Tapi aku merasa ada janggal, bulan lalu pas kita pacaran dan kita di serang Hiu. Ada seorang cewek yang mengikutimu, dia juga kemarin meracuniku." Yui menunduk, dia takut salah dan takut lancang karena mencurigai wanita yang mengikuti dirinya dan Zen.

Tiba-tiba Zen memeluk dan mencium Yui, dan dia berkata bahwa itu bukan kesalahan kalau Yui berkata seperti itu.

"Kamu tidak salah kok, Putri Yui. Wajar kamu curiga dengan orang yang tidak di kenal." Suasana di rumah sakit tampak cerah, burung berkicau dan angin meniup korden di ruang Yui. Jendela terbuka dan bunga bermekaran dengan indah. Kupu-kupu masuk ke Ruang Yui di mana Yui berbaring.

Yui berbicara kepada Zen indahnya suasana di istana pangeran dan di rumah sakit pangeran.

"Wah, di istana ku hanya ada jenis ikan saja. Tidak ada jenis kupu-kupu di laut, dan tidak ada Burung dan Bunga yang indah di laut." Yui terpesona dengan suasana di kerajaan langit.

"Di sini berbagai macam tanaman dan hewan, beda di laut."

"Aku terkejut waktu dulu aku menghadiri acara istana sihir, pemandangannya indah dan waktu itu aku begitu menikmati di istana sihir."

"Itulah namanya istana sihir, sangat indah dan perlengkapannya sangat komplit mulai dari kesehatan sampai perekonomian." Pangeran memperjelas mengapa Istananya begitu indah dan modern, karena istana sihir adalah kerajaan yang modern dan berkelas atas.

Pa-Pa-Pangeran!?. Yui tiba-tiba sesak napas dan sakit dadanya. Pangeran bergegas memberikan Obat herbal ke dada Yui dan meminumkannya supaya kekasihnya sehat dan rencana pernikahannya bisa di percepat.

"Ayo di minum dan obat separonya akan ku berikan ke bagian dadamu dan perutmu." Pangeran menyuapkan Yui obat herbal dan memanggil Dayang Mei untuk memberikan obat itu ke dada Yui serta mendandani Yui.

Dayang, tolong oleskan obat ini ke dada dan perut Yui. Jangan lupa dandankan Putri Yui dengan anggun. Dayang Mei bergegas menyuruh Yui ke kamar mandi untuk memberikan obat di dada dan perut Yui, serta mendandani Putri Yui.

 _You are beautifully, The Glorius prinsess. I alway make you happy and beautiful_.

Dayang Mei mendandani Yui dengan cantik dan membuat putri yui sangat anggun. Yui bersiap keluar ruang dengan kursi roda. Sementara Pangeran dan yang lain sudah menunggu di luar ruangan Yui. Miia sudah berpakaian anggun untuk memulai press dengan wartawan laut dan wartawan sihir sudah menunggu di ruang rapat di rumah sakit.

"Pangeran, bagaimana penampilanku." Yui keluar dari ruang tidur di rumah sakitnya, Semua mata terpana karena Yui keluar dari ruang perawatan. Sang adik langsung bergurau dan berkata pada Putri Yui dan Zen.

"Wah, ini kakak tercintaku yang selama ini menghilang dari laut. Kakak selalu berpakaian Tomboy jadi aku tidak mengenal kakak dan menganggap kakak bukan kakak istimewaku."

Miia mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri dan menyuruh Pangeran Zen segera mendorong Putri Yui ke ruang rapat. Ratu dan Raja laut sudah menunggu di ruang rapat bersama Ratu dan Raja sihir. Yui memasuki ruang rapat bersama adiknya dan pangeran Zen. Pangeran Zen memberikan pengumuman bahwa besok adalah hari H pernikahannya dengan Putri Yui.

 **"** **Pengumuman Besok Saya dan Putri Yui akan segera menikah, di karenakan Kondisi Putri Yui yang sedang sakit parah dan Saya ingin menikahi Kekasih Yui sebelum dia meninggalkan ku selamanya."** Statement Pangeran sihir begitu membuat semua orang terkejut karena Zen mengumumkan dengan air mata yang mengalir. Wartawan menanyakan acara pernikahannya di selenggarakan di laut atau di kerajaan sihir.

"Pangeran, Acara pernikahan akan di adakan di kediaman Putri Yui atau di kediaman Pangeran Zen?". Putri Yui melihat pangeran Zen yang menangis tidak tega melihat kekasihnya bersedih lagi, ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan wartawan walau keadaannya masih lemah dan sakit.

"Acaranya akan di adakan di Kediaman Pangeran Zen, Saya akan meninap di istana Pangeran Zen untuk acara besok." Putri Yui menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan, dia gemetaran tangannya. Pangeran langsung memeluk dan mencium Yui supaya tidak gugup dan sesak napas. Suasana makin romantis, sedangkan di kediaman Sepupu Raja sihir Sang Putri dan anaknya sedang menonton berita di TV.

"Mamah, hiks...Hiks... ini tidak adil bagiku. Ini tidak akan ku biarkan akan aku bunuh kamu Putri Yui. Kamu membuatku hancur." Putri sihir Zasko marah dan memanas, emosinya meluap dia tidak sudi Zen menikah dengan Yui dari kerajaan laut. Tiba-tiba Putri Zeli menapar anak kesayangannya.

 _Plakkkk..._

Putri Zeli menapar anaknya dan memarahinya. Anaknya tidak bisa menahan Emosi dan ceroboh dalam gegabah.

"Sudah ibu bilangkan, jangan gegabah. Baru saja kita dari hutan untuk bersembunyi dan mengobati lukamu. Sekarang kamu malah membuat masalah baru, kalau nanti kita tertangkap bisa di hukum mati." Ucap Putri Zeli yang kesal kepadanya anaknya, dia tiba-tiba menangis.

Putri Zasko berlutut pada Ibunya, dia menangis dan meminta maaf tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Putri Zeli memaafkan anaknya, dia memeluk anaknya dan mengusap air mata anaknya.

"Sudahlah putriku, sekarang begini biar ibu yang akan mengurus urusan ini kamu tinggal memainkan perannya. Untuk merebut hati Ratu siska dan Raja Andres ibu akan memainkan peran yang sangat besar." Putri Zeli merencanakan sesuatu yang licik untuk membuat kerajaan Sihir dan Laut berperang.

Putri Zeli menyiapkan makanan untuk anaknya, ia berbicara dalam hati dengan penuh amarah. Bahwa dia tidak akan membuat Istana Laut dan Sihir menjadi aman.

 _Kurang ajar kau sepupuku, beraninya melukai anakku. Akan kubuat kalian menderita sesuai yang kau lakukan kepada anakku._

Sedangkan di rumah sakit, Putri Yui dan Adiknya di bawa ke Ruangnya untuk istirahat yang Cukup. Supaya acara pernikahan Zen dan Yui berjalan lancar, Yui dan adiknya tidur di kamar satu ruangan. Zen sedang berbincang di luar ruangan Yui, Yui dan Miia sedang tidur malamnya mereka akan ke istana sihir untuk menginap. Pangeran Zen menyiapkan persiapan ke istana Sihir, Yui dan Miia tertidur Pulas. Jam begitu cepat di ilayah sihir, sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Zen membangunkan Miia dan Yui untuk bersiap menuju istana sihir.

"Yui, Miia ayo bangun. Semua sudah menunggumu kalian di luar." Pangeran Zen menghidupkan lampu kamar rumah sakit.

"Udah Jam 7 malam ya, waktu di laut berbeda dengan Waktu di darat." Kata Miia yang heran kenapa begitu cepat waktu di laut dengan di darat.

"Miia, Ayo pakai jaketmu!. Kakak sudah siap." Yui menyuruh Miia bergegas dan menuju ke luar ruangan. Hari ini adalah persiapan pernikahan Yui dan Zen, Miia tersenyum bahagia. Karena saudara kembarnya menikah. Miia dan Yui lahir identik, jika Yui sakit Miia juga sakit. Jikka Yui sehat Miia juga sehat.

Raut wajah pangeran tampak bahagia juga ia mendorong kursi roda Yui dan Miia ke luar ruangan, di sana Yui dan Miia sudah di tunggu Ratu dan Raja laut serta Orang tuanya Zen jua sudah menunggu Zen. Kereta Terbang sudah berada di luar Rumah sakit istana. Yui dan Miia menuju kereta kencana, di dalam kereta kencana di sediakan kamar mandi untuk keluarga Duyung beristirahat.

Sedangkan anaknya putri Zeli dan Pangeran Hiu bertemu di taman sedang mengintip suasana di rumah sakit. Mereka bertabrakan, dan saling menyalahkan.

 **Bruuuuk...**

Pangeran Hiu bertabrakan mantan pacarnya Zen.

"Aduh... Kamu kenapa sih menghalangi ku?" Kata Putri Zasko marah dengan Pangeran Hiu.

"Lah, Kamu kenapa di sini?. Aku ke sini buat mengintip Tunanganku Putri Yui." Pangeran Hiu bertanya balik kepada putri Zasko dan menjelaskan tujuannya datang ke sini.

"Aku juga sama Tujuannya, Oh Iya sampai lupa aku mau bicara apa?, Dengar Ya pangeran Hiu tunanganmu itu telah merebut kekasihku." Putri Zasko saling beradu mulut dengan Pangeran Hiu.

"Heh, bukannya Pacarmu itu ya yang memasuki daerah terlarang di negeriku. Dan merebut tunanganku." Pangeran Hiu berbalik menyalahkan Putri Zasko. Kereta Kencana yang di tumpangi Kerajaan duyung dan kerajaan sihir sudah terbang, sedangkan Putri Zasko dan Pangeran Hiu ketinggalan informasi yang ia kuping dari perbincangan Dayang dan Pengawal istana.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Di chapter sebelumnya:

Raut wajah pangeran tampak bahagia juga ia mendorong kursi roda Yui dan Miia ke luar ruangan, di sana Yui dan Miia sudah di tunggu Ratu dan Raja laut serta Orang tuanya Zen jua sudah menunggu Zen. Kereta Terbang sudah berada di luar Rumah sakit istana. Yui dan Miia menuju kereta kencana, di dalam kereta kencana di sediakan kamar mandi untuk keluarga Duyung beristirahat.

Sedangkan anaknya putri Zeli dan Pangeran Hiu bertemu di taman sedang mengintip suasana di rumah sakit. Mereka bertabrakan, dan saling menyalahkan.

Bruuuuk...

Pangeran Hiu bertabrakan mantan pacarnya Zen.

"Aduh... Kamu kenapa sih menghalangi ku?" Kata Putri Zasko marah dengan Pangeran Hiu.

"Lah, Kamu kenapa di sini?. Aku ke sini buat mengintip Tunanganku Putri Yui." Pangeran Hiu bertanya balik kepada putri Zasko dan menjelaskan tujuannya datang ke sini.

"Aku juga sama Tujuannya, Oh Iya sampai lupa aku mau bicara apa?, Dengar Ya pangeran Hiu tunanganmu itu telah merebut kekasihku." Putri Zasko saling beradu mulut dengan Pangeran Hiu.

"Heh, bukannya Pacarmu itu ya yang memasuki daerah terlarang di negeriku. Dan merebut tunanganku." Pangeran Hiu berbalik menyalahkan Putri Zasko. Kereta Kencana yang di tumpangi Kerajaan duyung dan kerajaan sihir sudah terbang, sedangkan Putri Zasko dan Pangeran Hiu ketinggalan informasi yang ia kuping dari perbincangan Dayang dan Pengawal istana.

Chapter 11

Persiapan Pernikahan Zen dan Yui

Di perjalan di langit, Zen memasuki Kamar mandi dia melihat Yui yang tertidur pulas. Di samping itu Zen sedang mengompres Yui, saat Itu Miia berbicara dengan Zen bahwa dia ingin kakaknya bahagia sebelum Miia dan Yui meninggal.

"Calon kakak Ipar, EH maaf Pangeran Zen. Aku mempunyai satu permohonan, yaitu jagalah kakakku sebelum Aku dan Kakakku meninggal. Aku ingin dia sehat." Miia menangis dan memegang Tangan Yui, Miia yang duduk di kursa sama-sama sakit hanya bisa berharap Umur Yui dan dirinya bisa bertahan menghadapi penyakit terminal ini. Penyakit Yui dan Miia tidak bisa di sembuhkan karena hemo globin Miia dan Yui terlalu rendah. Yui dan Miia juga menderita Ashma akut dan lemah jantung. Pangeran Zen melihat Miia yang memegang tangan Yui langsung menenangkan Miia yang sedang menangis.

"Miia, Aku berjanji akan menjaga kakak tercintamu. Kamu juga harus sehat Supaya Yui sehat." Zen melihat pemandangan di luar kereta kencana melalui jendela, dan memanggil kunang-kunang untuk menenami Yui dan Miia. Perjalanan menuju Istana sihir hampir sampai, Ayah Yui dan Zen berbicara tentang mengenai pesta yang akan di adakan sore hari nanti.

"Bagaimana, Pesta itu kita hiasi nuansa alam supaya terlihat alami dan indah." Ucap seorang pria tua berkumis yang memakai helm air.

"Aku setuju, Jika Acara Pernikahan Putra dan Putri kita nuansanya pemandangan alam." Suasana di kereta kencana tampak ramai, Zen yang duduk di luar menemani Raja laut dan Raja sihir berkata bahwa saat Acara pernikahan Yui dengan dirinya di jaga ketat.

"Ayahanda, bagaimana acara pernikahanku dijaga ketat. Aku takut Yui dalam bahaya, melihat kondisi Yui yang lemah dan dia tidak bisa terlalu lama di darat." Pangeran Zen berbicara dengan Ayahnya dengan menunduk dan meminta izin jika acara pesta di jaka ketat demi kenyamanan Yui. Di saat Zen sedang berdiskusi dengan Bangsawan laut dan orang tuanya, Miia memanggil Zen kalau kakaknya batuk-batuk berdarah.

"Pangeran Zen, Tolong Kakak. Hik...Hik... Kakak muntah darah." Miia keluar dari ruang kakaknya, dia bergegas dengan mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Ada apa Putri kecilku?" Ratu laut menanyakan kenapa Miia menangis dan bilang kakaknya ngedrop.

"Jadi begini Ayah, Ibu, Pangeran Zen. Maaf kan Aku paduka Raja sihir dan Ratu sihir." Miia bercerita ketika kakaknya sudah membaik, tiba-tiba Yui kembali ngedrop katanya dia tidak bergerak dan badannya lemah. Mia bercerita juga kakaknya tiba-tiba batuk dan memuntahkan darah.

"Kalau begitu, Aku akan memanggil tabib sihir dan laut untuk kemotrapi Yui. Supaya dia bisa membaik." Kata Zen dengan tegap dan gagas, ia juga menuju ke ruang Tabib untuk bertemu tabib istana laut dan sihir.

"Tabib, Tabib... tolong pacarku Yui, dia kondisinya memburuk lagi." Zen berteriak di ruang tabib yang berada di kereta kencana. Kereta Kencana Milik Zen panjangnya seperi mobil limosin dan di bagian ruang ada pembatas ruang, tiap ruang ada nama-nama pemilik ruangan. Zen dan Tabib serta rombngan medis bergegas berlarian ke kamar Yui. Di kamar Yui sudah ada Ratu laut dan Raja laut, beserta Raja dan Ratu sihir yang menemani Miia.

"Yui... Yui... anakku... sadarlah Nak... Ini Ibu. Kamu harus kuat nak, kata kamu, kamu mau menikah dengan Zen. Kamu harus kuat nak." Ratu sedang mengelus Yui yang kejang-kejang tiada henti. Zen dan Tabib masuk ke dalam, saat Zen masuk kedalam tiba-tiba Yui lemah dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Sang Tabib memeriksa Yui dan memberi antidote lagi dengan takaran banyak untuk Yui, Zen terduduk lemas di samping Yui.

"Hik... Hik... Pacarku..., nanti sore adalah hari pernikahan kita. Kamu janji kamu akan sehat dan tinggal bersama aku." Zen menangis sambil memegang tangan Yui, Yui terbaring lemas dan menggerakan Ibu jari mengelus tangan Zen.

"... Zen... Zen..., Jangan nangis... ... Aku ... baik... baik... saja." Yui tersadar dari kritisnya, ia berhasil melawan penyakitnya. Tabib lega Yui sudah siuman, Zen mencium tangan Yui. Kereta istana sudah sampai di istana sihir, Zen bergegas dan mendorong bak mandi yang ada di kereta kencana . Miia dan orang tuanya juga keluar, Raja dan Ratu Laut mendorong Miia memasuki istana, Pangeran Zen mendorong bak mandi dorong ke kamar peristirahatan Yui dan Miia.

"Nah, Yui dan Mia. Ini adalah kamarmu, kalian tidur di sini ya. Ayah dan Ibumu ada di kamar sebelah, Aku ada di kamar atas, Ayah dan ibuku di kamar utama di depan." Pangeran Zen menggendong Yui dan Miia satu persatu, Miia tiba-tiba membuat suasana jadi lucu untuk menghibur Yui.

"Kalau begini sih, aku saja yang jadi Istri Pangeran Zen. Kalau kakak lemah begini. Kalau kakak tidak mau aku merebut Zen, lebih baik kakak cepat sembuh deh." Miia menggombal kepada Zen, dia ingin kakaknya kuat seperti dulu.

"Ibu... adik mau merebut calon suamiku?." Jawab Yui yang mulai bersemangat dan memunculkan suara manjanya kepada Ratu dan Raja laut. Raja dan Ratu sihir tertawa melihat tingkah Miia yang kecentilan, Raja dan Ratu laut ikut tertawa melihat Yui yang cemburu dan menunjukkan sifat manjanya.

Pangeran Zen, menyuruh Miia dan Yuii istirahat. Ratu dan Raja laut keluar dari ruang Yui, Raja dan Ratu sihir juga ikut keluar.

"Selamat malam Yuiku tercinta, selamat malam adik iparku yang centil. Tidur ya nanti sore kita akan mengadakan pesta. Paginya akan ada ritual kerajaan laut dan kerajaan sihir untuk pesta pernikahan." Pangeran sihir mematikan lampu, di luar ruangan Dayang dan Pengawal kerajaan mulai merias ball room. Di sisi lain di taman istana Putri Zaska dan Pangeran Hiu sedang menyusun rencana untuk membuat dua kerajaan bermusuhan.

"Bagaimana, kalau aku pertama yang membuat onar. Barusan aku dapat kiriman pikiran dari ibu, kalau aku di suruh pura-pura hamil supaya Dua istana berperang. Dengan cara aku mengirim foto ke Yui bahwa aku telah di hamili Zen." Zaska merencanakan taktik liciknya untuk membuat Yui meninggal dan peperangan antara istana laut dan sihir.

Di luar istana, ada yang melihat keponakan Raja sihir bertemu dengan Pangeran Hiu. Seorang dari inspektur sihir sedang memberi laporan bahwa putri Zaska sedang merencanakan niat jahat untuk membuat peperangan kerajaan sihir dan laut. Namun taktik dari sepupu Raja sihir telah di ketahui oleh pihak departemen kepolisian sihir.

"Raja... saya dapat laporan bahwa Sepupu anda akan merencanakan pemberontakan bersama dengan Kerajaan Hiu". Di saat kepolisian sihir sedang memberi informasi, Pangeran Hiu bereriak. Membuat kepolisian sihir menguping pembicaraan Pangeran hiu dan merekam lewat teleportasi kepolisian sihir.

"Apa?, kamu mau membuat Yui meninggal dan keluarganya meninggal?!."

"Bukankah, kamu juga sakit hati atas Kerajaan duyung. Dengan ini kita bisa menguasai kerajaan. Kamu menguasai kerajaan duyung, dan aku bisa menguasai kerajaan sihir. Lagian aku sekarang tidak tertarik lagi dengan Pangeran Zen, aku tertarik dengan kekayaannya. Dan ingat kamu jangan teriak, nanti rencana kita gagal." Zaska berbicara dengan Pangeran Hiu, Pangeran Hiu menyetujui rencana Putri Zaska.

"Oke, boleh kalau begitu." Pangeran Hiu menyetujui dan Zaska pun pergi berpencar. Mereka memakai jubah supaya tidak di ketahui identitasnya. Mata-mata kepolisian sihir sedang berkomunikasi lewat teleportasi, memberitahukan bahwa nanti sore atau besoknya Putri Yui akan di teror. Di istana Sihir sedang ada rapat untuk mengelabui putri Zaska dan Ibunya Putri Zelly. Ratu dan Raja laut juga sedang meeting untuk membahas menangkap Pangeran Hiu dan membunuh seluruh keluarga Hiu.

"Ayah, Ibu. Bagaimana nanti kalian pura-pura saling marah. Ratu dan Raja laut pura-pura marah juga karena putri Yui telah di bohongi oleh saya. Saya nanti akan berdiskusi ke tabib untuk menyiapkan peralatan medis serba canggih semua dan menetralkan racun semua kerajaan kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan nanti Raja laut dan Raja sihir pura-pura memisahkan kami. Untuk mengelabui musuh dan menjebaknya." Pangeran Zen menjelaskan di skema dinding istana, Zen menjelaskan keseluruhan detail rencana untuk menjebak musuh.

Di kediaman Putri Zelly, Putri Zelly sedang bolak-balik cemas. Dia menunggu anaknya pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Kemana Zaska putriku, kamu jangan sampai ketahuan siapa-siapa Zaska." Sang Ibu cemas anaknya akan tertangkap mata-mata, dia duduk menonton berita dan tiba-tiba putri Zaska masuk ke rumahnya dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Ibu, Ibu aku dapat rencana baru mau tau tidak dengan siapa aku tadi membuat rencana baru."

"Kamu, ini membuat ibu cemas. Lama sekali." Putri Zelli menjewer kuping anaknya.

"Dengar dulu ibu, ini akan membuat jadi wah. Tadi aku ketemu dengan Pangeran Hiu mantan kekasih sekaligus bekas Tunangannya Yui. Kami berencana untuk membuat perang, supaya ibu bisa kembali ke istana." Zaska menjelaskan rencana barunya secara rinci, sedangkan di istana sihir pangeran Zen memasuki kamar Yui.

"Yui, maafkan aku mungkin besok akan ada yang melukaimu. Tapi kamu tenang saja semua sudah aku siapkan untuk menjebak musuh. Jika kamu merasa kesakitan atau setelah meminum minuman tapi tiba-tiba tidak enak segera kirim bel ini." Pangeran Zen mencium Yui dan menaruh bel alarm bahaya di meja makan Yui. Yui tersadar dan menangis.

"Pa-Pangeran... Te-terima kasih...". Yui menangis dengan memegang alarm yang di berikan Zen. Dia melihat bulan purnama yang indah di jendela. Yui berjalan pelan-pelan dan menaiki kursi roda. Di ruang kerja Zen, Zen sedang mencium cincin pernikahan untuk pagi ini.

"Yui, maafkan aku tidak bisa mencegah musuh. Aku hanya bisa menolongmu dengan cara ini. Setelah musuh terjebak, aku akan membawamu ke istana sihir lagi." Pangeran Zen mngecap surat percepatan pernikahan dan mengirim ke Pendeta.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Pesta Pernikahan Yang Terlalu Cepat

Episode sebelumnya:

"Pa-Pangeran... Te-terima kasih...". Yui menangis dengan memegang alarm yang di berikan Zen. Dia melihat bulan purnama yang indah di jendela. Yui berjalan pelan-pelan dan menaiki kursi roda. Di ruang kerja Zen, Zen sedang mencium cincin pernikahan untuk pagi ini.

"Yui, maafkan aku tidak bisa mencegah musuh. Aku hanya bisa menolongmu dengan cara ini. Setelah musuh terjebak, aku akan membawamu ke istana sihir lagi." Pangeran Zen mengecap surat percepatan pernikahan dan mengirim ke Pendeta.

Putri Duyung dan Pangeran Sihir.

Pagi itu Pendeta mendapatkan surat dari kerajaan, surat royal yang di cap atas nama Pangeran Zen. Di dalamnya tertulis surat untuk mempercepat pernikahan, karena Yui dalam bahaya dan kedua kerajaan dalam keadaan genting. Sang tabib istana bergegas menuju Istana kerajaan dengan Kudanya, dia memakai topeng untuk merahasiakan pernikahan Pangeran dan Yui. Malam itu Yui di bangunkan oleh adiknya bahwa pernikahan di percepat demi keamanan Yui dan Kedua Istana kerajaan Royal.

"Kakak, bangun. Kita hari ini akan memperlancar pernikahan Ibu dan Ayah sudah di depan." Ketika Miia membangunkan Yui, ternyata Yui sudah bangun dan dia dari kamar mandi. Dengan pakaian adat kerajaan sihir.

"Adikku, aku sudah bangun." Yui keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kostum pernikahan dia memakai sendiri dengan tenaganya yang lemah, Sang adik terkejut melihat kakaknya sudah siap dan Miia memanggil Pangeran, Ratu laut, Raja laut beserta Ratu dan Raja sihir.

"Pangeran dan Orangtuaku boleh masuk, Orang Tua pangeran juga boleh masuk. Kakak ku Yui sudah siap." Pangeran membawa tabib dan anggota kerajaan untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan. Pendeta membacakan naskah perkawinan dan Pangeran mengikuti kata-kata pendeta, Yui juga membaca naskah pernikahan.

"Saya, Pangeran Zen bersedia menjadi istri Yui dari kerajaan laut. Hidup dan Mati kami akan bersama susah dan senang kami akan bersama. Sehat dan Sakit kami selalu setia." Pangeran Zen mengikuti kata-kata Pendeta dengan membaca dengan nyaring dan tegas. Yui menyambung perkataan Zen dengan nada lirih dan masih sakit."

"Saya Yui, bersedia menjadi istri Pangeran Zen dan bersedia mematuhi peraturan sihir. Saya bersedia menemani Pangeran Zen susah dan senang, Sakit dan sehat serta selalu setia hingga maut memisahkan kita." Pangeran dan Putri memasangkan cincin pernikahan, Pangeran menunduk dan memasangkan cinci pernikahan, Yui yang duduk di kursi roda memasangkan cincin juga dengan kitmat. Suasana haru menyelimuti kamar Yui, Ratu dan Raja laut mencium kedua mempelai dan mengucapkan Selamat ke pada mereka.

"Selamat Ya putriku, Selamat juga kepada menantuku Pangeran Zen. Tolong jaga Putri tertua kami Yui. Dia adalah gadis lemah di luarnya keliatan kuat tapi di dalam dia sedang sakit." Raja dan Ratu laut memberi izin kepada Putri Yui dan Pangeran Zen sebagai mempelai, Raja dan Ratu menangis terharu. Putri Yui dan Pangeran Zen menuju ke Ratu dan Raja sihir. Raja dan Ratu sihir memberikan izin dan berkata kepada Zen dan Yui.

"Selamat ya putra satu-satunya yang ku cintai, Jagalah Yui. Yui Jagalah Zen, jika kamu ada masalah terus teranglah kepadanya." Zen mendorong Yui keluar ruangan Yui, Miia duduk di kursi roda dengan menyiramkan bunga ke Yui dan Zen. Dan memberi selamat kepada pengantin.

"Selamat kepada pengantin baru, semoga kalian selalu bahagia." Miia, Raja dan Ratu laut memberi kerang sebagai bukti Zen dan Yui sudah di restui dan sudah sah menjadi suami sitri. Raja dan Ratu sihir memberi Yui dan Zen tongkat sihir sebagai bukti Pernikahan anaknya dengan Yui telah di restui. Dayang dan Pengawal kerajaan mengumumkan kalau tamu istana sudah datang untuk menyaksikan pernikahan dua dunia.

"Yang Mulia para tamu sudah datang, di persilahkan turun dari balcon istana."

Semua mata tertuju kepada Yui dan Zen, tamu berbisik-bisik kenapa Zen menikahi Gadis lemah yang tidak bisa menjaganya.

Yui dan Zen turun dari tangga lantai atas, di susul dengan keluarga kerajaan sihir dan laut. Saat mereka sedang mengobrol Yui tiba-tiba mendapatkan surat dari dayang Mei.

Putri Yui anda mendapatkan surat, ketika Yui membuka surat isinya adalah surat dari Putri Zelli yang bilang bahwa Zaska sedang mengandung anaknya Zen. Dan Zaska sedang sakit parah. Tiba-tiba Yui sesak napas dan dadanya sakit, sesak napasnya kambuh dan Penyakit Jantungnya kambuh.

"Hukkkk... Hukkkkk... Pa-pang-pangeran...To-tolong ... ak-ak-aku..." Yui mau berderi dadanya sakit, dia seketika berdiri pandangannya buyar dan pingsan. Pangeran menuju Yui, pangeran memberikan obat ashma dan jantung ke pada Yui. "Yui berbaringlah dulu, nanti sore akan ada resepsi pernikahan, di saat itu kamu harus kuta supaya aku bisa menangkap pelakunya dengan kekuatanku." Saat pangeran menidurkan Yui di ruang bawah dekat ball room, Yui menarik baju Zen.

"Ze-Ze-Ze-Zen... Jangan Pergi, Tinggallah bersamaku. Kamu janji tidak akan membuatku sakit sendirikan di akat nikah." Pangeran kaget melihat Yui yang lemas menahannya dan mengatakan dia tidak ingin sendirian. Pangeran berkata Yui, kalau dia ada urusan sebentar.

"Yui, aku pergi dulu ya." Zen mengecup kening Yui, dia tidak ingin Yui kambuh lagi. Dia keluar dan berkata kepada mata-mata yang ia suruh.

"Leutnan, bagaimana informasinya."

"Sesuai, yang saya kabarkan kepada Pangeran dan Raja. Musuh yang membuat Yui sakit adalah Zaska dan ibunya. Serta di tambah lagi Hiu seorang yang jatuh cinta kepada putri Yui. Namun Cintanya di tolak membuat dia membalaskan dendamnya. Dan mereka merencanakan rencana untuk membunuh putri Yui dan membuat kedua kerajaan saling perang, untuk membuat Pangeran tidak bisa menikah." Leutnan dan Jeneral pun berdiri selesai memberitahukan informasi baru, pangeran menemui Raja dan Ratu laut. Serta meminta izin kepada Ayah anda untuk membuat semuai ini sesuai dengan taktik musuh.

"Raja dan Ratu laut aku meminta izin selesai pernikahan, Putri Yui di bawa ke istana laut. Supaya aman. Setiap hari aku akan menjenguknya dan mengjak dia berjalan-jalan." Pangeran Zen menunduk dan Ratu laut menyetujui rencananya. Pangeran meminta izin supaya kedua kerajaan saling marah di saat nanti putri Yui penyakitnya kumat. Dan membuat berita palsu bahwa istrinya meninggal karena ulah dia. Hari sudah mulai larut sore, Yui dan Miia sedang di make over. Miia sedang memberi isyarat kepada kakaknya untuk selalu berjaga kepada Pangeran Hiu, Miaa mendapatkan informasi dari burung dan lumba-lumba kalau yang membuat kakak tadi sakit bukan Pangeran melainkan ide dari Putri Zelly sepupu dari Raja sihir.

"Kakak, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku ingin memberimu kabar ini demi keselamat kakak."

"Ada apa Miia?, kenapa kamu nangis." Yui menghapus air mata Miia, dia memeluk Miia dan memegang tangannya.

"Kakak, Pangeran Hiu dan Putri Zesky mantan pacar Pangeran Zen telah membuat kakak sakit. Dia ingin membunuh kakak, Kakak demi keselamatan kakak harus berpisah dari Pangeran Zen untuk sementara. Aku juga mendapat kabar dari Pangeran Zen."

Flash back On:

Ketika pangeran Zen mau menulis surat dan memberi tahu Kedua orang tua Yui dan Orang tua Zen, dia di cegat adeknya Yui. Karena Zen tiba-tiba menangis.

"Pangeran Tunggu, ini aku Mia." Miia mengejar pangeran dengan kursi roda. "Ada apa pangeran, kenapa kamu menangis ketika mencium kakak?" Putri Miia masuk ke ruang kerja Zen.

"Maaf Miia, kamu harus memeberi tau kakakmu." Zen memandang kaca jendela.

"Ada apa?, Kenapa?." Miia menangis.

"Kakakmu dalam bahaya, Pangeran Hiu dan Putri Zaska merencanakan untuk mencelakai kakakmu. Kamu harus membawa dia pergi demi keselamatn dia. Aku tidak bisa menolongnya lebih, sedangkan istana mu dan istana ku dalam bahaya. Aku sudah merencanakan supaya kerajaan kita berdebat dan berkelahi." Pangeran Zen menangis dan menonjok dinding. Dia berjongkok di depan tembok kamar kerjanya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau. Demi keselamatan kakakku. Tapi kamu harus berjanji setiap hari menjenguknya."

"Aku sudah merencanakannya, sebelum kamu bilang. Aku mendapat informasi dari leutnan dan Jendral."

Putri Miia meninggalkan ruangan, dia masuk kekamar dan tidur bersama kakaknya. Pangeran Zen menulis surat strategi dan mengadakan rapat dua kerajaan dengan tertutup. Serta menulis surat untuk pendeta.

Flash back off:

"Kamu jangan menangis, kakak sudah tau semua ini kaka membaca pikiran Zen." Yui menghapus dan memegang tangan Miia. "Pada saat Zen memberikan alarm ini, aku sudah sadar bahwa situasi gawat. Aku juga sudah mendengar dari burung Kolibri kalau ada musuh yang mencelakai ku. Tapi aku tidak tau musuh membunuhku dengan Cara apa?" Yui memegang dadanya yang sakit dan dia menunjukkan alarm Zen. " Dengan penyakitku ini aku akan bertahan ntah saat acara besar aku bisa bertahan atau tidak?, Terima kasih kamu telah mengabarkan info itu." Yui mencium adiknya dia bersiap menuju ballroom ruang pesta di bawah. Dia mendorong kursi roda dan mulai berjalan pelan-pelan. Miia menangis melihat kakaknya melawan penyakit yang mematikan dan penyakit itu tidak ada obatnya, dirinya juga ntah kapan akan menjemput kakaknya ataukah dia duluan atau kakaknya yang duluan meninggal?.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yui pingsan di pesta pernikahan

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Kamu jangan menangis, kakak sudah tau semua ini kaka membaca pikiran Zen." Yui menghapus dan memegang tangan Miia. "Pada saat Zen memberikan alarm ini, aku sudah sadar bahwa situasi gawat. Aku juga sudah mendengar dari burung Kolibri kalau ada musuh yang mencelakai ku. Tapi aku tidak tau musuh membunuhku dengan Cara apa?" Yui memegang dadanya yang sakit dan dia menunjukkan alarm Zen. " Dengan penyakitku ini aku akan bertahan ntah saat acara besar aku bisa bertahan atau tidak?, Terima kasih kamu telah mengabarkan info itu." Yui mencium adiknya dia bersiap menuju ballroom ruang pesta di bawah. Dia mendorong kursi roda dan mulai berjalan pelan-pelan. Miia menangis melihat kakaknya melawan penyakit yang mematikan dan penyakit itu tidak ada obatnya, dirinya juga ntah kapan akan menjemput kakaknya ataukah dia duluan atau kakaknya yang duluan meninggal?.

Chapter 13 duyung dan pangeran sihir

Yui turun dari lantai pertama istana, menuju ruang balruum dengan memakai topeng. Tamu hadirin sedang berdansa musik membuat semua tamu undangan menikmati Pesta pernikahan. Semua memakai topeng, karena hari ini bertepatan dengan vestival topeng di kerajaan sihir. Rambut Yui berawarna putih terurai, Yui memakai Topi dan Topeng. Saat Yui menuruni tangga, Pangeran menuntun Yui menuruni Tangga satu demi satu. Lagu dansa berirama dengan merdu, Pangeran Zen mempersilahkan Yui untuk menari.

"Putri Yui, Istriku silahkan menari denganku?." Pangeran Zen berlutut untuk meminta Yui berdansa dengannya, Yui Pun menerima ajakan Pangeran dengan senyum sambil di iringi lagu dansa.

Lagu terdengar sangat indah, Pangeran Zen pun meminta lagu di keraskan sedikit.

Kami saling berbaris berhadapan dalam dunia yang tertutup ini

Meskipun kau berpura-pura bodoh, aku hampir bisa merasakan kegilaanmu

Menyembunyikan hati terbakarku, aku mendekatimu.

Cukup merasakan nafasku itu sudah cukup untuk melumpuhkanmu.

Aku sekarang mendirikan sebuah perangkap untuk membuat hatimu terpikat

Aku tidak akan meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun

Berpikir bahwa kata-kataku yang murni, kau biarkan dirimu lengah.

Bahkan jika itu adalah racun kuat, aku punya perasaan bahwa kau masih akan meminum semuanya.

Tidak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri dari rantai yang berkarat ini

Semakin kau melawan dari tangan kedua jam itu, semakin sulit untukmu terlepas.

Jika aku terpeleset ke dalam semak-semakmu yang dalam

Kau mungkin akan terpikat oleh aroma keringat kita.

Aku sekarang mendirikan sebuah perangkap untuk menangkap hatimu.

Aku sudah mencapai puncaknya dan menangkapmu

Aku menyelinap kedalam semak-semakmu yang dalam

dan dirimu sekarang sedang menikmati aroma keringat kita

Putri menari dengan pangeran, dan berdansa. Putri Yui berbisik kepada pangeran dan berterima kasih telah membuat dirinya bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Suamiku. Aku akan melayanimu sebagai istri dan sebagai Ratu untuk menemani menjadi Raja." Putri menari dan Pangeran menggendong dan mencium putri. Dia menurunkan dan memegang tangan putri lalu Pangeran dengan tangkas dan lihai memegang pinggang Yui sambil mengikuti irama Lagu.

Seorang Putri dari sihir, Putri Zaska tiba-tiba melihat Yui masih hidup. Dia kesal kepada Zen dan Yui. Pangeran Hiu hadir di pesta pernikahan Yui dan Zen juga, dia menyapa Zaska ketika Zaska melihatkan ciri manjanya kepada Ibunya tercinta.

"Mama, kenapa mama bilang Yui akan meninggal. Tapi kenyataanya dia masih hidup. Mama bohong."

"Zaska, Sang Putri manja kamu tidak tahu ya. Yui sedang pucat artinya sebentar lagi dia pingsan dan tak berdaya." Pangeran Hiu memotong pembicaraan Zaska dan Ibunya, dia sedang berdiri di dekat Zaska.

"Kok, Kamu bisa tahu?." Tanya Zaska Putri manja nan kejam, dia merasa kesal usaha untuk membuat Yui sakit dan membuat kerajaan saling berperang gagal.

"Kamu sabar putriku, betul yang di katakan pangeran Hiu." Ibunya Zaska menunggu saat penyakitnya Putri Yui kambuh di situlah perdebatan dua kerajaan di mulai dan di situlah Pangeran Zen dan Yui berpisah karena orang tua Yui tidak mengijinkan Yui bersama Zen.

"Pangeran boleh tidak mengganti irama nada yang lambat, dadaku sakit." Yui memohon supaya nada dansa di ganti karena dadanya terasa sakit.

"Kamu sabar Ya Yui, kamu harus bertahan. Aku akan menyuruh pembawa acara menggantikan lagunya." Pangeran menyuruh pembaa acara untuk menggantikan lagu dansa, lagu dansa sedang di carikan oleh pembawa acara.

"From This Moment On"

I do swear that I'll always be there

I'd give anything and everything and I will always care

Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart

I can't wait to live my life with you

I can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on

Lagu berganti, Pangeran menyusul kearah Yui. Yui tersenyum menahan dadanya yang sakit. Seketika Yui mau terjatuh, pangeran menangkap. Pangeran mengirim sinyal ke raja laut dan ratu laut untuk memulai konflik. Ratu dan Raja sihir sudah mempersiapkan adegan untuk menjebak musuh dengan akting Ratu sihir dan Raja sihir. Acktingpun di mulai, Ratu dan Raja sihir memulai perannya.

"Raja sihir, kami sangat kecewa karena Putramu telah gagal menjaga Putri Kami." Raja laut sangat marah dengan Raja sihir. "Pengawal bawa Putri Yui ke istana laut dan Ratu bawa Miia juga kita akan menaiki kereta kencana kita." Pangeran Zen lega misi berjalan lancar, sesuai yang di jalankan musuh dengan begitu bisa memanfaatkan suasana.

Pengawal kerajaan dan dayang laut menuju ke ruang Yui dan Miia. Zen yang mempunyai teleport yang canggih, menyambungkan isi pikiran ke Raja dan Ratu laut, serta ke kedua orang tuanya. "Putri Yui, kita bawa ke istana ku yang di pulau elv. Sisanya nanti ku pikirkan."

Sore itu juru bicara Yui, mengabarkan Bahwa pengawal kerajaan dan dayang menjemput Yui.

"Putri Yui, Pengawal dan dayang laut menjemput Anda. Putri Yui."

"Suruh..hukkk...hukkkk... di-dia...ma-ma-masuk." Putri penyakitnya kambuh lagi, keadaan Putri Yui sangat kritis. Pangeran Zen sudah menunggu di depan kamar Yui, dia memulai acktingnya.

"Putri Yui, maafkan Saya. Saya sebagai Pangeran dan Calon Raja tidak bisa menolongmu." Pangeran Zen mencium Putri Yui, dan memberikan kalung couple sebagai simbol Putri Yui sebagai Queen. Zen pergi dengan meninggalkan Yui, dia berjalan memakai baju kerajaan sihir berwarna putih. Yui duduk di baknya, dengan oksigen, ECG dan selang infus. Miia di kursi roda di dorong oleh Dayang. Mereka keluar dari kerajaan Ratu dan Raja lau menyatakan perang dan memutuskan hubungan bilateral antara kerajaan sihir.

Di ballroom Putri Zelly, cucu dari Ratu pertama elv kerajaan sihir senang hati.

"Akhirnya, putriku mempunyai celah mendapatkan tahta kerajaan sihir." Putri Zelly menyuruh anaknya menghibur Pangeran Zen.

"Kamu pergi temui Zen, kamu hibur dia. Ini kesempatanmu mendapatkan Zen."

"Baik, Ibundaku." Putri Zaska tersenyum bahagia. Dia menaiki tangga menuju kamar kerja Zen dan berlari. Zen saat itu sedang berbicara lewat teleport dengan Ratu laut.

"Zen, anakku biar di istanaku saja obatnya Yui sudah kami bawa. Kami takut rencana rencananya gagal."

"Baiklah Yang Mulia Ratu Laut, saya akan mengizinkan Istri saya di bawa ke laut." Sedang melihat langit, Putri Zaska berjalan ke ruang Zen. Putri Zaska meminta Juru bicara Pangeran Zen menyuruh mengabarkan bahwa Zaska sudah di depan.

"Pangeran Zen, Yang Mulia Putri Zaska sudah ada di depan. Sepupu anda sudah di depan ruang." Teriak Juru bicara Zen.

"Suruh dia masuk, Kei. Saya lagi senggang." Zen menghapus air matanya, Zaska tiba-tiba memeluk Zen.

"Aku merindukan sikap manismu itu Zen." Zaska memeluk Zen, dia dalam hati tertawa gembira karena bisa memonopoli Zen. Di langit, Raja menyihir kereta kencana berubah menjadi kapal selam dengan kekuatan sihir Raja Laut kereta kencana milik raja laut tiba di istana Laut. Yui di bawa keruang medis dengan akuarium yang di kirim Zen ke istana laut melalui sihirnya sebelum kedatangan Zelly dan anaknya datang serta Pangeran Hiu.

Flash Back Onn:

"Raja dan Ratu, saya minta izin akuarium peralatan medis di bawa ke istana laut." Zen membungkukkan badan dan Orang tua Yui mengizinkan Zen mengirim lewat perantara sihir. Ratu memberitahukan Pengawal istana laut mengecek jika ada kiriman.

"Pengawal ini Saya dan Raja. Segera cek jikaa ada akuarium tiba. Itu kiriman dari Menantu ku untuk putriku. Setelah Pesta selesai Yui akan di bawa ke laut atau ke istana Zen. Ini demi mengelabui musuh." Ratu mengecek kemanan melalui matanya, suasana di sitana laut sudah aman Kerajaan duyung sudah di pasang pengaman musuh, hanya Ratu dan keluarga laut kerajaan duyung yang bisa masuk

"Ratu, Kirimannya sudah datang." Pengawal istana mengecek kirimannya, Akuarium yang sudah dikirim di istana laut sudah di capsidik jari Ratu dan Raja laut supaya mudah masuk karena dengan sidik jari Bangsawan duyung semua bisa masuk, kecuali tanpa persetujuan .

Flash Back Off:

Yui di pindahkan ke akuarium sihir, Raja mengangkat Yui ke akuarium. Infus dan oksigen kerajaan sihir kedap terhadap air, pangeran sudah menyihirnya ketika Yui di rumah sakit kerjaan sihir. ECGnya juga kedap sihir. Miia di kursi roda selam yang berubah menjadi kasur roda berbaring dengan nyaman di samping akuarium Yui. Yui dalam keadaan kritis tubuhnya kejang-kejang lagi, di luar istana ada seorang Hiu.

"Pengawal. Boleh aku masuk?." Tanya Pangeran Hiu.

Sang Raja tiba-tiba datang dengan memakai kostum laut dan menyuruh Pangeran Hiu masuk. Pangeran Hiu membawakan bunga laut untuk Putri Yui.

"Silahkan masuk Pangeran Hiu, putriku sedang kritis dia terbaring lemah dan kejang-kejang." Istana laut suasana sangat sedih Ratu yang duduk di singgana sana menangis, Miia di sisi Yui berdoa semoga kakaknya sadar.

"Miia, kamu keluar ada Pangeran Hiu mau menjenguk kakakmu." Rencana yang di jalankan Raja laut dan Raja sihir berjalan dengan lancar, mereka bersandiwara untuk kenyamanan Yui. Pangeran Hiu memasuki ruang kamar Yui, Miia meninggalkan Yui kakaknya. Raja mendorong Miia ke kamar Miia.

"Yui, kamu akan jadi puppetku. Dengan begini kita bisa bersama dan aku bisa menguasai Kerajaan milik ayahmu." Pangeran Hiu memegang rambut Putri Yui. Yui kejang-kejang dia mengirim sinyal ke Raja sihir untuk dan Zen, hanya Raja sihir dan Pangeran Zen yang mengerti komunikasi alarm. Di istana sihir, Ratu dan Raja sihir mulai merencanakan taktik. Kerajaan sihir sedang memasang mata-mata untuk gerak-gerik mencurigakan di kediaman Zelly. Di istana laut juga sudah di sebar mata-mata yang menyamar sebagai masyawarakt biasa untuk menyelidiki kerajaan Hiu. Pangeran Hiu berterima kasih dengan senang hati telah membuat kerajaan duyung dan kerajaan sihir bermusuhan.

"Dengan keadaanmu yang lemah, sekarang aku jadi tenang mana mungkin Zen datang ke istanamu. Karena kerajaanmu dan Zen sedang dalam krisis." Yui kejang-kejang terus, matanya buka tutup dan sayup-sayup. Pangeran Hiu keluar dari ruang Yui, Dayang Mei menunduk kepada Hiu Sensen. Dan ketika dayang Mei masuk, Yui menujukkan kondisinya dirinya sudah memulai membaik. Dayang Mei terkejut, tangan Yui sudah bergerak pelan-pelan. Walau Yui masih kejang-kejang, tapi detak jantung Yui dan pernapasan Yui sudah membaik.

"Syukurlah, Putri Yui membaik."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yui rindu dengan Zen

Episode sebelumnya:

"Dengan keadaanmu yang lemah, sekarang aku jadi tenang mana mungkin Zen datang ke istanamu. Karena kerajaanmu dan Zen sedang dalam krisis." Yui kejang-kejang terus, matanya buka tutup dan sayup-sayup. Pangeran Hiu keluar dari ruang Yui, Dayang Mei menunduk kepada Hiu Sensen. Dan ketika dayang Mei masuk, Yui menujukkan kondisinya dirinya sudah memulai membaik. Dayang Mei terkejut, tangan Yui sudah bergerak pelan-pelan. Walau Yui masih kejang-kejang, tapi detak jantung Yui dan pernapasan Yui sudah membaik.

"Syukurlah, Putri Yui membaik." Dayang Mei segera melihat ECG putri Yui dan tensi darah Yui. Dayang Mei menuju ke ruang Raja dan Ratu laut, Suasana di istana menjadi tertuju kepada dayang Mei yang membawa obat-obatan yang menuju ke kantor Raja dan Ratu laut.

"Paduka Raja, Dayang Mei menghadap anda." Asisten kerajaan duyung menyampaikan kabar, bahwa dayang Mei sedang di ruang Ratu dan Raja laut. Raja mempersilahkan masuk Dayang Mei, dan menanyakan kenapa Mei terburu-buru memawa obatan dan peralatan medis.

"Mei, kenapa kamu membawa peralatan medis di kamar Yui?." Tanya Paduka Raja yang duduk di kamarnya sedang bermain terompet kerang, Ratu laut duduk di kursi. Dayang Mei mengabarkan Putri Yui sudah membaik dia perlu obat anti kejang saja.

"Maaf, paduka Raja. Putri Yui sudah menunjukkan kondisinya sehat. Saya mau menggantikan obat-obat putri Yui. Untuk memulihkan Putri Yui yang kejang-kejang harus di ganti dengan terumbu karang obat itu menghilangkan kejang-kejang pada putri Yui." Dayang Mei menjelaskan dengan jelas dan tepat obat-obatan yang harus di suapin ke Putri Yui. Sang Raja memerintahkan seluruh istana jangan menyebarkan berita ke Istana Hiu, Raja mendapat pesan dari Pangeran Zen dan Raja sihir. Bahwa Pangeran Hiu dan Putri Zaska merencanakan pemberontakan untuk memporak porandakan kerjaan sihir dan kerajaan laut.

"Jangan sampai Pangeran Hiu mendengar berita ini, jika dia mendengar bisa hancur taktik menjebak dia dan Putri Zaska." Raja laut berhenti memainkan terompet, dia dan Ratu laut segera menuju ke Ruang Yui. Dayang Mei menuju ruang kesehatan. Ratu dan Raja bergegas ke kamar, Miia yang melihat Ayah dan Ibunya ke kamar ikut menyusul.

Di luar Pangeran Hiu menuju ke Kerajaan Hiu, dia mengabarkan Raja Hiu sahabat Raja Laut kalau Putri Yui nyawanya tidak lama lagi. Di saat Pangeran Hiu mengabarkan bahwa Yui kritis, Raja Hiu menampar anaknya.

"Ayah, Akhirnya Kerajaan duyung ada di pihak kita. Yui sedang sakit istana kerajaan Sihir dan Laut sedang perang."

Plakkkk

"Ayah kenapa, Ayah menampar Aku?" Pangeran Hiu kaget Ayahnya menampar dirinya.

"Kamu putraku yang bodoh, Kamu ini Ya. Ayah dapat kabar dari mata-mata Ayah kalau Yui sudah sadar tadi."

Flash back Raja Hiu dan Mata-Matanya:

"Hai Sai, kamu mau kemana?." Tanya Penjaga satunya, teman Sai Penjaga gerbang kerajaan duyung.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, mau buang air kecil." Sai berbohong dengan temannya, kalau ia mau ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Padahal ia mau mengirim surat ke Kerajaan Hiu. Melalui teleportasi sai berkomunikasi dengan raja Hiu.

"Bos, aku dapat kabar kalau Putri Yui sadar. Aku baru saja habis dari kamar mandi dekat ruang Putri Yui. Kamarnya sedang tidak di awasi, aku akan memberikan surat bunyi rekaman jantung Putri Yui." Kata mata-mata kerajaan Hiu, dia mengirim surat ke istana Hiu.

"Kamu pantau terus, jangan sampai ada yang mengawasi." Raja Hiu menutup teleportasinya, mata-mata Kerajaan sihir berbalik dan meliat keadaan apakah ada orang yang balik memata-matainya. Ia segera berubah menjadi penjaga gerbang.

"Kok, Kamu lama bangat Sai?." Tanya Teman satu teamnya.

"Oh, tadi aku tiba-tiba buang air besar perutku sakit mules tadi ketika di kamar mandi." Mata-mata dari hiu berbohong kepada penjaga gerbang."

Flash Back Off:

"Lalu Ayah, meliat dengan kemampuan ayah bahwa mata-mata Ayah menajalankan misi dengan benar?"

"Ia, Ayah sudah mengeceknya pakai indra dan pendengaran Ayah."

"Kamu jangan beri tau sepupunya Zen, kalau Yui sadar. Kamu manfaatkan Zaska lalu kamu beralih Ke Yui." Raja Hiu memberikan saran supaya anaknya tidak tertangkap Pangeran sihir dan Raja sihir, karena jika tertangkap bisa-bisa kerajaan Hiu di serang dengan koloni kerajaan sihir dan kerajaan duyung.

Di kerajaan duyung, Yui kejang-kejang sedang di suapi obat herbal dari terumbu karang yang di campur mutiara kehidupan dari kerang laut.

"Yui, ini mamah nak. Sadar anakku?." Ratu menyuapkan Yui obat herbal yang di mangkok, Yui kepalanya bersandar di pangkuan Ratu. Ratu menyuapkan sesuap obat herbal- herbal lagi, keadaan Yui semakin membaik dia tidak kejang-kejang. Tangan Yui memegang muka sang Ratu dan Yui sepenggal-penggal berbicara.

"Ma-ma-ma, Yui takut mati. Yui-i-ng-in... be-r-sa-ma... Z-Zen." Tabib istana memeriksa keadaan Yui, dia bilang keadaan Yui sudah membaik dan Yui bisa memperlambat masa kritis dan ajalnya.

"Kondisi Putri Yui sudah membaik, dia harus istrirahat. Meski dia sehat, tapi dia di diagnosa menderita penyakit terminal." Tabib meninggalkan ruang Yui dan menuju ke labolaturium istana duyung.

Dayang Mei dan Putri Miia menangis karena Yui sudah sembuh.

"Syukur, Putri Yui sudah sadar."

"Iya, Kakakku sudah sadar." Miia mendorong Kursi rodanya, ia menuju ke Yui sang kakak yang sedang duduk. DI istana Raja Hiu ada seorang yang menyamar menjadi petugas kebersihan yang mengumuti surat bersih-bersih. Raja Hiu heran ada orang baru di istana, ketika Raja mau menyelidiki sang anak menyuruh Ayahnya menemani main gamelan.

"Ayah, udah temani aku saja bermain gamelan dan kecapi." Raja tidak jadi menyelidiki pemungut sampah, Ia menemani Pangeran Hiu bermain kecapi dan gamelan. Mata-Mata dari istana Laut kerajaan duyung bergegas keluar, ia berlari memberikan Secarik kertas kepada Mata-mata yang kerajaan sihir yang menjadi pengemis. Pengemis mengirim ke kerajaan sihir dengan mengirim surat itu dia memberi mantra supaya surat itu tidak di ketahui Putri Zaska dan Zelli. Sesampai di istana mata-mata Raja sihir memberikan surat yang dikumut oleh Mata-mata Raja duyung ke pada Raja sihir. Ia menyembunyikan surat itu sesuai perintah Zen dan Raja sihir. Di Istana sihir, Zen sedang melamun dia teringat Kakeknya Yui pernah di tolong Zen dan Raja sihir. Namun pas di kerajaan sihir, denyut nadinya melemah sebelum Kakeknya Yui meninggal ia berpesan kepada Zen Untuk menjaga cucuknya yang bernama Yui dan menyerahkan sketsa ajaib yang bergambar wajah Yui.

Flash Back Zen dan kakek Yui:

"Pangeran...Hukkkk..." Kakek Yui Paduka Zet menyerahkan sketsa ajah cucunya, Zen kaget mengapa Seorang kakek menyerahkan foto cucunya kepada orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Ini Apa?"

"I-I-Itu... Sk-Sket_sketsa ... Wa-jah...Cucuku...Huk..." Kakek Yui memuntah darah, luka dalam akibat perang dengan kerajaan Hiu tidak bisa di sembuhkan keadaannya kritis.

"Untuk apa, Paduka Zet." Raja bertanya kepada Kakeknya Yui.

"To-To-Tolong ...huk...hukk... Kamu ...hukkk...hukkk...Jaga...Hukk...Cucuku..." kakeknya Yui keadaan sangat parah. Di sketsa itu ada sebuah kalung juga, Zen memompa jantung Kakeknya Yui."

"Pangeran...Huk...hukkk... aku...min-ta-to-long... Ka-mu... Me-nikah-lah... dengan...Cucuku... " Kakek Yui memegang tangan Zen dia memebrikan kotak yang berisi kalung dan sketsa.

Flash back Off:

Sedangkan di istana Laut kerajaan duyung, yui sedang menangis dia sedang melamun tentang masa indah saat pacaran bersama Zen.

Flash Back Yui :

"Pangeran, kenapa kamu tertarik dengan laut?." Yui bertanya kepada pangeran.

"Aku tertarik dengan laut, dulu ada seorang pria Tua menyuruhku untuk laut. Katanya mutiara di sini bermanfaat menyembuhkan luka bakar perang dan Luka dalam." Pangeran Tersenyum kepada Yui, Ia menutupi kebohongannya dengan senyuman manis.

Saat itu nuansa pantai indah dua insan berjalan bergandengan tangan dan saling berciuman di pantai. Yui berbicara kepada pangeran dan memberikan kalung mutiara kehidupan miliknya.

"Pangeran, berilah kalung mutiara ini kepada tentaramu."

"Tapi jika aku menerima semua kalung kehidupan, kamu tidak memilikinya."

Aku mempunyai gelang rumput laut untuk sumber energiku, walaupun tubuhku lemah dan aku di diagnosa menderita penyakit terminal aku masih punya sisa waktu. Aku ingin seperti kakekku yang menolong orang.

Pangeran Yui bergumam di dalam hati

Maafkan aku, aku membohongimu kedatanganku kesini untuk melamarmu. Tapi Ayahku menyuruh untuk beralasan mengambil obat, supaya tidak terlihat kaku atau tiba-tiba.

"Pangeran, melamu?" Yui yang sedang menanyakan Pangeran yang diam saja, dia memulai aksi genitnya. Ia tiba-tiba mencium bibir Zen. Zen terkejut.

"Yui...!"

Flash Back Off:

"Pangeran..." Yui memegang dadanya yang sakit, dia tidak bisa menahan sakitnya. Ketika dia mau mengambil air minum, Gelas terjatuh. Saat Yui mau ngemaskan pecahan gelas, tiba-tiba Yui kejang-kejang. Dia memanggil Ibunya, dia ketakutan tidak bisa membuka mata lagi.

"Ma-Ma..." Yui menyeret kaki dan tangannya. Ia berjalan dan terjatuh lalu tubuhnya kejang-kejang lagi. Dia terbaring lemah dan memanggil Ayah dan ibunya.

"Ayah... Ibu... Yui Takut... Yui... Yui... Tidak mau mati..." Pandangan Yui mulai redup... nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya melemah, saat Raja dan Ratu menuju ke ruang Yui, mereka melihat Yui sudah terbaring dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Yui di bawa keruangnya dan Tabib memasang ECG, infus dan oksigen. Tabib memompa dada Yui.

Yui dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dia berteriak minta tolong kepada pangeran di dalam mimpi. Dia bermimpi kepada pangeran.

"Selamatkan aku pangeran, Aku kesakitan." Pangeran dan Yui saling berpelukan di dalam mimpi, Pangeran mengelap air mata Yui dan menghilang. Yui berlari ke arah Pangeran Zen dan berkata Aku akan berjanji bertahan pangeran.

"Aku tidak akan meninggal dengan cepat, aku akan membalas rasa sakitku."

To Be Continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yui Kritis Saat Zen datang

Episode sebelumnya:

"Ayah... Ibu... Yui Takut... Yui... Yui... Tidak mau mati..." Pandangan Yui mulai redup... nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya melemah, saat Raja dan Ratu menuju ke ruang Yui, mereka melihat Yui sudah terbaring dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Yui di bawa keruangnya dan Tabib memasang ECG, infus dan oksigen. Tabib memompa dada Yui.

Yui dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dia berteriak minta tolong kepada pangeran di dalam mimpi. Dia bermimpi kepada pangeran.

"Selamatkan aku pangeran, Aku kesakitan." Pangeran dan Yui saling berpelukan di dalam mimpi, Pangeran mengelap air mata Yui dan menghilang. Yui berlari ke arah Pangeran Zen dan berkata Aku akan berjanji bertahan pangeran.

"Aku tidak akan meninggal dengan cepat, aku akan membalas rasa sakitku."

Chapter 15

Saat itu di kerajaan Duyung, waktu menunjukkan Sore. Ikan-ikan berenang di laut yang indah dan jernih. Biru air mirip warna mata Yui, Pangeran pergi ke dalam laut. Dia melihat pemandangan laut yang begitu indah. Ikan bermacam-macam menyapa pangeran Zen, saat Pangeran Zen akan hadir Yui keadaannya kembali kritis. Dia memanggil nama Zen terus dan dia menetskan air mata. Yui tertidur di ruangnya, ECG berbunyi.

Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip. Suara ECG menandakan detak jantung Yui lemah, tanda di ECG menunjukkan tekanan darahnya renda. Napas Yui tidak tertaur. Yui matanya terbuka dan tertutup, ia gemetaran tangannya.

"Zen... Zen... Zen... ak-aku, ri-rin-rin-rindu, ka-ka-kamu." Belum selesai Yui berbicara dengan suaranya yang terbata-bata, Yui memegang dadanya lagi. Ratu mengelus dada Yui dan memanggil nama Yui.

"Maafkan, Ibu anakku. Ini malah membuatmu jadi menderita. Memisahkan kamu dengan Zen." Ratu memegang dada Yui dan menyuapkan obat herbal, serta memijat kaki Yui supaya Yui cepat sembuh. Di depan istana Zen sedang berdebat dengan Penjaga laut, dia menangis memohon untuk bertemu Yui.

"Tolong, Izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan istriku." Zen berlutut dan memohon kepada pengawal, air matanya berlinang membasahi pipinya. Raja yang sedang berbicara dengan tabib untuk kesembuhan Yui, mendengar suara gaduh dari luar gerbang. Raja dengan gagah keluar dari istana, bagaikan seorang dewa turun dari kayangan.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa ribu-ribut ketika anakku sakit?." Raja sangat kesal mendengar Pangeran Zen marah-marah memaksa untuk masuk.

"Raja, maafkan aku. Tolong izinkan aku melihat Yui." Pangeran berlutut menangis dan terus menangis tanpa henti, di saat Zen sedang berlutut Yui sadar tapi kondisinya tidak stabil ia terus memegang dadanya sambil memanggi nama Zen.

"Ze...ahukkk...ahukkkkk...hu...hu...hu...Zen...hu...hu..." Napasnya tersengal-sengal, Yui terus memegang dadanya matanya terpejam tidak bisa menahan sakitnya, Sang Ratu bergegas ke luar ruangan untuk menemui Raja. Miia yang saat itu melihat kakaknya sakit juga dalam lemas, sakitnya juga kambuh karena dia saudara kembar identik dan mempunyai kelainan yang sama dengan Yui. Miia menangis dan meminta maaf kakaknya sampai terbatuk-batuk dia duduk di kursi roda dengan memegang tangan kakaknya yang satunya.

"Kakak...uhuk...uhuk... maafkan Miia... uhuk...uhukkk... kakak bertahanlah bukannya kakak juga berjanji akan melahirkan anak untuk meujudkan keinginanku sebelum aku meninggal juga." Miia memegang tangan Yui yang gemetaran karena kesakitan, sdangkan tangan satu Yui memegang dadanya yang sakit. Pangeran di depan masih memainkan perannya berdebat dan memohon kepada pengawal dan Raja, Raja juga beracting dengan Pangeran. Meski kondisi Yui sedang tidak baik, ia terpaksa melakukan ini supaya Yui tidak di bunuh oleh musuh. Ratu berlari ke Raja sambil berkata keadaan Yui kritis dan ia berackting memarahi Zen.

"Raja sebaiknya kita berdua ke dalam Yui keadaannya ngedrop, dia makin lemas." Ratu juga memarahi Zen, dia berkata hanya mengizinkan Zen menjenguk Yui 3 menit saja.

"Aku kesal sama kamu, kamu berjanji menjaga Yui. Jika kondisi Yui parah dan tidak membaik kerajaanku akan menyerang kerajaanmu.?" Dalam hati Ratu sedih harus beracting melindungi Yui, Ratu juga kebingungan jika tidak beracting musuh mengetahui kalau Raja laut sudah memaafkan Pangeran Zen dan memperbolehkan Zen menjenguk selama-lamanya.

Zen pun dalam hati sedih dan cemas, karena bimbang tidak ada pilihan lain selain berackting seperti ini.

 _Maafkan aku Yui, aku harus berackting seperi ini. Kamu harus kuat supaya musuh takluk padamu supaya kita bisa menangkap musuh dan membalaskan dendammu Yui._

Pangeran Zen, Raja dan Ratu laut segera ke dalam istana mereka berlari menuju ke ruang Yui, saat mereka masuk ia melihat Miia juga pingsan di dekat Yui. Raja dan Ratu laut kaget, pangeran juga kaget melihat keadaan semakin parah. Di saat keadaan makin parah tiba-tiba Zen mendapat surat dari pengawal kerajaan duyung. Isi surat itu dari mata-matanya Zen yang menceritakan bahwa Yui akan di jadikan boneka oleh Pangeran Hiu. Pangeran Zen menanyakan ke Pengawal istana, kenapa dia memberikan surat untuk Zen. Pangeran membuka dan membaca surat itu

"Kenapa, kamu kesini. Dan untuk apa kamu memberikan secarik kertas ini?."

"Saya memberikan surat ini pangeran, ini dari kepolisian sihir." Pengawal berkata kepada pangeran dan memberikan surat kepada pangeran.

 _YTH_

 _Pangeran Zen_

 _Dengan surat ini saya memberitahukan, bahwa Pangeran Sihir akan memanfaatkan Yui untuk menyerang Istana Laut dan Sihir. Raja Hiu turut bergabung dalam untuk menyerang kerajaan duyung dan kerajaan sihir._

 _Sincerly_

 _Akai_

 _Wakil komando deputi pertahanan pangkat 3_

"Ini harus di selesaikan, terima kasih pengawal." Zen menyimpan suratnya ke dalam sakunya. Ia Masuk ke ruangan menyusul Raja dan Ratu laut. Saat melihat Miia yang terbaring lemah di samping Yui, Zen merasa kesal dan bersalah. Ia berlari keluar dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa, Mengapa harus dua orang yang terluka?, aku ingin menjaga satu selamat tapi malah dua duanya menderita." Zen di kamar mandi kerajaan duyung menonjok tembok hingga tangannya berdarah, Zen segera keluar dengan wajah murung. Dia menuju ke ruang kesehatan, ia tidak mau Yui tambah sakit.

Ma-na-Zen?, ...ahukkk...ahukkk... Aku-ingin-me-li-hatnya. Yui merindukan Zen, sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit, ia berharap sebelum dirinya mulai lumpuh ia bisa bersama Zen untuk terakhir kalinya. Di sebelah Miia juga sudah siuman, ia membuka matanya dan menangis.

"Hiks...Hikss..." Yui menoleh dan bertanya siapa yang menangis, dan menanyakan kenapa tiba-tiba Ayah dan Ibunya ikut menangis.

"Ibu, siapa yang menangis?, dan kenapa kalian juga menangis?." Ketika Yui bertanya kepada Ibunya sang Pangeran masuk menuju kamar Yui, dia menyuruh Yui untuk istirahat.

Kenapa kamu tidak istirahat, Yui?. Kamu harus jaga kondisimu. Kamu berjanjikan akan bersama-sama. Pangeran Zen bilang kepada Tabib kapan Yui bisa operasi lagi apakah ada harapan Yui untuk bertahan. Tabib bilang kondisi Yui masih bisa di operasi menunggu jantungnya pulih, namun kemungkinan berhasil sangat minim karena operasi sukses, tapi keadaan Yui yang tidak bisa pulih secepat mungkin.

"Tabib, aku ingin bertanya. Mengenai Kondisi Yui apakah kemungkinan bisa operasi dua kali untuk keselamatannya. Tolong istri saya, tabib?" Zen memegang tangan Yui, dia menangis. Dia bergumam dalam hatinya kenapa di saat dia datang ingin mengajak jalan Yui tapi Yui kembali lemah.

"Maaf, pangeran kemungkinan berhasil operasi kedua sangat kecil. Karena jantung Yui lemah, di operasi pertamanya dia kelelahan. Walau operasi pertama berhasil, tapi tidak memungkinkan." Tabib dengan wajah menunduk, dia juga berharap semoga Yui cepat sembuh. Tabib menyambung perkataannya, jika ingin Yui di operasi Yui harus kuat. Tabib bilang Yui bisa menjalankan operasi kedua jika dia bisa menahan sedikit lagi, Namun saat tabib istana mau menyambung perkataannya, Ibu Yui marah kepada Zen.

"Yui bisa di operasi lagi, namun ha-"

"Apa? Kamu ingin Yui operasi dua kali. Lebih baik kamu tidak usah ketemu dengan Yui untuk saat ini." Ratu marah besar, sesuai harapan Zen. Zen terpaksa berkata begitu, di antara lain dia ingin Yui operasi lagi tapi di satu sisi dia berkata begini untuk ackting. Dia juga tau kalau Ratu dan Raja laut juga sama dengan Zen, dia marah pura-pura dan di sisi yang lain orang tua Yui sangat kesal tiba-tiba pangeran menyarankan begitu. Miia yang terbaring lemah, beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke kursi roda. Ratu terkejut tiba-tiba Miia bangun dan berjalan menuju kursi roda.

"Miia putri bungsuku, kenapa kamu berjalan menuju kursi roda sendiri?." Ratu memegang Miia denga perlahan, Miia bilang kalau dirinya tidak ingin lemah dia ingin kakaknya juga sembuh.

"Aku ingin Kakak sembuh, jika aku sehat kakak juga sehat. Jika aku kuat kakak juga akan kuat Ratu?." Miia berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju kursi roda, Ratu membantunya duduk di kursi roda. Miia berkata, kalau dirinya baik baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu."Ketika Miia tersenyum mengungkapkan dirinya masih kuat, Yui tiba-tiba sadar lagi dari tidurnya.

"Aya, Ibu aku kuat di operasi. Aku kuat karena melihat Miia tersenyum." Ratu, Raja dan Zen memanggil tabib yang di luar untuk memeriksa Yui yang sudah siuman.

"Tabib istana, tolong datang kesini?." Ratu, Raja dan Zen memanggil tabib bergantian. Tabib dan Perawat istana masuk ke ruang Yui mereka mengecek keadaan Yui.

"Perawat gimana ECGnya Yui?." Sang tabib melihat mata Yui dan dia tidak yakin kalau Yui sudah sehat, karena mata Yui masih kedip-kedip.

"Tabib, rekaman jantung Putri Yui masih seperti biasa. Belum ada tanda Putri Yui sudah normal detak jantungnya." Perawat kerajaan menundukkan wajahnya, mereka menyerah karena kondisi Yui masih kritis. Yui belum sadar dari komanya, keadaannya semakin memburuk.

"Aku, tidak percaya kepada kalian kalau Yui makin memburuk...Hik...Hik."Pangeran Zen tidak percaya dengan Tabib, dia menangis.

"Pengawal, bawa Zen keluar istana." Ratu menyuruh Pengawal untuk membawa Zen keluar dari istana.

Yui saat itu keadaannya makin parah. Rekaman jantung sangat parah, Yui sesak napas.

"Hu...hu...hu..." Yui napasnya tidak teratur, Pangeran di luar istana memerintahkan penangkapan Kerajaan Hiu dan penangkapan Putri Zelly dan anakny. Polisi istana kerajaan sihir memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menggeledah istana Hiu namun Raja Hiu dan Anaknya sudah melarikan diri. Di istana sihir bagian selatan, Putri Zelly dan anaknya Putri Zaska tertangkap. Putri Zaska berteriak di penjara dia kesal kepada Pangeran Hiu yang tidak mengajak dia kabur, malah merencanakan pelariannya secara diam-diam.

 **"** **Tidak... awas kamu Pangeran Hiu."** Putri Zelly menampar anaknya, ia kesal anaknya selalu tidak percaya kepada perkataannya **. Plakkkk**

"Udah ibu bilang, jangan bekerja sama dengan pangeran Hiu." Putri Zelly marah karena anaknya yang menggagalkan rencananya.

" Ibu aku mohon, maafkan aku." Putri Zaska berlutut kepada Putri Zelly ibunya.

"Percuma kamu memohon maaf kepada Ibu, karena sekarang kita sudah ada di penjara istana." Putri Zelly duduk di dekat pintu tahanan ia memejamkan menenangkan pikirannya dan mengendalikan emosinya. Di istana duyung keadaan Yui tambah parah, ia kejang-kejang dadanya kembang kempis karena sesak napasnya. Sang Ratu menyuapkan obat herbal namun Yui kembali memuntahkan makanannya dan obatnya. Tabib istana bilang satu-satu obatnya adalah bersama dengan Zen, walau nyawanya terancam.

"Sebenarnya, hanya satu obatnya walau di sisa hidupnya. Aku pernah mengalami seperti Zen. Istriku dulu mengidap lemah jantung dan paru-paru bocor. Kata seorang perawat Seorang laki-laki lebih bodoh dari pada wanita. Hingga dia tidak sadar kalau kebahagiaan seorang wanita yang hidupnya pendek yaitu bisa melakukan apa saja yang penting bahagia." Tabib istana berkata panjang lebar sambil meneteskan air mata. Di saat aku muda...hik...hik... aku tidak menyadari kalau istriku ingin aku senang dan bisa bahagia dengannya walau nyawanya tinggal sebulan." Tabib mengelap air matanya, ia pergi ke ruang medis dan duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil melihat kalung pemberian istrinya.

Masa lalu Tabib EL dan istrinya yang sakit:

Halo... sayang. Kamu sudah makan dan minum obat?. Tabib El berkomunikasi lewat teleportnya. Ia sedang memegang kalung pemberian ulang tahun istrinya.

"Sayang, kamu jangan lupa makan juga. Aku udah minum obat dan aku sekarang lagi baring-baring." Sang istri memegang teleport cermin alat komunikasi kepada suaminya.

"Sayang aku nanti malam baru pulang kerja dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah di kementrian kesehatan. Kamu tidur ya." Tabib El mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di siang hari dan ia mengerjakan prkatek. Sampai tengah malam ia mendapat istrinya pingsan di kamar dan di bawa ke rumah sakit istana laut.

"Pak ini ada surat dari dayang Kio, dia menyuruh saya memberikan surat ini." Pengawal kerajaan memberikan surat ini kepada Tabib yang sedang belajar. Tabib membaca surat itu.

Dear

Tuan El

Saya memeberitahukan, bahwa istri anda sedang di rumah sakit laut. Dia sedang di operasi. Sore tadi saya menemukan istri anda terjatuh saat membawa pakaiannya ke kamar. Saat ini kondisi istri anda kemungkinan untuk sembuh 50:50 % .

Sincerly

Kio Natsumi

Tabib lari dari kelasnya, menuju ke gedung rumah sakit kerajaan laut yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Kementrian kesehatan. Tabib El memeluk sisi yang tengah lemas, pasca operasi kondisi Sisi istri El sedang parah.

"Sisi kamu tidak apa sayang, maafkan aku yang sibuk sekolah dan kerja." Saat itu Tabib El sedang menangis, istrinya memegang pipi tabib El untuk menghibur El.

"El-ka-kamu-ja-ja-jangan-me-menangis. Aku-su-sudah-se-senang-hidup-dengan-ka-kamu." Seketika Sisi menghibur El yang sedang semangat menjadi dokter, tangan sisi jatuh kebawah dan rekaman jantung tiba tiba berubah menjadi buruk dan saat itulah sisi saat-saat masa sekarat dan mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Si...sisi... bangun... Kamu janjikan menenami ku hidup di rumah sewa... di laut... Sisi." El membanunkan sisi dan memanggil tabib di rumah sakit istana laut.

"Tabib... tolong... Istriku..." El membawa tabib yang baru masuk dan menyuruh tabib memeriksa keadaan Sisi.

"Maaf nak El, istri anda sudah tiada. Kamu harus tegar dan harus mewujudkan harapan Sisi."

Masa lalu Tabib dan istrinya off:

"Sisi... aku akan berusaha mewujudkan harapanmu. Aku akan jadi tabib penyakit jantung dan paru-paru." Tabib El meneteskan air matanya, ia teringat masa lalunya dengan istrinya. Tabib El berusaha keras menyembuhkan penyakit Yui dan berusaha membahagiakannya.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Penyiksaan terhadap kriminal insiden Pembunuhan Yui

Episode sebelumnya:

"Sisi... aku akan berusaha mewujudkan harapanmu. Aku akan jadi tabib penyakit jantung dan paru-paru." Tabib El meneteskan air matanya, ia teringat masa lalunya dengan istrinya. Tabib El berusaha keras menyembuhkan penyakit Yui dan berusaha membahagiakannya.

Malam itu Tabib habis melamunkan istrinya yang sakit keras seperti Yui, Tabib istana laut memakan buah Cherry kesukaan istrinya. "Istriku, buah ini enak sekali." Tabib memakan buah cherry dan tertidur, malamnya Yui kejang-kejang lagi dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tabib istana di bangunkan seorang perawat bernama Mei.

"Tabib, bangun... Yui melemah lagi dia baru dari kejang-kejangnya tidak sadarkan diri." Mei seorang dayang profesional sekaligus perawat istana membangun Tabib, dia bergegas membereskan peralatan medis dan obat-obatan. Tabib terbangun, dan kaget mengapa Mei membawa peralatan lagi.

"Ada, apa Mei?." Sang tabib terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam.

"Yui, tabib... dia koma. Setelah kejang-kejang. Dia menutup matanya lagi, detak jantungnya melemah lagi." Mei bergegas ke ruangan Yui untuk memberikan oksigen dan CPR kepada Yui. Di istana sihir Raja dan Ratu sihir menyetrum Zelly dan putrinya, Raja dan Ratu menanyakan siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

"Siapa ketua pemberontakan ini?." Tanya Raja menyetrum dengan kekuatan sihirnya.

"Saya, tidak tau raja." Jawab Zelly, dia memakai pakaian tahanan kerajaan. Pakaian yang serba mewah dan terbuat kain sutra di lepaskan. Rumah mereka di sita dan mereka hanya tinggal di penjara kerajaan dengan makanan yang serba sederhana.

"Pengawal cap kaki mereka dengan besi panas." Raja memerintahkan penjaga tahanan untuk menyiksa Zelly dan putrinya.

"Akhhhh... ampuni saya saya tidak tahu siapa orangnya." Kaki kedua wanita itu penuh dengan luka bakar dan bau amis darahnya. Juga luka setrum di punggung mereka dan darah yang mengalir di punggung mereka.

"Pengawal, kurung dia lagi." Pengawal kerajaan memasuki Putri Zelly dan anaknya ke sell tahanan.

Awas saja akan ku adukan ke Ayahku Pangeran Zuko dari kerajaan sihir emra. Putri Zelly melihat Raja dan Ratu sihir dari kerajaan ternama dengan penuh dendam. Di istana sihir Pangeran Zen dapat informasi Yui koma, Zen di suruh ke istana.

"Pangeran Zen, ada temanmu dari kementrian kesehatan. Dia tabib Leon, temannya Tabib El." Kata penasihat Pangeran Zen, dengan mengabarkan temannya datang membawa informasi Yui.

"Suruh dia masuk, aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya." Kata Zen duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Aku masuk, Zen." Ucap seorang teman lama Zen, yang berambut biru dan matanya bagaikan warna susu. Dia ahli penyakit dalam dan khusus pengobatan dalam.

"Oh, Leon lama tidak bertemu. Kamu ahli penyakit dalam aku ahli pengobatan dan bedan." Zen berbasa basi dengan Leon.

"Aku juga lama tidak bertemu dengan kamu, sejak kita pergi ke pelosok. Aku dengar kamu dulu terjatuh ke laut, aku mendapatkan informasi dari sahabat kita." Leon berbincang dan sambil meminum teh yang sudah di sediakan Zen di meja tamunya, Zen mempunyai minuman untuk mensuguhi tamu yang datang.

"Aku di selamat Yui, dia sekarang menjadi istriku namun dia sakit keras." Zen meneteskan air mata.

"Oh, iya Zen ngomong-ngomong soal istrimu aku dapat kabar dari sensei ku. Tabib El berkata Yui Koma karena kejang-kejang. Sebelum Koma, dia sempat kejang-kejang dan sesak napas. Itu kabar buruknya." Kata Leon sambil menepuk dada Zen, supaya Zen di beri ketabahan dalam ujian ini.

"Apa?, Yui Koma?. Berita bagusnya untukku lalu apa?." Zen gemetar dia mencengkram tangannya.

"Sabar Zen, berita bagusnya kamu harus ke rumah sakit istana laut. Situasi sekarang sudah aman. Jadi kamu bisa ke sana Yang Mulai Ratu Duyung memberi mu izin." Leon menenangkan tingkah Zen yang masih kekanakan. Yah Zen dulu ketika kecil masa kecilnya kurang bahagia. Dia dulu Tinggal dengan neneknya Ratu terdahulu istana sihir, semenjak neneknya meninggal. Zen jadi dia tidak mau bermain, dia giat dalam militer dan rajin belajar. Sampai-sampai Temannya datang mengajak bermain, dia tidak mau bermain.

Di istana laut, Ratu dan Raja memijat Yui. Dada Yui di beri obat penghangat, kaki dan tangan Yui di beri setruman sedikit supaya tidak lumpuh. Ratu menyisir dan menyanggul Yui, Sang Raja menyuapkan Yui obat. Tabib istana mengecek denyut nadinya Yui, dan memerika apakah Yui sudah siuman dari komanya namun belum sadar. Ratu dan Raja menangis liat pembicaraan Tabib dan perawat kerajaan. Raja bertanya kepada tabib jalan satu-satu sembuh dari koma apa?.

"Tabib El, jalan satu-satunya Yui bisa bermain dengan adiknya?" Sang Tabib menjawab jalan satu-satunya Yaitu Kekasihnya dan dia segera di bawa ke istana sihir. "Maaf bukan saya lancang, sudah saya katakan sebelumnya hanya cinta yang dapat membuat Yui sadar. Dan hanya satu cara memeprlambat kematiannya yaitu di kemoterapi di kerajaan sihir." Tabib istana kembali ke tempat kerjanya, Pangeran Zen tiba-tiba datang dan memasuki istana.

"Ayahanda, bagaimana istriku?." Zen menangis, di samping Zen ada seorang dokter ahli penyakit dalam yang bisa menganalisis dengan matanya yaitu Leon.

"Kondisinya belum sadar benar, dia kritis dan tidak sadarkan diri dari komanya." Ucap Raja, dia menuju ke kantornya.

Pangeran Zen dan tabib Leon segera berlari ke ruang Yui, Yui di dalam kamar masih tertidur tidak sadarkan diri. Sang Ratu menyetel lagu kesukaannya dan memijat kaki dan tangannya Yui. Zen tiba di ruang Yui, dia melihat Yui yang koma dan menangis.

"Hikkk...Hikkk... Yui sadarlah, Kita masih ada janji?." Pangeran meneteskan air mata, dia gemetar. Saat itu Yui bermimpi buruk dan tubuhnya kembali kejang-kejang.

Mimpi Yui:

"Pangeran Jangan tinggalkan aku yang lemah dan cacat." Yui berlari di dalam mimpinya mengejar Pangeraan Zen yang menikah lagi dengan Zaska.

"Aku sudah capek denganmu Yui, kamu tidak bisa memiliki anak dan tidak bisa berjalan." Pangeran di dalam mimpi Yui berciuman dengan Zaska.

"Yui... Yui... itulah kalau baru kenal jangan sok lembut. Sadar diri makanya, Pangeran Hiu yang mau melamar kamu di tolak sama kamu dan keluargamu. Akhirnya dia tidak suka kan dengan Kamu." Ucap Zaska dengan sinis, dia memegang badan kekar Zen dan membuat Yui kesal di mimpi Yui.

"Aku janji pangeran akan mempunyai keturunan dan berusaha bangkit dari kelemahanku." Yui mengejar pangeran di dalam mimpinya lalu ia terjatuh dari kursi rodanya dan jatuh dari langit.

Mimpi Yui off:

Yui tiba-tiba membuka matanya, namun keadaannya masih koma. Walau detak jantungnya normal. Ratu menyuruh Zen memanggil tabib, tapi Zen bilang kalau Leon adalah temannya dan tabib ternamanya.

"Zen, panggillkan tabib Zen." Ratu laut mengguncang tubuh Zen yang terdiam, ia menyuruh Zen untuk memanggilkan Tabib. " Maaf, Ratu ini saya membawakan tabib ternama. Dia temannya Tabib El dan saya." Zen memperkenalkan Leon di hadapan Ratu, leon membungkuk dan berjabatan tangan dengan Ratu. Leon ke arah Yui, dan memeriksa keadaan Yui.

"Syukurlah, Putri Yui sudah membaik walaupun masih koma. Berkat Ratu dan Raja sihir yang menyetrum Yui untuk merangsang syaraf motoriknya. Dan jantungnya sudah membaik." Ucap Leon, dia menyuntikkan vitamin ke infus Yui dan memeriksa organ Yui.

"Syukur Putriku selamat, Yui kamu nanti kemo terapi Ya dengan Zen Di istana sihir." Ibu Yui mencium kening Yui, dan bergegas menyiapkan pakaian Yui untuk ke istana sihir. Pangeran menyuruh pengwal kerajaan laut, dan berbicara kalau misi penangkapan oemberontak sudah berhasil namun Raja dan Pangeran hiu lolos.

"Pengawal tolong siapkan kereta kencana, Saya Mau membawa istri saya ke darat. Ratu aku mohon maaf gagal menangkap musuh terbesar Ratu, Aku hanya berhasil menangkap Putri Zelly dan anaknya." Ratu tiba-tiba mencium Zen, dia mencium Zen untuk melatih kesadaran Yui. Pangeran Zen memerah, leon tertawa dia menahan ketawanya melihat Zen memerah pipinya. Yui memulai menggerakan tangannya.

Mama, maafkan Yui yang terbaring Koma. Yui ingin bicara tapi separo kesadaran Yui belum menyatu ketubuh. Yui berbicara dalam hatinya. Ia masih koma namun hatinya sadar dan merasa bersalah. Yui tiba-tiba menangis. Pangeran Zen menggendong Yui, Sang Ratu memberikan kecupan semangat kepada Putrinya. Sementara itu Miia yang baru berendam di air untuk terapi, keluar dari permandiannya kaget melihat kakaknya tidak ada.

"Kakak, mana mah?." Miia mengelap badannya dan mendorong kursi rodanya ke cermin.

"Kakak mu di bawa ke istana sihir, di sana ada peralatan yang canggih." Ratu mengemaskan tempat tidur Yui dan dayang istana Suki yang memandikan Miia mendandani dengan rapi. "Nah, Miia kamu sudah rapi." Dayang istana keluar dan membawa pakaian kotor Miia dan Yui.

"Kakak udah sembuh mah, udah sadar dari Koma?." Tanya Miia dengan wajah penasarannya. "Tidak sayang, Kakakmu masih koma. Tapi jantungnya sudah normal, walau dia sudah menunjukkan kesadarannya Tabib bilang dia masih keadaan koma jadi perlu di terapi." Ratu mencium Miia dan mengantarkan Miia ke lantai bawah.

Yui di kereta kencana menuju daratan, Zen yang di samping Yui melatih kaki Yui dengan menekuk dan meluruskan kaki Yui. Serta memijat dan menggerakan Tangan Yui.

"Yui, kamu ingat tidak di bawah laut saat aku terluka kamu mengajakku ke istana mu untuk pertama kalinya." Ucap pangeran sambil menujukkan tempat pertama kali mereka pacaran dan bertemu. Yui terus menggerakan tangannya, tapi keadannya masih koma. Waktu Pangeran menyisir rambut Yui, tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari mata mata suruhan pangeran Zen.

"Pangeran arah Jam 2 musuh bersembunyi di laut dalam, mereka menyamar sebagai ikan Hiu dari kalangan bawah." Mata-mata anak buah kepolisian sihir memberikan lokasinya, Zen pun menyuruh untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik musuh ketika mencurigaka.

"Awasi terus perkembangannya, di situ ada Mata-mata kepolisian lautkan?." Zen menyuruh dan bertanya kepada mata-matanya.

"Iya, Pangeran. Saya tidak sendiri, saya bersama rekan seangkatan saya." Telekomunikasi berakhir. Pangeran mengingatkan Yui tentang cerita lamanya Zen, saat Zen bertemu dengan kakeknya.

"Yui, Waktu itu aku berbohong kan sama kamu. Kamu menyadari lamunanku saat di pantai kamu menegruku."

"Waktu itu, aku di pesankan kakekmu. Ketika kakekmu sekarat, dia berpesan untuk menikahi cucuknya. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang kamu sebelumnya. Kakekmu bilang kedalam atau daratan biasa sering sibuk sendiri. Waktu itu Ayahku menyuruhku berpura-pura meminta obat ke istana laut, tapi tujuan sebenarnya untuk bertemu kamu. Malah aku kebawa ombak, dan ingat tidak waktu Kamu di istana sihir. Waktu itu aku Aku belum mengenalmu tapi hatiku berkata lain, malah ketemu kakekmu aku baru sadar kalau itu kamu." Zen bercerita panjang lebar supaya ingatan Yui pulih, sambi becerita Pangeran menghidupkan musik kesukaan Yui dan memijat kaki Yui. Tangan Yui bergerak pelan-pelan, namun Leon berkata itu karena rangsang tulang belakangnya. Tapi dia masih koma, ingatannya belum sadar.

"Ingatan dan kesadaran Yui masih belum sempurna, Karena cidera otak yang di alami Yui ketika dia kejang-kejang. Sehingga memori pada otaknya tergganggu." Leon memberikan obat dan vitamin supaya otaknya Yui sembuh.

"Tidak mungkin, Yui selama ini menunjukkan pergerakan tangannya." Zen tidak percaya kalau Yui masih koma dan belum sembuh sempurna. Hanya detak jantung dan paru-parunya yang mulai membaik. Pangeran terduduk lesu, karena mendengar perkataan Leon.

"Zen, Yui butuh kamu. Hanya kamu yang saat ini ada di hatinya meski keadaannya masih koma dan otaknya cedera." Leon memberi semangat kepada Zen, supaya Yui juga mempunyai semangat untuk sadar.

Yui saat itu kembali kejang-kejang, panas tubuhnya kambuh lagi. Jantungnya lemah lagi, dan napasnya sesak lagi. Zen bergegas menyuapin obat herbal, namun obat itu kembali keluar lagi. Zen menangis dan meminta maaf kepada Yui. "Yui, aku minta maaf tidak akan membuat mu sakit lagi. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." Sementara di tempat bar di dalam laut, Raja dan Pangeran hiu sedang menginap di motel yang di sediakan bar.

"Ayah... sampai kapan kita akan bersembunyi?." Pangeran hiu yang kejam duduk lesu, hilang harapan untuk memanfaatkan Yui yang sakit parah.

"Karena kesalahan Kamu, kita berdua jadi terjebak." Raja Hiu tidur di kasur sambil memulihkan tenaga.

Di daratan, Pangeran Zen sedang mengobati Yui. Dia bercerita saat Yui masih di istana sihir saat acara perkumpulan para bangsawan.

"Saat kamu... hiks...hik... pas mengumpet di perpustakaan melihat resep-resep yang di buat istana sihir, aku melihatmu tapi aku tak mempedulikanmu. Saat itu juga aku melindungimu dari pengawal kerajaan." Pangeran Zen mengobati kaki Yui dengan mengoleskan cabai dan tumbukkan mutiara di kaki Yui, dada yui di tepuk perlahan-lahan oleh pangeran. Keadaan Yui masih kejang-kejang, namu mata Yui Melotot kesakitan karena jantungnya.

Ehek..hek...kek...hukk...hukk." Yui memegang dadanya dan menutup matanya menahan sakit jantung dan paru-paru kronisnya. Zen melihat jalanan, keretanya hampir sampai namun keadaan Yui tiba-tiba memburuk. Zen mengelus dada Yui dengan obat herbal dan tumbukkan mutiara kehidupan yang di campuri cabai.

"Maaf, Leon. Bisakah kamu ke ruang makan aku mau mengobati dada Yui sebentar." Leon meninggalkan Ruangan Yui di rawat di kereta kencana, Leon tiba-tiba berkata kepada Zen kalau hati Yui tidak mati yang mati hanyalah ingatan dan otaknya.

"Ingat Zen, penyakit Yui kambuh lagi karena mendengarmu tiba-tiba putus asa." Leon meninggalkan ruangan Yui di rawat, di ruang Yui sedang di rawat memakai bak mandi untuk terapi Yui, Tubuh Yui masih kejang-kejang. Jantung Yui belum membaik. Di laut terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Polisi dan buronan kerajaan hiu. Polisi memanah kaki Pangeran Hiu dan Raja Hiu.

"Sial... Ayo cepat nak." Raja Hiu menyeret kaki dan menyuruh anaknya menyuruh cepat bersembunyi. Polisi mencari Pangeran hiu dan Raja Hiu yang lolos, darah bekas luka mereka berceceran menetes. "Darahnya berceceran, kita pergi saja. Kita sudah memasang sketsa wajah pelaku." Polisi itu pergi karena gagal menemukan tempat persembunyian, padahal darah pelaku bececaran tapi tidak melihat jejak darah terakhir. Karena sebelum bersembunyi Raja dan pangeran Hiu sempat mencabut panah.

Sebelum pelaku bersembunyi kilas balik:

"Kita di sini, mereka belum mengejar." Kata Raja Hiu sambil mencabut panah dan mengikat kencang lukanya dengan kain yang ada di badannya. Pangeran Hiu mencabut panah yang di kakinya juga.

"Ayah... Kita ke sini saja. Di sini aman di gubug." Pangeran hiu berkeringat karena, Kakinya terpanah. Dia bersembunyi di Gudang penyimpanan beras tempat penjual beras. Di dalam laut memang semuanya hanya ada tumbuhan dan hewan laut, namun kehidupan mereka seperti kehigupan warga sihir yang bisa makan nasi.

Kilas balik berakhir:

"Ayah, kita selamat. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kita." Ayahnya pangeran Hiu demam tinggi, karena luka di kaki. Pangeran Hiu mengompres luka dan kepala ayahnya dengan air panas yang di sihir pangeran Hiu.

Di istana sihir, suasana tampak ramai pengawal dan prajurit sihir di depan menyediakan bak mandi kusus Putri Yui. Ke adan di darat beda di langit di rumah sakit istana kerajaan bangunan pertama, di bangunan baru ini alat-alat serba canggih. Putri Yui masih dalam keadaan koma, badannya kembali kejang-kejang. Putri Yui memegang dadanya sambil menyebut Zen terus-terusan.

"Zen...huk...ahuk...nghukkk...Zen..." Badan Putri Yui kejang-kejang tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit jantung. Ada seorang bersembunyi sedang mengintip keadaan Putri Yui di rumah sakit kerjaan bagian darat. Orang itu lagi serius melihat Zen dan pengawal kerajaan menyediakan oksigen dan mengeluarkan masker oksigen dan ECH serta infusan. Yui di kereta kencana sedang di pasang infus dan oksigen oleh Leon. Leon memanggil Zen lewat teleportasi keadaan Yui memburuk lagi. Zen datang ke dalam kereta kencana sambil memegang tangan Yui, perawat sedang mengeluarkan Yui di kereta kencana.

"Yui... bangunlah, Aku ada di sini. Di sampingmu, kamu harus kuat. Aku sudah tidak bersedih." Zen memegang tangan Yui, Yui di bawa ke ruang UGD kerajaan sihir. Orang yang sedang mengintip Yui dan pengaran Zen sedang bergumam.

Aku, akan mengabari kepada baginda Putri Zelly. Tantang keadaan Putri yang makin parah, aku akan balas dendam karena telah menangkap Putri Zelly. Orang itu sedang merekam gambar Yui yang sedang sakit di bawa ke ruang UGD.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Petaka Bagi Putri Yui

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Yui... bangunlah, Aku ada di sini. Di sampingmu, kamu harus kuat. Aku sudah tidak bersedih." Zen memegang tangan Yui, Yui di bawa ke ruang UGD kerajaan sihir. Orang yang sedang mengintip Yui dan pengaran Zen sedang bergumam.

Aku, akan mengabari kepada baginda Putri Zelly. Tantang keadaan Putri yang makin parah, aku akan balas dendam karena telah menangkap Putri Zelly. Orang itu sedang merekam gambar Yui yang sedang sakit di bawa ke ruang UGD.

Chapter 17

Orang itu yang mengintip prutri berlari ke arah istana, dia menuju ke arah sell tahanan. Di depan pintu gerbang ada seorang penjaga yang menjaga Sell tahanan. Di tahanan penjaga itu menanyakan mengapa perempuan itu ke Sel tahanan.

"Ada maksud apa kamu datag ke tahanan, di sini hanya di izinkan masuk buat keluarga yang berkunjung." Di luar tahanan cuaca tampak dingin sekali musim dingin sudah mulai, di dasar laut es tampak membeku di dalam laut tampak cair. Pengawal kerajaan mengabarkan kalau ada tamu yang mencurigakan masuk mau menemui seseorang di Sel tahanan.

"Maa...maaf apakah saya boleh masuk?, saya mau mengantarkan selimut ini ke putri Zelly. Dia mengidap Kanker Paru-paru." Seorang wanita berusia 38 tahun itu berusaha menipu penjaganya, dia menanyakan penjaga sebelum penjaga menanyakan ke Yang mulia Raja sihir untuk izin memperbolehkan wanita tua itu masuk.

Di istana kerajaan, bagian kesehatan di gedung baru tampak Yui sedang sakit parah. Dia tiba-tiba sakitnya kambuh lagi, Leon memeriksa denyut nadinya Yui dan menerawang jantung dan paru-paru Yui. Di rumah sakit Yui masih keadaannya lemah, leon menyuruh Zen segera operasi mendadak karena keadaannya parah.

"Maaf, Zen sebaiknya Yui di operasi lagi. Operasi untuk kedua kalinya. Keadaannya makin parah jantung dan paru-parunya bermasalah." Leon membuka masker dan bilang ke Zen kalau Yui harus segera di operasi.

"Baiklah, tapi izinkan Aku memberi tau Paduka Raja laut." Zen bergegas ke ruang medis kerjanya di rumah sakit kerajaan. Di ruangan tampak seorang gadis yang berekor ikan dan berambut putih sedang terbaring lemah, dia adalah Yui istri Zen. Keadaannya tidak membaik tampak lemah, Leon masuk ke ruangan dan menyuntikan Yui obat herbal dari kerajaan dan memberi mutiara abadai ke infus Yui supaya Yui bisa stabil kondisinya untuk di operasi. Pangeran menuju ke kantornya dan segera berkomunikasi dengan Raja laut.

"Raja...Yui...Yui..." Zen menangis dia tidak tega memberikan kabar buruk kepada Raja laut.

"Kenapa Zen, dengan putri sulungku." Ratu penasaran dan berdebar ketika Zen memberi kabar tentang Yui dengan suara terpotong.

"Zen, ada ap? Bicara sama Ayah mertua. Kenapa dengan anakku?" Raja ikut panik, dia menyuruh Zen menyambung pembicaraan Zen yang tertunda.

"Kabar buruknya Yui 50:50 berhasil di operasi tapi tidak memungkinkan bertahan. Sekarang dia kritis lagi badannya kejang-kejang. Dia butuh darah dari anda, kabar baiknya. Dia harus di operasi supaya penyakit jantungnya bisa teratasi dan penyakit paru-parunya bisa teratasi. Jadi bisa memperlambat ajalnya atau menambah stamina." Pangeran berbicara di telekomunikasi sihir lewat cermin, dia menangis ketika memberi tau keadaan Yui ke Raja dan Ratu laut.

"Makasih Zen, kamu menantuku yang baik. Akan kami usahakan ke sana demi putriku." Ratu dan Raja menutup telekomunikasi kerajaan laut, Ratu menangis di kursi. Sang Raja mengelus dada Ratu supaya tegar. Di ruang Yui, Yui kembali kejang-kejang. Leon menyuntikan obat anti kejang kepada Yui. Leon memanggil perawat untuk mengabarkan kondisi Yui semakin memburuk.

"Perawat, tolong panggil Pangeran Zen suruh kesini. Aku membutuhkan pertolongnya supaya Yui stabil." Leon memasangkan selang oksigen ke mulut Yui, untuk pernapasan Yui. Keadaan Yui belumpulih benar. Ketika Tabib Leon sedang mengobati, Tabib El datang dan menanyakan kabar Yui. Di samping itu ada seorang suster Mei teman dekat Yui dan pengasuh Yui masih kecil.

"Bagaimana Putri Yui, jendral leon." El memanggil leon jendral, karena dia dokter di pertahanan perang ketika prajurit jatuh sakit atau terluka.

"Kondisinya tiba-tiba memburuk, karena mendengar Zen yang menangi. Aku tau otak Yui mati dan dia koma. Namun hati Yui hidup."Leon menggerakan badan Yui, dia mengobati yui dengan kemoterapi supaya keadaannya membaik.

"Yui... aku akan menggerakan tubuhmu ya."Leon menyandarkan Yui di, saat Yui mau di gerakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Dan denyut nadinya kembali rendah serta rekaman jantung makin parah. Seketaris leon atau perawat Angel, pergi menemui Zen. Dia sampai di ruangan Zen dan mengabarkan keadaan Yui makin parah.

"Tuan... tuan ... saya seketarisnya Tuan Leon, mau mengabarkan bahwa istri anda kondisinya menurun. Tuan Leon membutuhkan tenaga anda untuk membuat hormon adrenalin Yui stabil lagi." Perawat Angel mengetok pintu kerja Zen, Zen sedang menangis di kursi kerjanya sambil melihat foto Yui. Zen masih nangis, perawat Angel terus mengetuk pintu. Perawat Angel lalu menuliskan surat ke Zenbahwa nona Yui butuh tenaganya Zen untuk stabil keadaannya.

Di depan sell tahanan, pengawal istana mengijinkan perempuan tua itu masuk. Dia menunggu diluar sell tahanan. Perempuan tua itu masuk tahanan dan memberikan surat ke Putri Zelly.

"Ini... Nyonya surat dan hasil investigasi saya. Saya tidak bisa di sini. Saya harus kembali ke rumah sakit sebelum ada yang mencurigakan." Perempuan tua itu segera keluar dari sell tahanan dan menuju rumah sakit. Sedangkan di pemukiman, Pangeran hiu sedang mengompres ayahnya yang demam tinggi karena akibat luka panah.

"Ayah... cepat sembuh... biar kita bisa membalaskan dendam kita." Di laut tempat pemukiman yang di dekat sungai, sang pangeran hiu dari kerajaan kegelapan memasak air dan memasak nasi untuk ayahnya. Zen di rumah sakit berdiri dan menhapus air matanya, ketika keluar ia mendapatkan surat dari suster Angel seketarisnya Leon. Zen membuka surat itu.

Dear

Tuan Zen

Saya seketarisnya tuan leon, saya perawat rumah sakit yang bernama angel. Mengabarkan bahwa Putri Yui kritis lagi dan membutuhkan energi dari anda.

Sincerly

Perawat Angel

Zen bergegas berlari ke ruangan Yui di rawat, dia segera berlari sambil berlari menuju ke ruang Yui seketika itu ia teringat masa lalu dia berpacaran dengan Yui.

Flash back masa masa indah Yui dengan Zen:

"Ka...Kamu kenapa ada di sini?."Ucap Zen saat dia di selamatkan Yui.

"Oh, aku di sini sebagai pengawal kerajaan dan putri dari istana di seberang itu." Yui membohongi pangeran Zen. "Terus, Pangeran kenapa ada di sini?" Yui berbalik tanya kepada Zen.

"Aku di sini mencari obat dan terjatuh ke laut, mungkin temanku sudah di istana untuk memberi bantuan. Aku tersesat sekarang." Zen sambil duduk di tepi pantai dan memandang pantai. "Oh, iya maaf merepotkan?" Pangeran berdiri sambil membersihkan badannya.

"Kenalkan namaku Zen, dan namamu siapa?." Zen menyanakan nama Yui.

"Namaku... namaku miaka Yuki. Pangeran dan tadi sudah ku katakan bukan aku di sini bertugas menjaga pantai." Curi gemeter karena harus bilang apa jika Ayahnya tau kalau dia pacaran.

Flash back off:

"Yui, kamu harus kuat. Kamu tidak boleh lemah." Zen menangis dia berlari ke arah ruang Yui, saat di ruang Yui pangeran melihat Yui kejang-kejang sedang di kemoterapi oleh Tabib El dan Leon. Tabib Leon memberitahukan suntikan anti kejang tidak berfungsi dan badannya panas.

"Zen, aku udah berusaha maksimal. Namun obat anti kejang itu tidak bisa membuat Yui berhenti kejang. Napasnya juga tidak teratur di layar ECG. Rekaman jantung tidak teratur aku butuh tenaga mu untuk menolongnya."

Heg...heg...heg... suara Yui kejang-kejang. Selang yang ada di mulut Yui di cabut, karena bahaya bagi kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya. Zen di samping Yui memberi tenaga dalam, ia memegang tangan Yui untuk memberikan energi kehidupan. Saat Zen memberikan energi ke Yui, tubuh Yui kembali pulih. Kejang-kejangnya sudah berhenti irama jantungnya sudah teratur. Yui kembali normal keadaannya namun dia belum sadar dari komanya. Di istana laut Ratu dan Raja berkemas, dia berpamitan pada Putri Miia yang tidur.

"Miia... Ratu dan Raja pergi dulu ya kamu di istana ya. Kalau ada apa apa kabarkan." Ratu dan Raja membawa obat-obatan Yui. Miia menanyakan kenapa Ratu dan Raja ke rumah sakit.

"Ada apa dengan Kakak Yui?." Miia memegang dadanya yang sesak. Napasnya sesak karena banyak mikir keadaan Yui. "Kamu istirahat Ya putriku, jangan sampai putri bungsuku juga sakit seperti kakakmu." Kata Ratu mengecup kening Miia.

"Kak...Yu...Yui...Kenapa?." Miia menanyakan Ratu dengan nada sepenggal-penggal, dada Miia sakit. "Kakakmu keritis, nak dia perlu di operasi. Ibu dapat kabar dari Zen." Miia meminta tolong Ratu memanggilkan dayang yang biasa merawatnya. "Ma, panggilkan dayang. Dada Miia sesak." Ratu meminumkan mutiara kehidupan ke pada Miia yang sudah di campuri obat tidur, supaya Miia tenang dan sakitnya tidak kambuh sang ratu berpesan kepada dayang yang biasa mengurus Miia. Miia masih tertidur di kasurnya, dia habis meminum obat yang di beri sang Ratu.

"Dayang, tolong jagain Miia ya. Kalau ada apa-apa tolong kirim surat ya." Ratu dan Raja bergegas ke darat mereka menyulap diri mereka untuk sampai ke rumah sakit sihir. Sesampai di rumah sakit sihir, mereka menuju ke lab untuk donor darah. Suster rumah sakit sihir memanggil Ratu dan Raja laut untuk donor darah. Sang Ratu masuk di ke ruang donor dengan Sang Raja. Di ruang, Yui terbaring Koma. Zen memberikan rangsangan kepada Kaki Yui dengan menggerakannya, syukurlah jantung dan paru-paru Yui tidak kambuh seperti tadi. Leon dan Tabib El memberikan informasi kondisi Yui kepada Zen.

"Selamat Ya Zen, Yui berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Berkat tenaga yang kamu donorkan ke Yui dia mulai membaik walau dia masih koma." Ucap tabib El dan Leon. Suster bagian bank darah datang mengabarkan bahwa Yui telah mendapatkan darah dari Ayah dan Ibunya.

Tabib Leon, Yui sudah mendapatkan donor darah dari orang tuanya. Orang tuanya sudah berada di kamar VVIP khusus kerajaan. Tabib El segera masuk ke ruang untuk membersihkan dirinya, Leon juga menyusul dan Zen juga menyusul. Darah sudah di siapkan ke Ruang operasi di sana Yui sudah terbaring dengan oksigen yang diberi obat bius. Ketika Tabib sudah memasuki, Zen, Leon dan El sudah memegang alat bedah, Leon memperbaiki katup jantung Yui, ketika operasi jantung Yui sudah selesai dan Leon menjahit dada Yui tiba-tiba Yui menurun kondisinya. Bunyi ECG berbunyi. Bib..bib..bip..bip... detak jantung Yui lemah lagi nafasnya juga tersengal.. sengal. Tiba-tiba detak jantung Yui berhenti. Tabib El dan Leon segera menutup luka Yui, sementara Zen tiba-tiba shock. Leon menyuruh Zen, keluar supaya operasi lancar.

"Zen, kamu keluar saja. Biar kami yang mengurus istrimu." Zen keluar dan Leon melanjutkan operasinya.

"Perawat, angkat oksigennya." Ucap Leon. "Mulai." El memerintahkan Leon lektrik shock jantung ke Yui. Jedug, bunyi Yui di electrick shock. " satu, dua, tiga, empat." :Leon menekan dada Yui. "Mulai lagi perawat." Kata Tabib EL, Leon memulai pompa jantung Yui. Seketika itu tekanan darah Yui naik, dan jantungnya normal kembali. Yui butuh istirahat, karena kecapekan. Leon dan Tabib El keluar dari ruang operasi memberitahukan operasi kedua Yui berjalan dengan lancar. Namun Yui harus di jaga karena kondisinya bisa ngedrop lagi.

"Zen, operasi berjalan lancar. Tapi ini untuk mencegah dia supaya usianya di perpanjang. Syaratnya jangan biarkan Yui kelelahan supaya dia tidak kelelahan. Penyakitnya bisa saja kambuh, kita hanya bisa mengoperasikan jantung Yui supaya Yui dapat bertahan sedikit lebih lama." Leon dan Tabib El, menepuk pundak Zen sambil mengabarkan informasi keadaan Yui. Zen masuk ke ruang Yui, dia duduk di samping Yui sambil bercerita keadaan Yui kalau lagi kritis atau sakit.

"Yui... kamu adalah segalanya bagiku. Ketika kamu sakit begini Tubuhmu bisa berubah wujud menjadi orang-orang karena energimu yang lemah. Kamu harus kuat Yui, Kamu duyung yang spesial. Jangan tinggalkan aku, kamu adalah segalanya bagiku." Zen memegang tangan Yui, tiba-tiba Yui menggerakan tangannya dan Matanya. Zen kaget Yui sudah siuman dari komanya.

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Perjalanan Yang Panjang

Episode sebelumnya:

"Yui... kamu adalah segalanya bagiku. Ketika kamu sakit begini Tubuhmu bisa berubah wujud menjadi orang-orang karena energimu yang lemah. Kamu harus kuat Yui, Kamu duyung yang spesial. Jangan tinggalkan aku, kamu adalah segalanya bagiku." Zen memegang tangan Yui, tiba-tiba Yui menggerakan tangannya dan Matanya. Zen kaget Yui sudah siuman dari komanya.

"Yui, kamu sudah sadar." Ucap Pangeran Yang memegang tangan Yui.

"Pa-Nge-Ran" Yui memanggil nama pangeran dengan sepenggal kata, ia ingin duduk namun pangeran menyuruhnya baring. Kesembuhan Yui belum sempurna, Pangeran Berkata kepada Yui supaya Yui menurut. "Yui, kamu tidur dulu Ya. Aku panggilkan perawat dan tabib istana." Pangeran bergegas menuju ke tabib dan perawat, sesampai di ruang perawat Pangeran Zen memberi tahukan kabar Yui.

"Perawat, Yui sudah sadar. Tolong panggilkan Tabib." Zen menunggu di ruang tunggu, perawat menelpon ke ruang medis. "Tunggu sebentar, Yang Mulia Zen." Kata seorang perawa yang berjaga di ruang perawat. "Tabib. Nona Yui sudah siuman, cepat ke ruang perawat. Tabib." Suster menghubungi lewat cermin telekomunikasi, Cermin itu emang di sediakan oleh Medis sihir. Tak lama kemudian Leon dan Tabib El menghampiri Zen. "Zen, kamu di ruang Yui saja biar nanti saya yang mengecek." Kata Tabib El, dia membawa peralatan medis dari ruang perawat. Zen menuju ke ruang Yui dengan berjalan kaki dan sesampai di depan kamar Yui pangeran melihat Yui tertidur pulas. Pangeran Zen mengecek nadi Yui dan tekanan darah Yui, serta mengecek ECG dan infus Yui. Pangeran memegang kening Yui.

"Putri Yui, maafkan aku. Aku gagal dalam menangkap musuhmu Pangeran Hiu dan Raja Hiu. Besoknya aku akan berusaha lebih keras menangani kasus ini." Pangeran Zen meremas tangan kanannya, ia menyesal tidak bisa melindungi Yui. Tiba-tiba Yui memegang bajunya.

"Zen, kamu yang sakitkan aura badanmu panas sekali." Yui berkata dalam hati, Maafkan aku Zen, aku tiba-tiba ingin memelukmu. Aku mimpi buruk kalau kamu ingin menikah dengan Zaska. Aku tidak tau siapa Zaska itu. Deg...Deg...Deg... detak jantung Yui berbunyi lagi, Yui tiba-tiba melepas pelukan dan jatuh pingsan. Zen kaget kenapa pelukan Yui tiba-tiba lepas, sekali Zen melihat bahwa Yui pingsan. Zen mengangkat Yui. Saat Leon dan Tabib El datang mereka menanyakan kenapa Yui pingsan. "Kenapa, Yui bisa pingsan Zen." Tabib El berlari ke arah Zen dan mengecek nadi Yui. "Yui, butuh istirahat Zen. Apa kalian berdua memiliki masalah. Kalau penyakitnya Yui kambuh bisa memperparah keadaan dia bisa meninggal dengan cepat." Leon menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit kepada Yui, dia melihat Zen yang muram.

"Tiba-tiba dia memelukku, pertama dia menyuruhku duduk di kasur pasien. Tapi ketika itu dia langsung memelukku erat dan berkata kalau diriku pucat, tapi aku baik-baik saja." Zen menunduk duduk di dekat Yui. Yui membuka matanya.

"Zen, kamu kenapa murung." Yui memegang wajah Zen. Ratu dan Raja laut datang menemui Yui, dia kaget kenapa dokter ada di rumah sakit.

"Ada apa dengan anakku, Tabib?." Ratu panik, Raja memeluk Ratu dan menenangkannya.

"Mah, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku Cuma kelelahan." Yui menenangkan suasana, Tabib Leon menjelaskan bahwa Yui penyakit jantungnya kumat lagi. "Penyakit Yui kambuh lagi, waktu dia sadar keadaannya normal di catatan Zen. Tapi ketika kami di ruang Yui pingsan dan Zen mengangkatnya."Ucap Leon menjelaskan keadaan Yui kepada Ratu dan Raja laut.

Yui adalah gadis yang lemah, Zen sangat sedih kenapa dia tidak menyadari kalau Yui menyimpan sesuatu. Kenapa malah dia memendamnya sehingga membuat penyakitnya kumat. Ucap Zen di dalam hati, dia meremes tangannya. Di luar rumah sakit burung berkicau, Yui yang tertidur di kamar mendengarkan suara burung berkicau di dalam mimpinya yang indah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Tubuh Yui kejang-kejang lagi, Zen memberikan obat kepada Yui.

Di pedesaan sihir, seorang wanita tua yang bekerja sebagai perawat dia memantrai seorang wanita yang bertubuh lemah. Orang bertubuh lemah itu adalah Yui, dia menyihir Yui dengan setiap Yui tidur akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk sesuai pesan yang di kasih Oleh Zelly dan Zaska.

Mimpi Yui yang di sihir oleh perempuan tua:

"Pangeran, malam ini makan apa?." Di dalam mimpi, Yui sedang menanyakan makanan apa yang di sukai Zen.

"Makan Ayam dan spagethy saja Ya." Pangeran memeluk Yui di dalam mimpi, dan menyuruh Yui memasak Ayam dan spageti. Saat Zen dan Yui berpelukkan tiba-tiba Zen berubah menjadi galak.

"Yui, emangnya Saya pikir kamu ini wanita yang bisa mempunyai keturunan." Pangeran Zen memaksa Yui masuk ke kamar, sedangkan dia di dalam kamar lain Zen bermesraan dengan Zaska. Di dalam mimpi Yui penyakit jantungnya kambuh karena mendengar pangeran selingkuh dengan Zaska.

Mimpi buruk Yui berakhir:

Di kasur pasien Yui kejang-kejang, detak jantungnya melemah lagi. Leon yang ahli menangani semua masalah mencari jawaban kenapa Yui kambuh lagi. Zen menerawang, Zen adalah ahli menangkal ilmu hitam. Dia bisa menyembuhkan Yui, namun dia belum melampui kemampuan Leon.

"Leon, aku belum bisa menerawang kenapa Yui kambuh lagi." Zen keliatan murung dengan dirinya kenapa Yui bisa kambuh lagi. " Yui, terkena guna-guna. Guna-guna tipe ini adalah Alzemot yang dalam bahasa Yunani kuno malam indah yang tragis." Ucap Leon menjelaskan mantra yang membuat Yui kambuh, Leon mengobati Yui dengan menangkalnya dia menepelkan daun kelor untuk menangkap mantra hitam yang merasuki Yui.

"Oh ya Zen Verdinan Nandres, nama sebenarmu itukan. Kamu memakai nama pendek untuk membuat pengecohan supaya musuh tidak bisa melacakmu." Ucap Leon Zelvator tenaga medis dan sekaligus polisi patroli yang jabatannya beralih menjadi prajurit perang. "Kamu harus berdoa di kuil atau di Gereja Zen Verdinan." Ucap Leon.

"Oh, Ya Zen satu lagi. Yui itu berasal dari nama kanji, namanya adalah kekuatan cinta untuk maju. Namun tanggal lahirnya 22 maret 1993. Yang Artinya kalau dalam bahasa Yunani, keturunan Yang akan berjuang melawan penyakit dan mantra jahat." Leon menjelaskan detail kenapa Yui bisa sakit dan lemah.

Zen berkata kepada Yui, saat Yui keadaan lemah. "Yui, kamu harus berjuang melawan penyakit Mu aku di sini sebagai suamimu yang gagah dan berotot menjadi penyemangatmu."

Dalam waktu sekejap, muncul burung merpati menyampaikan surat dari kementrian pertahanan, bahwa perlindungan antara laut dan darat sudah di jaga. Zen membaca surat itu.

Dear

Zen

Dengan ini saya memberitahukan tentara saya sudah menjaga perbatasan laut dan darat, Pangeran Hiu dan Raja Hiu tidak akan bisa kabur.

Sincerly

Kementrian Pertahanan

"Percuma aku membuat decoy supaya, Yui selamat. Tapi kenyataannya musuh malah susah di lawan."

"Yui, kamu kenapa tidak memberi isi hatimu. Kita sudah menikah."

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cinta

Cerita sebelumnya

Zen berkata kepada Yui, saat Yui keadaan lemah. "Yui, kamu harus berjuang melawan penyakit Mu aku di sini sebagai suamimu yang gagah dan berotot menjadi penyemangatmu."

Dalam waktu sekejap, muncul burung merpati menyampaikan surat dari kementrian pertahanan, bahwa perlindungan antara laut dan darat sudah di jaga. Zen membaca surat itu.

Dear

Zen

Dengan ini saya memberitahukan tentara saya sudah menjaga perbatasan laut dan darat, Pangeran Hiu dan Raja Hiu tidak akan bisa kabur.

Sincerly

Kementrian Pertahanan

"Percuma aku membuat decoy supaya Yui selamat. Tapi kenyataannya musuh malah susah di lawan." Pangeran meremas tangannya sendiri, karena Zen menyesal membuat Yui terluka.

"Yui, kamu kenapa tidak memberi isi hatimu. Kita sudah menikah." Zen melihat Yui yang tertidur menahan sakitnya, sementara Zen masih berdarah tangannya.

Waktu itu Yui kembali siuman, tubuhnya yang lemah hanya bisa melihat Zen berdarah di tangannya. Keadaan Yui masih belum stabi, Yui menggerakan tangannya yang kaku. Dia berkata kepada Zen kalau dia ingin di kemoterapi jalan.

"Zen...huk...anghukk...ak-aku, i-i-ingin-di-ke-mo. A-ku-i-ngin-bi-sa-pu-nya-a-nak." Zen kaget kenapa Yui berbicara seperti itu, bulan lalu dia tidak seperti itu. Apakah karena mimpi buruk dari kutukan yang di berikan penyihir yang tidak jelas membuat Yui bermimpi buruk dan membuatnya jadi sakit yang aneh. Zen menunduk dan pergi tanpa kata, ia Cuma pamit akan pergi ke kantornya sebentar.

"Aku, pergi dulu. Kalau kamu ada sesuatu yang membuatmu takut kamu panggil aku." Zen menyibakkan jubah kerajaannya karena Zen merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yui. Seketika ia menyebrangi suster tua itu ada yang aneh dengan baunya. Baunya tidak seperti biasanya, Ia menghubungi mata-mata yang ia tugaskan menyelidiki kasus Hiu dan Zelly di depan kantornya dengan sihirnya.

"Selediki perempuan tua yang kerja di rumah sakit sihir, dia mencurigakan. Baunya seperti bau aroma santet." Zen menutup percakapannya di cermin, di depan ruangnya Leon muncul dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit.

"Zen, apa yang terjadi?. Apakah ada perawat yang menyantet Yui." Leon duduk di sofa dan meminum teh yang ia ambil dari tempat minum.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kemarin kamu pernah bilang kan santet tinggi aromanya menyengat sekalipun ia di tutupi tapi tetap tercium." Zen bertopang dagu sambil melihat pemandangan di depan jendela ruangnya. Yui yang berada di ruang VVIP mendadak kejang-kejang, badannya keringat dingin. Mulutnya memuntahkan darah, keadaannya terlihat normal saat Zen memeriksa walau dia dalam kondisi lemah.

"Leon, persis dugaanku. Mantranya membuat jantungnya kesakitan dan paru-parunya bermasalah." Ucap Zen dengan mata berair, Leon yang mengetahui Zen nangis karena keadaan Yui yang medadak kritis hanya bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Zen, aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakit pada istrimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya terhindar dari kutukan. Karena Yui ditakdirkan dengan tubuh yang lemah dan mudah terkena sihir kutukan atau santet." Leon memakai masker dan mengecek keadaan mata dan tangan Yui.

"Z-zen, k-kau-m-ma-sih-men-cin-tai-ku-kan." Yui tiba-tiba siuman, Zen melihat ECG Yui masih belum stabil. Zen menangis kenapa Yui harus seperti ini di saat menahan sakitnya. Zen tidak berkata apa-apa, dia tau mungkin mimpi buruk tentang Yui dan dirinya yang membuat keadaan Yui tidak cepat sembuh. " Zen, di saat Yui masih ada kesempatan hidup. Ajak dia jalan-jalan." Ucap Leon untuk memberi semangat kepada Yui dan Zen. Dia berbisik kepada Zen supaya Yui tidak mendengar, jika mendengar kalau hidupnya tidak lama lagi mungkin bisa mempercepat ajalnya. Di saat keadaan lemah, Leon tau Yui tidak bisa menggunakan tenaganya untuk menguping atau membaca pikiran seseorang. Karena jika duyung sakit atau lemah, mereka akan menggunakan tenaganya untuk memulihkan tubuhnya yang sakit dan menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Yui, ayo jalan-jalan. Mungkin cuaca di luar akan menyembuhkanmu." ECG dilepas dan di matikan, Zen memberikan energi kepada Yui supaya tidak merasa sakit. Zen mendorong kursi roda yang di tumpangi Yui. Zen menemani Yui jalan-jalan .

"Zen, makasih Ya udah nemani istrimu yang lemah ini." Yui tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, suasana di taman rumah saki tidak membuat Yui semakin kuat. Yui tubuhnya gemetar, pangeran yang melihat Yui lemah tidak tega.

"Yui, aku tau kemarin kamu memelukku. Tapi untuk sementara ini jangan bahas itu dulu. Kamu masih lemah belum sembuh cepat. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi." Zen berteduh di bawah pohon bersama Yui, Yui yang dari tadi menahan sakit jantungnya sesak napas. Dia meminta Zen segera membawanya ke ruangnya, pas di jalan Yui bertanya apakah penyakitnya akan membuat ajalnya semakin dekat.

"Zen...anghug...hug...hug...to-lo-ng-a-k-kku. Da-da-ku-sa-kit-la-gi." Yui belum sampai ngomong sudah pingsan di kursi rodanya, Zen yang memegang dan melihat langit tidak sadar Yui sudah pingsan.

"Yui, pemandangannya indah bukan?. Yui?...Yui?" Zen yang menyadari tangan Yui lemes di dekat roda, langsung mengecek dada Yui dan tangannya.

"Yui, tunggu Ya aku akan menggendongmu." Zen menggendong Yui menuju ke ruangnya, kursi roda yang di tumpangi Yui tertinggal di rumah sakit.

"Zen, apakah benar usiaku tidak lama lagi?." Yui bertanya kepada Zen saat Zen terbang membawa Yui ke rumah sakit. Saat itu Zen sedang menggendong Yui dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Ia tidak memerhatikan Yui.

"Zen, aku akan bertahan. Jika waktuku tidak lama. Kita di kamar saja menikmati hari kasih sayang ini." Zen masih tidak mendengarkan Yui, dia bergegas ke ruang Yui. Dan memasang oksigen serta ECG. Zen memencet tombol darurat di ruang Yui untuk memanggil perawat.

"Yui, kamu harus kuat jangan lemah begini." Zen menangis mengecek jantung Yui.

"Kamu bodoh Zen, aku masih bisa berbicara. Aku Cuma hanya kelelahan sedikit." Zen tersentak kaget, dia memakaikan Yui selimut dan sarung tangan.

"Maaf Yui aku saking soknya melihat kamu pingsan tidak sadar kamu sudah siuman." Zen jongkok di dekat Yui. " Aku ingin bertanya, apakah hidupku tidak lama lagi?" ucap Yui sambil memegang pipi Zen. "Itu tidak benar, kamu masih bisa bertahan. Dokter akan mengoperasimu yang kedua kalinya." Zen merubah topik pembicaraan, dia ingin Yui tidak memikirkan kondisinya yang lemas. Yui tau kalau Zen berbohong, dia masih bisa membaca pikirannya walau dia kesakita. Tubuh Yui kejang-kejang, dan Yui hanya berpesan kalau dia ingin di akuarium untuk tidur sebentar. "Zen, aku ingin di akuarium izinka aku ke akurium."Ucap Yui kepada Zen. Saat itu kamar yui tertata rapi Zen yang merapikannya saat Yui tidur, bunga mawar dan anggrek kesukaan Yui terpajang di meja Yui. Saat itu Zen dapat informasi dari sinyal sihirnya, dia meninggalkan Yui sebentar.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada informasi penting?." Ucap Zen berkonsentrasi menghubungi komunikasinya lewat cermin ajaibnya. "Tuan, menurut hasil pengamatan saya. Perawat tua itu adalah suruhannya Nona Zelly, tante anda. Dan saya dapat surat dari penjaga sell kerajaan yang sedang ke kantor pusat pertahanan. Belakangan ini ada wanita yang mirip scetsa yang saya gambarkan dari pemantauan saya dan rekaman saya." Mata-Mata suruhan Zen bercerita panjang lebar mengenai perawat tua yang sering berkunjung ke sell kerajaan. Zen menulis surat lewat sihirnya dan mengirimkan ke penjaga sell tahanan untuk mengawasi gerak gerik wanita yang sering berkunjung dan menyuruh untuk menguping pembicaraan Putri Zelly dan Zaska jika dia berbicara dengan perempuan itu. Sang penjaga sell membaca surat yang sudah sampai ke sell tahanan dan penjagaan di ketatkan.

Di rumah sakit Yui terbaring lemah dia tidak sadarkan diri, denyut jantungnya kembali melemah. Yui bercucuran dengan keringat dingin, serta badannya kejang-kejang. Napasnya tidak karuan. Zen yang memasuki ruangan segera memindahkan Yui ke kapsul yang berisi air, untuk Yui tidur dengan nyaman. Perawat dan Tabib El datang. Leon yang di belakang tabib El juga menyusul. Mereka memeriksa Yui sebelum di bawa ke akuarium kapsul.

"Zen, tunggu dulu aku akan mengecek keadaan Yui." Ucap Leon, leon meronson dengan mata ajaibnya. Dia langsung membuat gambar ronsen dada Yui. Dan memajang hasil ronsen di ruang Yui. Leon menggeleng kepala, jantung Yui tidak bisa di selamatkan dan paru-paru Yui juga tidak bisa di selamatkan.

"Leon, Yui kemarin berpesan sebelum dia kritis seperti ini. Dia ingin terapi jalan. Supaya mempunyai anak. Izinkan dia terapi jalan ketika dia sadar dari komanya." Zen menangis kepada leon, Tabib el menepuk pundak Zen. " Zen, kemungkinan untuk terapi jalan tidak memungkinkan. Tapi jika Yui kuat menahan sakitnya saya ijinkan, asalkan penyakitnya kumat kamu harus sigap." Zen tersentak kaget dan menangis, Leon dan Tabib El meninggalkan ruangan. Zen memasukkan Yui ke tabung dan memasang alatnya.

"Z-zen." Yui memanggil Zen dengan badan yang lemah dan mata tertutup Zen masih menangis dia mengecek keadaan Yui yang lemah. Zen tidak mendengar Yui memanggil nama Zen, karena suara Yui yang kecil dan lemah.

"Pa-pa-pa-nge-ran." Yui terus memanggil nama Zen, tubuhnya lemah dalam keadaan koma. Matanya yang indah berkedip-kedip. Dan mencoba untuk sadar dari komanya. Saat Zen sedang mengecek komputer ECG yang ada di ruangan Yui.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Chapter 20/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Keputusan hukuman pemberontak/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Episode sebelumnya:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Z-zen." Yui memanggil Zen dengan badan yang lemah dan mata tertutup Zen masih menangis dia mengecek keadaan Yui yang lemah. Zen tidak mendengar Yui memanggil nama Zen, karena suara Yui yang kecil dan lemah./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Pa-pa-pa-nge-ran."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYui terus memanggil nama Zen, tubuhnya lemah dalam keadaan koma. Matanya yang indah berkedip-kedip. Dan mencoba untuk sadar dari komanya. Saat Zen sedang mengecek komputer ECG yang ada di ruangan Yui./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Zen saat itu lagi mengecek kondisi Yui, saat itu Yui tiba-tiba sesak napas. Pangeran yang melihat Zen mendengar alarm kondisi Yui kritis lagi. Dia memencet tombol gawar darurat di ruang Yui untuk memanggil perawat, Zen terbang dan memasuki kapsul untuk memindahkan Yui. Namun saat itu Yui tiba-tiba makin kritis, denyut jantungnya melemah. Pangeran meletakkan Yui ke kasur dan memasang masker oksigen, ECG, dan infus. ECG berbunyi, Bip..Bip..Bip..Bip Bip... Yui kejang-kejang lagi, pangeran membuka masker oksigen dan memberi nafas Buatan ke Yui. Pangeran Zen memompa jantung Yui, Leon dan Tabib istana berlari ke ruang Yui dan menyuntikkan obat penghilang sakit dengan dosis tinggi. Tabib El mengecek ECG Yui. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Sore itu Zen berbaring di samping Yui, Leon dan Tabib El meninggalkan Yui dan Zen untuk style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHari berubah menjadi malam di rumah sakit sihir, Yui menggerakan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Zen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Zen, kamu tidur di sini. Kenapa kamu tidak tidur di ruang khusus keluarga pasien." Yui berusaha membangunkan Zen tidur dengan mengetuk akuarium, meskipun Yui masih lemah dia tidak ingin merepotkan suaminya. Apa lagi Zen adalah seorang pangeran dia adalah penerus kerajaan sihir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yui, kamu udah sadar." Zen mencium Yui di akuarium dan memeriksa rekaman jantung Yui. Zen menangis terharu karena Yui sudah pulih. " Kamu istirahat Ya, aku akan memanggil Tabib dan perawat." Zen pergi ke ruangan perawat, kebetulan Leon dan Tabib EL sedang berada di ruang perawat. Zen langsung datang ke ruang perawat tengah malam dan bercerita kalau Yui sudah sadar. Tabib El dan Leon berlari menuju ruang Yui dengan kekuatan sihirnya, suster menyusul di belakang mereka berdua. Zen di belakang suster ikut menyusul. Sesampainya di ruang Yui Tabib El membuka korden supaya Yui dapat udara segar dan menyediakan bak mandi yang ada rodanya. Suasana di ruang Yui penuh dengan lika-liku staff medis, Leon memeriksa denyut nadi Yui. Zen menumbuk obat untuk Yui./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Zen, istrimu sudah membaik dia bisa bertahan dari komanya." Leon menyuntikan obat jantung ke Yui. "Nah, Yui apakah dadamu masih sakit dan kamu tidak bisa bernapas?" Leon menanyakan kondisi Yui. "Masih, Tabib. Biasa suka sesak napas dan dada berdebar-debar." Leon mengelus rambut Yui. "Istirahat yang benarnya." Ketika Leon dan Tabib El keluar ruangan Yui tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Tabib...hiks...hikss... apakah Aku akan mati, apakah penyakit ku tidak bisa di sembuhkan. Dan penyakit adikku juga tidak bisa di sembuhkan." Yui menangis tersedu-sedu, Zen yang melihat Yui menangis memeluk Yui supaya Yui tidak kambuh lagi. Tabib El dan Leon meninggalkan ruangan, mereka menuju ke ruang perawat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yui, kamu dan adikmu tidak akan meninggal. Kamu masih sehatkan, berarti kamu belum meninggal." Zen memangku Yui yang bersandar di pangkuannya. "Zen, apakah aku bisa mengikuti proses persidangan siapa yang mencelakai aku." Zen melamun, dan kaget./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; background: white;""Hm...oh... bisa sayangku." Putri Yui tiba-tiba mencium bibir Zen. "Maaf Zen, aku menciummu di saat sakit. Seharusnya aku istirahat." Zen membaringkan Yui dan Zen ikut baring di samping Yui. saat itu Yui sudah di taruh di kasur untuk istirahat. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang manis terbaring lemah dengan tenaganya Yui membahagian Zen dengan kejutan ciuman istimewa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Yui, jika kamu dan adikmu bisa sembuh. Kamu tidak bakal mati apa yang kamu harapkan?." Zen berbaring di sebelah Yui, sambil melihat atap langit-langit atap ruan Yui. "Aku pingin punya anak, kita selalu bersama dan jalan-jalan bertamasya ke pantai."Ucap Yui dengan nada yang lemah, dia memejamkan mata dan menahan sakit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Yui dan Zen baring di rumah sakit, hari sudah pagi. Saat itu Zen bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Zen berdandan rapi, Zen membangun suster Mei untuk menyeka Yui dan mendandani Yui. Yui berbaring dan membuka matanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Zen, apakah hari ini adalah keputusan untuk hukuman pemberontak." Yui memegang bukunya yang ia baca. Pangeran Zen duduk di samping Yui. "Ia, hari ini adalah hari keputusan. Apakah kamu siap Yui." Pangeran Zen menggendong Yui menuju kursi rodanya. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Aku tidak akan kalah pangeran, aku akan membuat keputusanku. Meski hukuman yang kuberikan sangat ringan itu keputusan yang ku pilih." Yui menunduk ke bawah dia memegang buku cerita yang di beli oleh Zen. "Kenapa kamu menghukum dengan hukuman ringan?." Tanya Zen dengan mendorong Yui menuju ke depan ruang rumah sakit. "Kalau dia di hukum mati, aku kalah. Tapi kalau mereka di asingkan aku menang." Yui sudah sampai di istana sihir melalui pintu depan rumah sakit dengan Zen menteleportkan pintu demensi. Sang Raja dan Ratu sihir menyambut kedatangan Putri Yui./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Menantuku bagaiaman keadaanmu?." Tanya Ratu yang berada di samping Zen dan Yui. "Saya sehat yang mulia." Jawab Yui yang sedang melihat siapa dalang yang membuat dirinya sakit. Seketika kedua pelaku di geret ke tempat penghukuman, Yui tersentak kaget. Dada Yui sakit dan Yui memegang dadanya. Darah keluar dari mulut Yui. Yui sesak napasnya kambuh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hukkkk...hukkkk...hukkkkk...pangeran...tolong Yui." Pangeran yang mendengar dan melihat Yui muntah darah kaget, dia mengeluarkan obat dalam. Yui mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Minum ini Yui, kamu harus bertahan. Kamu janjikan mau membalaskan dendammu kepada mereka yang melukaimu." Pangeran mengelap darah yang di mulut Yui, suasana di tempat penghukuman penuh ketegangan. Antara Yui yang sakit dan Pelaku yang akan di hukum mati atau di isolasi dan di asingkan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Pangeran Zen berdiri mendampingi putri Yui berdiri, Mentri pertahanan menyuruh Zen memutuskan hukuman apa yang pantas buat Zelly dan Zaska./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Pangeran, silahkan membuat keputusan untuk hukuman pemberontak." Mentri pertahanan dan keamanan sihir mundur. " Saya ingin, kedua pemberontak ini di hukum di asingkan. Sesuai yang di bicarakan oleh saya dan Yui." Putri Zelly dan Zaska terkejut mengapa hukumannya tidak meminum racun, mengapa di asingkan. Yui berdiri dan berpidato./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Saya ingin membuat mereka Jera siapa yang bermasalah dengan kerajaan sihir dan duyung akan di asingkan sesuai perintah saya sebagai penerus Ratu sihir dan Ratu Duyung." Yui memegang dadanya yang sakit. "Te-rima-ka-sih...pangeran...Zen..." Yui tiba-tiba pingsan dan tidak berdaya. Semua dewan kerajaan melihat Yui yang pingsan, Pemberontak di bawa ke asingan. Pangeran Hiu dan Raja hiu kedarat mengikuti Putri Zaska dan Putri Zelly. Yui di bawa ke menuju ke arah rumah sakit, Zen meleati portal demensi darat dan sihir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Tabib, tolong Yui... Yui...pingsan...suster tolong istriku." Tabib dan perawat membawa Yui dengan kasur rumah sakit menuju UGD, Yui sesak napas dengan memakai masker oksigen. Dadanya kembang kempis karena Yui tidak bisa bernapas. Sesampai Di UGD, Tabib El memotong baju Yui dan memasang ECG. Leon memasang masker ke Yui, Yui dalam keadaan lemah. Seketika itu terjadi serangan jantung pada Yui, Yui kejang-kejang Leon menyuntik obat pelancar darah ke tubuh Yui./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Zen, ambilkan suntikan untuk jantungnya Yui. Yui kambuh lagi, mendadak serangan jantung." Suasana penuh dramatis di UGD, Tabib El memberikan elektrik shok jantung untuk memompa Jantung Yui, Leon menunggu perawat dan Tabib El berhenti memompa jantung Yui akhirnya menyuntikkan cairan ke dada Yui. Yui kembali normal jantungnya, Leon, Tabib El, Zen dan perawat meninggalkan ruangan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Bagaimana Yui bisa kambuh lagi, kenapa dia selalu kesakitan. Kenapa dia harus menerima santet yang di kirim ke Yui." Leon yang melihat Zen menangis memberikan surat yang berada di tangan Yui. "Baca ini Zen, mungkin ini akan membuatmu tersadar."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Dear /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Suamiku yang tercinta/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Mungkin ini mendadak suratnya, aku menulis ketika aku dalam keadaan baik. Waktu itu di rumah sakit ketika aku koma, aku mendengar bahwa lemah jantung dan ashma ku kambuh bukan karena gagal operasi. Melainkan aku di guna-guna dengan mantra sihir, sehingga badanku lemah. Aku telah mendengar kamu dan Leon berusaha memberiku energi dan menghilangkan rasa sakitku, untuk memperlambat sisa akhir hidupku. Yang membuatku bahagia di sisa akhir hidupku adalah senyummu dan kasih sayangmu. Aku menceritakan kenapa tiba-tiba penyakitku kambu, aku mimpi bahwa kamu tidak suka lagi denganku karena aku cacat./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Sincerly/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Yui istrimu tercinta/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...detak jantung Yui sangat lemah, ECG di UGD berbunyi tidak seperti biasanya. Zen masuk ke ruang UGD menunggu Yui sadar. Hug...hug...hug...huggg...hug... suara Yui memakai masker berbunyi sangat aneh, Zen sangat sedih melihat istrinya yang kesakitan. Sementara di rumah dukun itu Zelly dan Zaska melihat keadaan Yui yang sangat lemah. Mereka ketawa karena dengan ini hidup Yui tidak akan bertahan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Liat kan Yui dalam keadaan koma, malah sekarang tambah kritis. Dan dia tidak bisa memiliki keturunan." Ucap Zelly menghibur anaknya yang sedih karena melihat Zen yang setia sama Yui. Sementara di dunia sihir sedang ada kejar-kejaran antara prajurit kerajaan sihir yang menangkap Raja Hiu dan Pangeran Hiu. Pangeran Hiu dan Raja Hiu bersembunyi di pemukiman sihir mereka menyamar sebagai orang biasa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Ayah, penjagaan sangat ketat kita tidak bisa kabur." Pangeran Hiu berada rumah makan dia berpakaian seperti rakyat biasa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Kita akan mengambi waktu malam nak, supaya tidak keliatan." Ucap Raja sambil meminum wine di rumah makan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Di rumah sakit pangeran Zen berjaga pagi dan malam, Yui masih koma. Pangeran Zen menggerakan kaki Istrinya untuk melatih syaraf motorik Yui. Pangeran Zen memberikan terapi setrum ke tangan dan Kaki Yui. Hari demi hari Yui tidak ada perubahan, kondisi Yui tidak menanti. Dalam keadaan koma Yui masih kejang-kejang di sertai muntah darah. Pangeran Zen menyetelkan lagu kesukaan Yui di rumah sakit. Ya Kamar VVIP UGD khusus untuk kerajaan, dia terpisah dari kamar bagi masyarakat, suasana di kamar VVIP ada kursi sofa, lemari, kulkas, Tempat air, dan penuh dengan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPangeran berharap Yui segera sembuh, ia meninggalkan kamar Yui. Ada seeorang yang bersembunyi di dekat ruang perawatan. Ia perawat tua suruhan Zelly, perawat itu masuk ke ruang Yui membawa obat syarafspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spania memasukan ke suntikan Yui dengan dosis tinggi untuk membuat Yui tidak siuman. Perawat Tua itu meninggalkan ruangan Yui./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hugg...hug...hug...hug... Yui kejang-kejang napasnya tidak karuan, perawat Mei dan Tabib El berlari ke ruang Yui, keadaan Yui kritis. Zen di kantornya di panggi oleh perawat sisi asisten Leon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Tuan Zen, Nona Yui kritis. Cepat segera ke ruang Nona Yui." Ucap perawat sisi, Zen berdiri dan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Perawat sisi bilang Yui kritis dia di beri tau Leon dan Tabib El, Zen berlari ke ruang Yui perawat sisi menyusu Zen. Sesampainya di ruangan Yui, Zen menangis dan melihat ECG./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Zen, ada yang memberi dosis tinggi ke istrimu sehingga membuat syaraf otak Yui kesakitan." Tabib El memberi tahu kalau kondisi Yui terganggu, dia perlu di obati. Leon baru tiba di ruang Yui, dia habis mencari obat penangan syaraf dari daun dan buah-buahan. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Zen, ini coba kamu suapin ke Yui. Ini obat penenang syaraf otak. Obat ini bisa menutupi syaraf otak yang sakit." Ucap Leon, Zen menerima obat dari leon dan meminumkan Yui melalui selang makan Yui. Tubuh Yui tidak dapat sembuh dengan cepat, Yui meneteskan air mata pangeran Zen kaget Yui nangis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yui, kamu menangis karena sakit atau melihat ku sedih."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUcap Zen yang melihat Yui meneteskan air mata. " Zen, otak yang ada di kepala Yui makin membuat Yui sulit untuk sadar dari koma. Kamu harus terapi dia setiap hari." Leon dan Tabib El memberikan penjelasan kalau Zen harus semangat menghadapi situasi ini. "Makasih Leon, makasih Tabib EL. Aku akan di dekat Yui sepanjang waktu apapun yang terjadi."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZen memegang tangan Yui, Yui mulai bereaksi tapi dia masih koma. "Syukurlah saraf motorik dan otakmu sudah pulih. Kamu harus kuat Yui." Yui menggerakan tangannya lagi namun dia masih keadaan Koma. Zen memberikan terapi syaraf kepada Yui, dia melatih kaki dan tangan Yui. Yui matanya terbuka tapi otaknya masih belum koneksi, ada sebuah sinyal dari Raja dan Ratu laut./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Zen, bagaimana keadaan putriku." Ratu laut berkomunikasi dengan Zen lewat cermin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Masih belum sadar, dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya." Zen menangis, dia tidak bisa membuat Yui bahagia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Zen, Yui senang berada di dekatmu. Kamulah yang membuat dia masih hidup melawan penyakit kerasnya. Yui memang di takdirkan lahir dengan kondisi lemah dan mudah terkena guna-guna." Ratu dan Raja laut membuat Zen semangat atas yang menimpa istrinya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Terima kasih mertuaku, Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu." Zen menutup cermin, dan melihat Yui yang terbaring koma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"TBC/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Musuh Yang Terkalahkan

Episode sebelumnnya:

"Masih belum sadar, dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya." Zen menangis, dia tidak bisa membuat Yui bahagia.

"Zen, Yui senang berada di dekatmu. Kamulah yang membuat dia masih hidup melawan penyakit kerasnya. Yui memang di takdirkan lahir dengan kondisi lemah dan mudah terkena guna-guna." Ratu dan Raja laut membuat Zen semangat atas yang menimpa istrinya.

"Terima kasih mertuaku, Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu." Zen menutup cermin, dan melihat Yui yang terbaring koma. Yui yang terbaring koma di rumah sakit hanya bisa berkata kepada dewa air untuk kesembuhannya.

Mimpi Yui saat Koma:

Dewa air tolong beri aku kesempatan hidup sebentar saja. Untuk membalaskan dendamku. Setelah dendamku terbalas aku akan menyerahkan jiwaku kepadamu.

Aku akan memberikan mu kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendammu. Ucap dewa air di dalam mimpi Yui.

Mimpi Yui berakhir:

Pangeran Zen melihat tiba-tiba Yui membuka mata dan bergerak, Zen bergegas ke ruang perawat. Yui yang sadar dari komanya segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jantungku terasa aneh ada yang begerak, mungkinkah ini adalah kutukan musuh." Yui berkata di cermin kamar mandi, ia berdandan dan berpakaian pakaian putri. Dia berjalan menuju ke tempat Pangeran Hiu dan Raja Hiu bersembunyi dengan teleportasi. Sambil memegang dadanya Yui menjulurkan pedang dan bertanya ke pelayanrestoran apakah ada orang yang berwajah seperti di motel.

" Apakah, ada dua orang yang berwajah seperti ini." Ucap Yui sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit, dia memegang pedang pusakanya.

"Oh, ada nona di ruang 209." Yui memasuki ruangan sambil melihat kamar-kamar, setiba di kamar 209 dia melihat Raja dan Pangeran Hiu sedang duduk makan.

"Oh, jadi kamu bersembunyi di sini Ya. Kerajaan kegelapan." Yui memuntahkan darah sambil berdiri memegang senjata.

"Percuma kamu menyerangku, keadaanmu lemah." Ucap Raja Hiu, Yui dengan sigapnya sudah ada di belakang dengan kekuatan dan tubuhnya lemah.

"Walau aku lemah, tapi kamu tidak bisa menandingi kecepatanku." Yui menusukkan pedangnya ke dada Raja Hiu. Dia seketika di serang oleh Pangeran Hiu.

"Kau mau mencoba melukaiku." Yui muntah darah, jantungnya kembali sakit. Dia memegang dada. Suasana di kamar penuh darah dan berantakan vas Bunga pecah dan makanan berhamburan. "Betul kata ayahku, kamu tidak bisa bertarung. Kamu itu lemah dan tidak ada tenaga sama seperti ayahmu." Yui menghilang, Pangeran Hiu terkejut padahal Yui tadi ada di depannya. "Kamu mau tau, aku di mana." Yui menyerang dengan kekuatannya, dia menyerang Pangeran Hiu dengan membuat Pangeran Hiu terjatuh. "Dendam Ayahku sudah terbalaskan, pangeran Hiu." Ucap Yui.

Di rumah sakit Tabib El, Leon, Zen, suster siska dan Mei masuk keruangan Yui. Tapi ternyata kamar Yui kosong.

"Kemana istriku?." Zen terduduk lemas, dia kaget istrinya kabur dari rumah sakit. "Zen, Kalau tidak salah. Kalau dia sehat dia mempunyai keberuntungan. Di antaranya dia bisa bertahan selamanya atau dia hanya bisa bertahan sekali." Leon memberikan informasi kalau Yui bisa bertahan selamanya itu mukzizat, bila Yui hanya di beri kesehatan sebentar keberuntungan itu hanya untuk hari ini. "Terima kasih Leon." Ucap Zen.

Di kamar 209, Yui sudah menyerang Hiu dan membuatnya lemah. "Kini akan ku akhiri hidupmu, Hiu." Yui menusukkan panah ke arah Pangeran Hiu, dia memberi kartu yang bertuliskan.

Jangan pernah memanfaatkan politik sebagai ajang kejahatan, tapi gunakan politik untuk berbuat kebaikan meski engkau di anggap remeh.

Yui keluar dari ruang 209, tiba-tiba dia terjatuh.

"Aduh, huh. Berikan kekuatanku untuk hari ini saja supaya aku bisa bertemu dengan suamiku dan membalaskan penyakitku dewa." Yui memakan 3 butir mutiara kehidupan yang di tinggalkan ibunya di dekat kasur saat Yui terbaring Koma.

Yui menuju ke kasir dan menyerahkan sepeser uang dan emas yang di sakunya. "Ini untuk membayar kekacauan dan penguburan mayat yang di ruang 209." Yui meninggalkan ruangan restoran dan pergi menuju pengasingan. Sementara itu Pangeran Zen berdoa kepada dewa di kuil.

"Dewa, tolong selamatkan Yui. Berilah dia kesempatan hidup." Pangeran berdoa di kuil.

Ada sebuah sinar dan di kertas doanya bertuliskan.

"Aku telah memberikan Energi kehidupan untuk istrimu, Dewa air sudah memberikan energi kehidupan jadi aku menambahkannya. Sebagai gantinya hari berikutnya setelah tiga hari akan ku ambil nyawa Yui sebagai utang Mu dan Istrimu." Pangeran menangis membaca surat itu, dia pergi ke rumah sakit menunggu Yui datang. Zen bolak-balik kebingungan keadaan Yui yang masih lemah.

Di pengasingan, Yui merasa terlahir kembali. Dia tidak merasa sakit dadanya dan sehat seperti biasa. Saat itu Perempuan Tua, Zelly dan anaknya terkjeut.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu jadi sehat?." Dia kaget, melihat Yui yang di beritau akan meninggal sehat kembali.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, aku ke sini ingin membunuh kalian dengan tanganku sendiri." Suasana di pengasingan penuh dengan dupa dan sesajen. Di kertas itu bertuliskan Nama dan Tanggal lahir Yui. Yui membakar dengan kekuatannya dan menyerang dukun yang sekaligus mata-mata di rumah sakit itu.

"Mati kau dukun." Yui menusukkan pedangnya ke dukun itu. Dukun itu tersungkur dan berdarah. Dia tak bernyawa lagi.

"Beraninya kamu membunuh, Sepupuku. Kamu liat saja aku sudah mengirim surat ke Ayahku." Putri Zelly memeluk dukun itu. Dia mengulurkan pedangnya dan menyerang Yui. Yui menangkis serangannya di pengasingan terjadi perkelahian antara Yui, Zelly dan Zaska. Yui memanah kaki Zelly dengan jarak jauh dengan kekuatannya, dia memanah dari jarak 30 cm supaya arah sasaran mengenai kaki Zelly.

"Racun yang ada di panah itu, akan mengalir ke tubuhmu dengan cepat. Ini atas perbuatanmu yang meracuniku dua kali." Yui menanah kaki Zaska dan memanah jantung Zaska. Yui berhenti untuk mengulur waktu. Dia berbicara di cermin ajaib dengan Zen.

"Zen, ketika musuh sudah terkalahkan. Ayo kita tinggal di desa." Zen kaget melihat Yui yang menangis dan tubuhnya penuh darah.

"Baik, Istriku. Kita akan memulai hidup baru di pedesaan." Zen menangis dan menyemangati Yui. "Zen, musuh sudah di kalahkan. Tadi ada informasi dari Putri Zelly dan Zaska. Kalau Kakek Asuhmu akan datang kekerajaan." Yui menangis, dan melihat musuh sudah membiru. Dia berjalan menuju rumah sakit kerajaan. "Setelah Raja ke dua datang, mungkin keluargaku akan tinggal di istana sihir yang ia buat taun lalu. Lokasinya di pedasaan." Zen duduk di depan ruangan Yui. "Maafkan aku atas tindakanku, Zen." Yui merubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian rumah sakit lagi. "Itu bukan salahmu, itu karena aku yang lemah. Bye." Zen menutup cerminnya, tiba-tiba Raja dan Ratu sihir sudah ada di sampngnya. "Zen, setelah Raja ke dua sihir datang. Kita akan membawa putri Yui Ke Gedung kerajaan yang Ayah buat." Di depan pintu rumah sakit Yui berlari ke arah Zen.

"Zen, Aku bisa melihat wajahmu lagi." Seketika itu Yui tiba-tiba merasa ada yang aneh dengan dadanya. Dada Yui terasa sakit, Yui memegang dadanya ketika berlari dan terjatuh pingsan. Zen menangkap Yui, dia cemas karena melihat Yui berkeringat dingin napasnya terpotong-potong.

"Yui, kamu harus bertahan. Jangan mengeluarkan tenagamu berlebihan." Zen mengangkat Yui, Ratu dan Raja sihir beserta sebagian dayang dan prajurit ada di rumah sakit.

"Zen, ada yang aneh di dadaku. Ketika aku Kritis dan Koma sepertinya ada sesuatu di jantungku." Ucap Yui ketika di pasangkan oksigen dan ECG, Leon yang ada di sana memasang infus. Tabib El menyuntikan obat supaya detak jantung Yui normal.

Sesampai di ruang ICU, Zen memberikan energi kehidupan untuk memberikan Yui sisa tenaga supaya bertahan hidup untuk menunggu hari di mana Yui akan meninggal.

Di istana sihir Raja ke 2 adiknya Ratu sihir ke 2 datang ke istana. Dayang dan semua pengikut Raja dan Ratu sihir ke 3 mengemaskan barang dengan Mobil barang. Mereka tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan sihir.

"Zen dan Cucu kesayangan kakakku. Apakah kalian benar-benar ingin hidup di pedasaan di istana yang dulu. Jika kalian menunggu, kalian tidak akan menyesal." Raja terdahulu memegang Foto Zen dan keluarganya saat Zen dan Yui menikah. "Jika, kamu izinkan aku membunuh anak dan cucuku sendiri. Kamu tidak harus meninggalkan istana ini."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ending

Episode sebelumnya:

Sesampai di ruang ICU, Zen memberikan energi kehidupan untuk memberikan Yui sisa tenaga supaya bertahan hidup untuk menunggu hari di mana Yui akan meninggal.

Di istana sihir Raja ke 2 adiknya Ratu sihir ke 2 datang ke istana. Dayang dan semua pengikut Raja dan Ratu sihir ke 3 mengemaskan barang dengan Mobil barang. Mereka tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan sihir.

"Zen dan Cucu kesayangan kakakku. Apakah kalian benar-benar ingin hidup di pedasaan di istana yang dulu. Jika kalian menunggu, kalian tidak akan menyesal." Raja terdahulu memegang Foto Zen dan keluarganya saat Zen dan Yui menikah. "Jika, kamu izinkan aku membunuh anak dan cucuku sendiri. Kamu tidak harus meninggalkan istana ini."

Di ruang ICU rumah sakit kerajaan, Yui masih terbaring koma. Dia tidur di kasur untuk menangkan dirinya. Dokter belum mengijinkan Yui kembali ke akuarium di karenakan Yui yang lemah bisa-bisa mendadak meninggal karena suhu di badan yang panas.

"Hu...Hu...Hu...Hu..." Yui masih belum sadar nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal karena penyakit jantungnya dan paru-parunya membuat dia susah napas. "Yui, kamu harus kuat. Kamu harus semangat." Zen melatih kaki Yui dan Tangan Yui untuk melatih sensor motorik selama Yui koma. Jika Yui koma ototnya kaku karena lama tidak di gerakkan. Zen dengan rajin melatih pergerakan tangan Yui, dan memberi Yui alat setrum. Walau terkadang Yui tiba-tiba kritis karena dia kesakitan saat terapi. Ratu dan Raja sihir pulang ke istana lamanya, ia pergi negeri sihir Zuitu desa tempat tinggal ia dengan almarhumah Neneknya.

"Ratu, jika nanti Yui di sini kita akan adakan pesta ya?." Raja bertanya kepada Ratu, ia bersantai di halamannya sambil meminum kopi buatan dayang istana. "Tentu, suamiku kita akan sambut anak dan menantu kita." Saat Ratu dan Raja sihir istirahat di taman, mereka dapat surat dari Adik Ibunya. Raja membaca surat yang di kirim oleh Raja ke 2.

Dear

Anak Angkatku Raja ke 3 negeri sihir

Ini pamanmu, paman menyesal karena tidak bisa mendidik dan merawat anak dan cucu paman. Tiga tahun setelah kematian suaminya, Zelly berubah menjadi jahat dan pendendam. Sebelum dia kehilangan suaminya, dia tidak pendendam . Zelly dan Zaska adalah anak dan cucuku yang tercinta, aku tau kamu marah besar sama mereka karena telah membuat menantumu jatuh sakit dan tidak memiliki anak, di tambah lagi mereka berdua telah bersengkongkol denga Penghuni laut gelap yaitu Raja dan Pangeran Hiu. Aku hanya ingin bilang jika saja aku yang mendidik atau menghukum mati mungkin kamu tidak mengundurkan diri jadi Raja dan Ratu. Aku titip salam buat menantumu Putri Duyung Yui.

Sincerly

Raja ke 2 dari negeri sihir.

Di rumah sakit Pangeran Zen menyeka Yui dan menyisir Rambut Yui. Zen kembali menangis ketika melihat Yui kritis lagi dengan kejang-kejang. "Yui, kamu kesakitan di terapi." Zen menyuntikan anti kejang-kejang dan melepaskan maskernya. Zen memasukan selang tube ke mulut Yui.

"Hug...hug...hug...hug." Yui kejang-kejang dengan napas yang makin memburuk, Zen memberikan obat lewat selang yang di pasang ke hidung Yui dan melalui lubang tenggorokan Yui. Suasana di rumah sakit tampak sunyi di malam hari, di ruang ICU VVIP di ruangan khusus kerajaan tertata rapi ruangannya. Zen tertidur karena lelah mengbati Yui dan menemani Yui di rumah sakit, Yui memberikan respon positif tiba-tiba. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Zen.

"Zen...terima...kasih." Zen menangis melihat Yui, mukanya yang biasa jarang menangis tiba-tiba menangis karena melihat Yui yang lemah. Yui di bawa ke ruang Tabib El untuk di periksa organ dalamnya.

"Selamat Yui, kamu bertahan melawan penyakitmu. Kamu boleh pulang, tapi penyakitmu tidak bisa di sembuhkan.

"Aku...koma...berapa...hari...?" Yui menanyakan Tabib El dan Leon. Kamu koma sehari saja, malam ini kamu sudah boleh pulang. Napasnya masih belum lancar. "Aku...boleh...terapi...besok." Yui bertanya kepada Tabib lagi dengan nada yang lemah.

"kamu belum bisa terapi, tenagamu masih lemah." Leon mengacak rambut Yui. Leon memeluk sahabatnya. "Selamat Zen istrimu bisa sadar dari koma dan kritisnya. Hal ini beda dengan Yang lain." Zen kembali menangis dan memeluk erat Leon.

"Tolong...aku...ingin...jalan...lagi." Yui memohon kepad Tabib El, El melihat langit.

"Hari ini, hari pertama mu terapi. Langit di dunia sihir sangat cepat." El dan yang lainnya mengantarkan Yui ke tempat latihan. Yui berjalan dengan sekuat tenaga walau tubuhnya lemah.

"Yui, aku lupa menanyakan kabar kesehatanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu." Zen menitih Yui berjalan di tempat terapi. "Aku...baik, Cuma jantungku kadang-kadang bergerak aneh dan membuatku sakit." Yui berhenti sebentar mengambi napas dan menjawab pertanyaan Zen. "Udah selesai, Yui." Tanya Zen. Dia mendudukkan Yui di kursi roda. "Zen, boleh aku bicara." Leon dan Tabib El menepuk Zen dan berbisik.

"Yui, kamu tunggu di sini ya." Zen mencium tangan Yui. Yui melihat ruangan yang indah sambil memegang dadanya karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Di luar ruangan Leon dan Tabib El memberitahukan keadaan jantung dan paru-paru Yui.

"Yang sudah ku bilang, Yui merasa aneh di dadanya karena ada bakteri di jantung dan paru-parunya." Leon dan Tabib El melihatkan ronsen ronsen jantung dan Paru-apru Yui.

"Ini jantung dan paru-paru Yui." Zen menangis, melihat hasil bahwa keadaan jantung dan paru-paru Yui sudah membengkak. Zen menyimpan dan berlari ke dalam. Dia mendorong kursi roda yang di naiki Yui ke arah portal. "Yui, aku tutup ya matamu." Zen dan Yui ke arah Rumah yang indah di pedesaan, di kursi roda Yui memegang dadanya yang berdegub kencang.

Di istana laut, Ratu dan Raja laut melihat foto mendiang putri kecilnya miia.

Flash back hari ajal Miia:

"Ibu...ayah...hug...hug..." Miia memegang dadanya yang sakit. Saat itu Ratu dan Raja baru saja berkomunikasi dengan Zen. Dayang mengambarkan keadaan Nona Miia memburuk, dan mengigau nama orang tuanya.

Sesampai di ruang tidur Miia, Ratu dan Raja memeluk Miia yang kesakitan.

"Miia, jangan meninggal. Kamu harus kuat nak." Ratu menyuapkan obat herbal ke Miia. "Ibu...aku tidak bisa...merasakan...rasa sakit yang di rasakan kakakku...hug...hug..." Miia memegang dadanya yang sakit. "Aku...hanya punya ...pacar...dan...orang tua..." Raja mengoleskan ramuan ke dada Miia. "Miia, kamu punya segalanya juga sama seperti kakakmu." Tabib Yuo teman baiknya Raja laut memeriksa keadaan Miia. Keadaannya sangat lemah, beda dengan hasi ronsen Punya Yui. "Apakah...ini...takdir...kami...sebagai...saudara...kembar?." Miia memegang dadanya yang sakit, seketika napasnya tersendat-sendat.

"Hug...hug...hug." Saat itu pula Miia mengehembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Flash back berakhir:

Ratu dan Raja Laut menangis, hari ini Yui juga akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pangkuan Zen. Ratu berkomunikasi dengan Zen dan Yui saat di jalan.

"Yui, kamu tidak apa-apa nak?" Ratu khawatir melihat muka Yui yang pucat.

"Maaf Ratu, pagi tadi Yui meminta terapi. Padahal keadaannya tidak sehat." Zen memotong pembicaraan Yui. "Tidak apa-apa Zen, asal Yui senang dan bersemangat saya tidak menyesal." Ratu menutup telepon, Yui kembali menutup matanya dengan kain. "Zen, kita masih belum sampai ya." Yui menyakan tempat Zen sekarang. Zen menghentikan kursi roda, dan membuka kain yang menutup mata Yui.

"Sekarang liat, indah bukan."Zen memasukan Yui di rumahnya, Ratu dan Raja sihir beserta seluruh istana memberikan semangat hangat. Mereka makan-makan atas pulangnya Yui dari rumah sakit. Yui juga ikut makanan, tiba-tiba Yui muntah darah dan badannya kejang-kejang.

"Zen, jantungku sakit. Ada yang aneh di dalam tubuhku." Zen menidurkan Yui. "Aku capek Zen, aku bermimpi ketemu adikku dia rindu aku. Dia ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan." Zen menangis. "Makasih Zen sudah menenamiku." Yui memegang pipi Zen. "hugg...hug...hug." Saat itu tangan Yui lemas dan tidak memegang pipi Zen. Zen menaruh Yui di kasur. Suasana istana di desa sunyi dan sedih. Prajurit yang ada di luar menyiapkan kayu bakar untuk membakar mayat Yui. Yui di bawa ke perapian dan di bakar mayatnya.

Seminggu kemudian, Zen bertugas sebagai dokter perang. Namun terjadi wabah yang menimpa Zen. Zen menyusul Yui.

Tamat


End file.
